


Rearrange My Heart

by Honestmabe, Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Aziraphale/Original Character SUPER temporarily, BAMF Anathema Device, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Beelzebub is okay in this fic too, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is okay in this fic, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Tension, Strong Language, Switching, Trans Female Character, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: When two princes speak out for peace in the face of their kingdoms going to war, they are put in an arranged marriage to bring peace, or at least that seems to be the goal.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beezlebub/Gabriel, Lucifer/ Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Comments: 120
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in nearly four years so please be nice! lol I live for comments and kudos and I don't mind constructive criticism! I hope you all enjoy! <3

“A fateful encounter?” Aziraphale asked, feeling a flutter in his chest.  
  
“Yes, with your soulmate! Isn’t that exciting?” Madame Tracy responded with a wink before shuffling her cards back into a neat pile “Now be a good love and introduce the young man to me when you meet him. He would have to be something wonderful to be your soulmate and I’d like to see what kind of man he is before I give my blessing.”

Aziraphale blushed “Oh he’s probably like me, an unremarkable book- OUCH!” He rubbed his arm where his best friend, Anathema swatted him “What was that for?”  
  
“You know what.” Anathema stated calmly before turning to Madame Tracy “He’s probably going to possess the patience of a saint to deal with Zira’s modesty.” Despite her words being directed at Madame Tracy, Anathema smiled at him as she spoke.

They said their goodbyes to the red-haired fortune teller before taking their leave and setting out onto the busy street.  
  
The Kingdom of Heaven was a wealthy kingdom with extensive lands and lush forests. They’re most known for their fine silk and various other cloth trades. Their temperate climate also allowed for rich agricultural growth.  
  
The town around the palace was always bustling with activity and to a newcomer, it could look like chaos but to Aziraphale, this was his home. He knew the ins and outs of every street and ally, knew the owners of the shops he frequented by name. He was much beloved by the people and he did his best to meet their expectations.  
  
“Did you hear? We may be going back to war with The Kingdom of Hell!”  
  
That caught Aziraphale’s attention. _War? No no no. No. That wouldn’t do at all._ He would have to speak with his uncle about this rumor, see if there was any truth to it. His uncle was only a stand-in until he came of age to be king, he would not allow a war to harm his people.

He was so lost in thought he nearly knocked a box out of a villagers arms “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I was just-” 

_Oh._

Aziraphale felt heat rise to his face as he took in the man before him. The man was taller than him with a strong jawline and classically handsome features save for a light dusting of freckles across his nose. The man broke the awkward silence with a laugh “S’no problem, your highness. I should’ve watched where I was going” The brunet man looked nervous as he spoke and Aziraphale realized he was blushing too.

Anathema looked between the two of them with a smirk and made a show of casually wiping dust from her blue gown as she spoke “Seeing as how it's both your faults, you should treat each other to dinner to make up for it.”  
  
The brunet man’s smile grew as he looked down at Aziraphale “I would like that if his highness is amendable, of course.”  
  
“I-I- I uh would be, yes. Quite. It's a tickety boo with me.” Aziraphale thought he saw a grimace flash across the man's face but it was gone so quickly he thought he imagined it.  
  
“Meet me at the courtyard fountain tomorrow at sundown?”  
  
“I can do that!”

“It's a date” The man held out his hand and Aziraphale took it “My name is Sir William.”

“I’m Aziraphale! But I’m sure you already know that.. I’m rambling, I’m sorry.” Aziraphale felt his face flame even brighter as the man chuckled before kissing his hand “I’ll see you tomorrow, your highness.” With that, Sir William left.

Anathema waved her hand in front of his face “Zira, are you still with me?”  
  
“I- I think” He smiled as he turned to his best friend “I think I had my chance encounter!”

  
  


Crowley sighed and slouched as far down in his chair as he possibly could while listening to his father drone on about war. In Crowley’s opinion, war was unnecessary and only caused innocent civilian lives to be lost and for what? To see which side is best? It really wasn’t Crowley’s scene but as the crown prince he had to attend these meetings regardless of his own feelings.  
  
“Anthony, is there anything you would like to add? As future king, you should know your opinion is nearly as important as mine” His father spoke in such a way, Crowley felt like his opinion wouldn’t be considered important so much as his father making a show of being willing to pass along the crown. If that man could be immortal and be the king of Hell for all eternity, he would.  
  
“Is it necessary for us to go to war with Heaven? I mean, I’m all about the rush of a battle but think of the civilians. Is there anything we could do for peace?”

His father studied him “You want peace? But at what cost?”  
  
Crowley sat up straight in his seat and leaned forward, ensuring that everyone in the room knew he was completely serious and not at all going to be cowed by his father “For our people, there is no cost too great for their safety and happiness.”

Lucifer smirked then, turning his charming features devilish “I think perhaps King Metatron and I could come to an agreement then.”

The crimson hair man slouched back in his seat, reassuming his air of nonchalance “See to it then, your majesty. Your people will love you for it.”

“Oh but they love you, my son. Perhaps you could take a more active role in making peace for our kingdoms.”

Crowley didn’t like the sound of that but shrugged “I’ll be glad to, father.”

“Good. You are all dismissed. I will send for you, Anthony, when I receive word back from King Metatron.”

Crowley immediately fell asleep upon entering his room and was shaken awake a few hours later by an impatient gremlin.  
  
If gremlins were human sized, clad in all black, and will quite literally attack you if you were to use gendered pronouns on them.

“Wake up! Damn, you’re lazy.” Beelzebub shook him roughly until he swatted them away “Fine! I’m up! What do you want?”

Bea looked serious, which shocked Crowley to full wakefulness “What’s wrong? Did father send for me?”  
  
“No..” They shook their head then sighed “I was walking past your father's office and he was using a communication spell to speak to the King of Heaven”  
  
Crowley didn’t like the look on Bea’s face. Bea tended to look bored the majority of the time and only smirking once in a while. They looked sympathetic.

“What.. what did he say?”  
  
“King Metatron has a nephew and they both intend to marry you together since you both want peace so much.”

Crowley felt a lurch in his stomach. He had met Gabriel, a cousin to the prince, before while visiting the Kingdom of Earth together. He had been a right wanker, Crowley never did understand how Bea not only liked the man but fell into bed with him on occasion.

He did recall Gabriel having some dumb pet name for the prince and acting like the man was a helpless baby when, according to Prince Newton, he was a rather intelligent and well-mannered man. Regardless, Crowley had gave his word he would do what it took to protect his people form war and if this foreign prince wanted the same things, he saw no reason they couldn’t come to an arrangement.

“Well” He muttered, turning to Bea “I guess I have a peace treaty to draft.”  
  
“I, for one, feel sorry for this bloke, even if he does have a legendary flaming sword.” They muttered “They have to marry you, an insufferable prat.”  
  
“You love me.”  
  
“I guess I do, on occasion. Now go back to bed, you need beauty sleep if you’re going to be meeting your future husband.” Bea said while walking out and deftly evading the pillow Crowley threw at them.

He sighed and laid on his back to stare at the ceiling, recalling a sorceress’ words to him when he was still a small child “You will love your soulmate so much you’d change the world for him and he would bring a kingdom to its knees for you. Keep growing strong and you’ll be the greatest and fairest kings this world has ever seen.”

Well, there goes finding his soulmate. He didn’t care much for all that nonsense anyways, and it may have only been a dream to begin with.  
  
On that thought, he fell asleep.

*Two months later*  
  
Aziraphale picked up flowers for William on the way to his home for a surprise visit. They had planned a day out and the blond had been forced to cancel because his uncle had suddenly wanted Aziraphale to re-take etiquette lessons and to be tutored on foreign relations and negotiations.  
  
His tutor had taken ill and sent Aziraphale on his way for the day so the blond was immediately determined to make it up to his lover.

A female laugh rang out as Aziraphale approached the home and a gasped “William- Oh-” and then he heard some noises he could mistake as nothing else.

William, his william- well he supposed William wasn’t his- was sleeping with someone else. Aziraphale felt a twinge in his backside at the thought of what he and William had done the night before, for the first time. It had hurt but Aziraphale was willing to endure it because they were in love.. Well he supposed he was wrong.  
  
His stomach lurched and tears sprung to his eyes and he laid the flowers on the doorstep of his now ex-lover and left.

He never even had the chance to introduce him to Madame Tracy.

  
  
Crowley took the announcement of the engagement with grace, it had definitely helped that Bea had warned him beforehand.  
  
His father said little else except that he was to be ready to travel to Heaven by the end of the week to meet his fiance and to court him for a week before their wedding. 

A week. There was no possible way he could fall in love within a week but he supposed that love wasn’t the goal of an arranged marriage to begin with. If the other man wanted peace, Crowley could work with that.

“I beg your pardon!?” Aziraphale’s voice was shrill, he knew, but he couldn’t keep the shock from his voice at the news.  
  
“I do not like to repeat myself, nephew. You wanted peace, I gave you peace. King Lucifer needed a bride-”  
  
“I am no bride. I am the future king and I-”  
  
“-Will do as you’re told. You’re not the king yet but you will be their king. Hell is a rich land with plenty of minerals and jewels. You’ll want for not.”  
  
“But the Kingdom of Heaven are my people. This is my throne. You can’t just-”  
  
“Would you rather them all die? Our people are farmers and craftsmen. Theirs are warriors and strong laborers who are built and trained to be strong from the moment they were born. I would never dishonor your mother’s name by letting her beloved country fall to ruin and I will not allow her son to do so either.”

Aziraphale was trembling but he lowered his head “Yes, your majesty. I’m sorry for my outburst. I accept Prince Crowley’s proposal.”  
  
King Metatron smiled then “Now, that’s a lovely boy. He’ll be here tomorrow and I’d like you to look your best. Be sure your servants dress you in your finest for dinnertime tomorrow.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

  
  


“Do you have any advice, Anathema? Maybe a potion to turn me into a toad so Prince Crowley would marry someone else instead?”  
  
Anathema chuckled at Aziraphale and wrapped an arm around him as they walked towards town from the river. They had spent the hot day swimming and then reading next to the water and were rather covered in mud but Aziraphale had time to wash up and change before meeting his fiance. “Aren’t princes supposed to kiss toads?”  
  
Aziraphale grimaced “Good Point.”

“Aziraphale!” A familiar voice shouted and Aziraphale’s grimace shifted into a glower as Anathema tightened her hold.  
  
“Anathema, dear, I’ll catch up to you at the palace.” He dismissed her gently, worried Anathema would turn William into a toad and get the both of them into trouble.

“I’ll be at the palace then.” She smiled at him before walking past William, purposely bumping into his shoulder.

“Speak. You have two minutes.” Aziraphale stated, holding his books to his chest as if to shield himself.

“What happened the other day, it wasn’t what it seemed. She-”  
  
Aziraphale cut him off “What is seemed, dear, was that you were fucking a woman in the same bed you fucked me the night before. I think all that is to be said at this point is that I would like for you to stay away from me in the future.” He began to walk away but William grabbed his arm and jerked him back, causing him to drop the books he had been carrying into the mud.

“Stop being such a bitch and just listen-” William was roughly shoved away from him before he could react and a tall man with crimson hair stepped in between the two of them. 

“I do believe this gentleman told you to leave him alone.”

William looked indignant “I don’t know who you think you are but I’m a knight and-”  
  
“-And I’m someone you don’t want to cross.” The man cut William off in the tone of someone who meant what they said.  
  
“You’re bluffing.” William tried to look tough but seemed to be cowed under the other man's growing smirk and lifted eyebrow. “I’ll see you around, Aziraphale.” William muttered, looking past the man at Aziraphale before turning around and leaving.

  
  
“I suppose I should thank you.” Aziraphale tried to ease the silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Aziraphale felt a thanks was in order.  
  


The man looked embarrassed but tried to hide behind a grin while adjusting his glasses “Shut up.”

The blond was insistent “Still, it was very kind of you. He’s not very nice when he’s angry and he caused me to- Oh! My books! He made me drop all of my books! They’ll all be covered in mu-” He scrambled down to pick them up and was shocked when the strange man not only did the same but cast a cleaning spell on them “Here. Little demonic miracle of my own.”

Aziraphale blushed as the man handed him back his books “Demonic miracle? You seem awfully kind to be calling yourself a demon.”  
  
“Says the angel that I just overheard cursing a man out. For all you know, I could’ve intervened to save the man from being verbally murdered.” He sounded impressed. Aziraphale suppressed his grin, feeling his face heat up at the praise “Well maybe deep down you’re a good person.”  
  
“And maybe deep down you’re a bit of bastard. Odd pair, we are.” The man laughed, looking at him with something akin to fondness. Aziraphale found himself laughing too.

A bell sounded in the distance, cutting off both their laughter “Oh! Oh no! I was supposed to be home already! My uncle’s going to scold me!”

The man paled as he looked in the direction of the bell sounding “Yeah.. I’m heading off as well.”

“Right. Um. Mind how you go! I’ll be tickety boo!” He said in a hurry before rushing away.  
  
He didn’t see how the other man watched him run away with a flutter in his chest and a smile on his face “Tickety boo? Well. That was a thing.” 

  
  
  


Crowley had snuck away from the palace to explore the kingdom a bit before he was cooped up, taking strolls in the same gardens over and over with his new fiance. 

Truly, Heaven was beautiful and the people were kind. He had quite a few shop owners and other citizens stop to greet him and ask what brought him here as he wove his way through the marketplace. He was vague in his responses but found himself exposed when he offered a vague response to the owner of a bookshop he was visiting and a red-haired woman spoke up “Don’t be modest, love.” Then to the shop owner “Terry, that’s the Prince’s new beau.” 

“Oh you’re Zira’s new beau? You’re a handsome one. He really shouldn’t have been so stressed.” The shop owner smiled kindly as he spoke.  
  
Crowley’s mind was still catching up as he stared at the woman “How do you know who I am?”

The woman smiled kindly “I’m a fortune teller, dear. I saw you.”  
  
Crowley cleared his throat “The prince.. He was stressed?” What had he done? Did the other prince not want this marriage? Sure, Crowley had agreed but now he wasn’t sure if it was as consensual for the other man.

“Oh don’t get in your silly little head about it. He’s just been hurt and he doesn’t trust love as easily as he used to. You’ll be fine, the gentleman you are.”

Crowley ran his hands through his hair “He doesn’t have to love me, but I think he and I want the same things. I’ll be sure to talk to him. What is your name?”  
  
“Madame Tracy, love. Now, you may need to get going. You’ll be late for your meeting if you don’t.”

“Late? I have time-” He was cut off by the woman, who was quite strong despite her small frame, gently shoved him out of the shop, closing the door in his face when he turned to ask what she meant.

_Oh well. At least this prince seems to get along with and have a good relationship with the citizens. That’s a good sign._

He had been mindlessly wondering, lost in his own head when he saw a flash of gold glinting in the sunlight, forming a halo around a young man’s head as he snapped at the man he was speaking to.

Maybe it was that he was beautiful, that he looked and sounded like an angel from a storybook, Crowley could argue that it was the decidedly unangelic words that left the angel’s lips.

Regardless of the reason, when the man grabbed the angel’s wrists and snatched him hard enough to drop his books in the mud, Crowley intervened.

  
  


Despite Madame Tracy’s warning, he was late for his meeting. The embarrassment quickly faded as he looked around the dining room and realized the other prince wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“I do apologize for my tardiness, I got so caught up in the beauty of the city. I came here once as a small child but children don’t think to appreciate anything other than the sweets and toys, I was no exception.” Crowley was laying the flattery on a bit thick but he knew if he insulted King Metatron he had the power to call the marriage off and continue on to war. He could pretend to be social for a week.  
  
King Metatron smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes “Of course, Prince Crowley. I’m glad you found the kingdom to your liking. Our own prince is running a bit late but I hope you see the beauty of our kingdom reflected in him.”

“If he is even half as beautiful, he would be a stunning sight to behold.”

The doors to the dining hall opened then and what Crowley saw put the Kingdom of Heaven to shame.

The angel from earlier was here, wearing a suit of white and gold. He was stunning even while covered in mud but cleaned up and dressed for dinner, he was breathtaking.

He found himself standing up as the angel, Aziraphale was introduced to him as his fiance. 

Perhaps he wasn’t late after all, to the important meeting.

  
  


Aziraphale was still reeling from the realization that Prince Crowley was the same man he had met earlier. In hindsight, the lack of fear when facing down a knight should’ve been a giveaway to his ranking but Aziraphale was rather distracted by… the rest of him. One could hardly blame him, the man had legs that seemed to be miles long. 

He was seated across from Crowley and they made small talk, both not mentioning their earlier encounter. Maybe Crowley didn’t recognize him. He had been rather dirty and dressed like a commoner after all. The event probably hadn’t even struck out to the other prince. He probably rescued people often. He seemed like the type of man to go out of his way to protect others.

Anathema shot him a questioning look from where she sat next to him and he tried to communicate with a look that they would talk about it later. She understood and diverted her attention to her food.

He was pulled from his thoughts when dinner ended and Crowley held out his arm “Would you like to show me the gardens? I want to see the nocturnal blooms.” Aziraphale took his arm, feeling warmth at the contact “Of course, are you a fan of botany?”

“Yes, actually. I have a greenhouse at home with the most lush plants in all of Hell, they’re also the most terrified but that’s another story.”

“Oh you can’t just leave it at that” He gave his fiance a flirtatious nudge “I’m intrigued now.”

  
They had made it to the gardens and Crowley seemed to be eyeing him behind his glasses “I could say the same, Angel. You seem to be the crown jewel of your kingdom, yet my first sight of you was you covered in mud, dressed like a commoner, and cursing a knight out for all he was worth. Which, apparently isn’t much. I’m quite intrigued.”

“So you do remember me?” Aziraphale asked, not able to hold his gaze any longer, even with the glasses. He looked at the moon, at the flowers, back up to the stars, anywhere but at his future husband.

“Yes, I didn’t mention it at dinner because I know some how some royals are about mixing with the commoners. I didn’t want you in trouble with your uncle.”

“Well, thank you. Again.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m going to be your husband by next week. It's my duty to protect you and keep you safe and happy.” Crowley looked embarrassed but Aziraphale’s embarrassment was worsening as well. “About what I said to him, about he and I fu-sleeping together. I’m so-”

“Now don’t apologize for that, Angel. Your sex life is none of my business.” Crowley said it so casually, not anything like what his uncle and tutors said he would be if Aziraphale wasn't the perfect husband. Aziraphale was confused “We’re about to be married.”

“Ngk. Well. Uh. My point still stands. I’ve slept with people, so have you. Its not a big thing either of us need to dwell on. Virginity is a social construct created by men to treat women like commodities instead of human beings with their own needs and feelings.” Aziraphale could see Crowley’s face growing red, even in the dark so he stuttered a response to save the both of them from an awkward silence “Oh well, I uh, I agree, of course. I was just worried because- oh its silly.” He broke off, embarrassed.  
  
“It isn’t silly if it caused you to worry.” Crowley frowned as he spoke, as if the thought of someone telling Aziraphale’s worries silly caused him pain. “You can tell me, you know.”  
  
“My uncle hired tutors to give me lessons on how to be a good husband. One of the lessons was about abstinence until marriage. It wouldn’t have been so bad except, well, I was recovering from heartbreak directly linked to that subject.”  
  
Crowley grimaced in sympathy but said nothing else.

After a while, Crowley broke the silence “There’s something else I’m curious about.”

“Yes?”  
  
“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” He asked, turning to Aziraphale with a quizzical look “I heard it was flaming like anything, what happened to it?”  
  
Aziraphale’s blush deepened “Igaveitaway” he mumbled, looking away.  
  
“You what!?” Crowley looked dumbfounded.

“I gave it away!” He whined back, embarrassed “I was in town and this woman was off to train to be a knight and she couldn’t afford a sword. She had a husband and child at home and there are vicious animals out there, not to mention ruffians and thugs. So I just handed her the sword, told her there was no need to thank me and to not let the sun go down on her dreams here.”

Crowley stared at him, awestruck. They both lapsed into comfortable silence. Crowley was hit with the realization that he was in love for the first time in his life while Aziraphale was oblivious and observing the flowers around them.

Eventually the came upon a lit fountain and Crowley stopped walking, causing Aziraphale to stop as well. He looked nervous and Aziraphale didn’t have much time to ponder why before Crowley grabbed both of Aziraphale’s hands and dropped to one knee “I know this isn’t conventional. Our marriage is for peace, something we both want?” He waited for Aziraphale’s flustered nod before continuing “But I want to make you happy, and I think you can make me happy as well. I just met you today but I think you’re one of the most kind hearted and honest people I’ve ever met.”  
  
Aziraphale gasped as Crowley let go of his hand to pull a ring from his pocket “Will you do me the honor of being my husband, my friend, and my confidant?”

“Yes, I will.” Aziraphale’s blush spread down his chest as Crowley slipped a delicate ring on his finger “This is my mother’s ring she gave me to give to my future spouse but I hope you know that I was only planning on giving this to you if I liked you. If you turned out to be an arse I would’ve just kept it to myself” He finished with an embarrassed chuckle.

Aziraphale laughed as Crowley stood up and held out his arm to him “May I walk you back, angel?” He winked "I'm mostly confident I won't get us lost but you are more than welcome to rescue us both if I manage it, of course"

The blond took his arm with a laugh “You may. Lead the way, dearest.”

Maybe he wasn’t marrying for love but Aziraphale could tell from the warmth spreading through his chest that he and Crowley would be the dearest of friends.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually intended for the festival to be one chapter but then after writing and agonizing over fitting it into one chapter, I decided to split it into two lol I hope everyone enjoys and please leave comments and kudos! <3

The night had ended uneventfully, save for Crowley staying up until well after midnight drinking wine and chatting with Aziraphale in the library. Anathema had joined them to chaperone, per King Metatron’s orders, and mostly chatted with Aziraphale while casting Crowley suspicious looks. Crowley had the suspicion that Anathema was quite protective of the blond and he was sure to make a note of that. The brunette girl was clearly Aziraphale’s dearest friend and Crowley wouldn’t want to be on her bad side.  
  
He was exhausted by the time he made it to bed, for sure, but he found himself wondering what Aziraphale thought of their marriage now. He was determined to sweep the blond off his feet, treat him how he deserves to be treated- if Aziraphale allowed it, of course. Crowley desperately hoped he would. 

  
  


Breakfast was quiet, probably because the three young adults seated at the table were all quite hungover.  
  
Crowley could usually hold his wine but, then again, he usually drank with Bea. His cousin was his best friend but they don’t let their guard down, and inebriation is just something Bea avoids. Crowley has always respected that, of course.  
  
Aziraphale, however, could drink Crowley under the table and so could Anathema. It was fun last night but the hangover was making him question if it was worth it.

He glanced across the table at his fiance as the servants brought in their breakfast and he was glad he did when he got to see Aziraphale’s reaction to food he likes. It wasn’t something that Crowley would admit to finding unbearably cute but he was glad to be the man to spend the rest of his life seeing that excited wiggle when the blond saw something he found ‘scrummy.’ Crowley would probably hate that word coming anywhere but from the angel’s lips.  
_  
_ _Scrummy. Tickety-boo. This man is trying to kill me._

The crepes were delicious and the conversation started to pick up as the three began to feel better.  
  
“A festival?” 

Aziraphale wiggled again and Crowley had never been so glad he asked a question “Yes! It's the festival of the Sun God. It will start in the afternoon and carry on until after sunset.”  
  


Crowley hummed, thoughtful “Oh, you guys worship a sun deity? It's the opposite for us. We worship the Moon Goddess.”

The other prince’s face fell “Oh dear, I’m so sorry! You don’t have to participate in the festival, of course! We can find something else to do.”  
  


Crowley blinked, surprised “I, uh, didn’t know I was being invited. I’d be happy to come. I’m not religious or anything to begin with so I don’t mind.” He desperately tried to keep it casual but he felt his face heating up at the thought of going to a festival with the blond. Damn, he had it bad.

Aziraphale’s face lit up and Crowley felt his heart stop for a moment. Yes, this man was going to be the death of him.  
  


“Oh? Oh-Oh. I’m so glad! I’ve been wanting to ask you but I was afraid you wouldn’t want to come. I mean, you’re so stylish and handsome, I wasn’t sure if it was something you would like. It's been worrying me all morning.”  
  


Crowley made an incoherent noise in response because he couldn’t manage much else. _Stylish and handsome. Stylish and handsome. Stylish and handsome. He thinks I’m stylish AND handsome._

Aziraphale looked like he was going to say something else but his eyes slid past Crowley and his face lit up once again “Gabe!”  
  


Crowley felt his mood sour. He had a good feeling who ‘Gabe’ was and if his suspicions were correct he knew he was in for one too many ‘man-to-man’ talks.  
  


“Sunshine!” A voice boomed behind him and Crowley was glad Aziraphale had already darted out of his seat to greet his cousin and missed his grimace.  
  


_Oh. Sunshine. That was the dumb nickname._ _  
_ _  
_

Now that he knew Aziraphale, he realized the nickname wasn’t dumb in the slightest. All anyone had to do was see how the blond’s smile lit up an entire room. He was a ray of sunshine, he’d give Gabriel that.

Crowley reluctantly got up from his seat in time to see Aziraphale jump to hug Gabriel and the bigger man easily catch him and give him a short spin “Look at you, getting married!” He clapped Aziraphale on the back and didn’t seem to notice when it shoved the smaller man forward a few steps “Prince Crowley! Come over here, you lean-mean fighting machine! What business have you, marrying my sweet natured little cousin?”  
  
Crowley fought back his grimace and held his hand out to shake only to be pulled into a hug similar to the one Aziraphale had received. He also got a comment on the wedding alongside a clap on the back that also nearly caused Crowley to stumble. Gabriel wasn’t a bad guy but Crowley could do without all the affection.

He drifted in and out of the conversation enough to know that Gabriel was previously in Hell for the peace treaty to be revised and signed by representatives for both countries, something his father neglected to inform him of. He also found out that his family was to arrive the next day to be in Heaven in time for the wedding, another thing his father neglected to have Crowley made aware of. The prince was snapped out of his thoughts when Aziraphale took his arm and began walking with him away from where Gabriel and Anathema were deep in conversation “I’m sorry, I know my cousin can be a bit overbearing but he means well.”  
  


The red-head was staring at the calloused but well-manicured hand on his forearm “Ngk- Um- I uh, know. I’ve known Gabriel since I was a teenager, even fought a few battles with him. He’s a good man and a strong fighter. I respect that. Besides, my cousin is terrifying when you first meet them but they’re a softie when you get to know them so I feel our eccentric cousins should cancel our mutual apologies out, don’t you?”  
  
Aziraphale smiled wistfully “Your family, what are they like?”  
  
“Well the cousin I mentioned is named Beezlebub but their friends and family all call them Bea. I have a little brother, he’s only eleven but his imagination is limitless. You’d absolutely adore him. His name is Adam. You’ll rarely find him without his dog. The dog’s name is Dog.” He chuckled at Aziraphale quickly closing his mouth “He said he didn’t think it should be complicated. Anyways, he’s also got these friends and they’re like extended siblings if I’m being honest. Their names are Warlock, Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale. They’re all such great kids, bright futures, I tell you.”  
  


Aziraphale smiled “They all sound lovely. I’ve never had any siblings but Anathema is like the older sister I always wanted and Gabriel is as close to an older brother as I’ve had so I’ve always just looked to them the same way most look to their siblings.”

Crowley stopped walking “Anathema is older than you?” She barely looked older than eighteen and Aziraphale was twenty.

A wrinkle formed between the blond’s brows before they smooth out, as if he realized Crowley’s line of thinking “Oh, don’t let appearances deceive you. Anathema has been the court sorceress to the king since my mother was a teenager.”

“She’s a real sorceress? That’s so rare these days. We have a court sorcerer but he’s not an actual born sorcerer, just a human magic-user.” 

Aziraphale looked amused for some reason but took his arm as they began walking in comfortable silence until they reached the stairs. He released Crowley’s arm and began his ascent, walking backwards up the steps “Dearest, please do wear something you can dance in. It's not a requirement but we usually wear yellow, orange, red, or white for the festival.”

“We’ll be dancing? Would I need to invite a partner or do you know someone that would be willing to dance with me? I’m quite terrible at it.” He asked cheekily, his grin widening at the other prince rolling his eyes playfully.  
  


“Oh hush, you demon.” With that, the blonde jogged up the steps towards his rooms while Crowley went to his own. 

  
  


He met up with Gabriel at the place Aziraphale had instructed, the blond and Anathema were still nowhere to be seen but Gabriel assured the prince they would be joining them soon.  
  


“Sunshine always gets so shy and as we speak Anathema is probably talking him out of changing back into his everyday clothes.”  
  


Crowley nodded, though he didn’t understand what someone as perfect as the blond had to be shy about. He then glanced down at his own outfit, a loose crimson shirt with a deep neckline and tight-fitted black trousers “Do I uh.. Need to change? When Aziraphale mentioned dancing I assumed my everyday clothes would be fine as long as they were comfortable to dance in.”  
  


Gabriel laughed a little too loudly for Crowley’s taste “Oh, no. He just dresses up a little more than the rest of us because he’s royalty. That, and he has a special performance every year with him being descen-”  
  


“We’re here, finally!” Anathema interrupted while descending the stairs, Aziraphale in tow. Anathema was wearing a simple yellow sundress that reached just past her knees. Crowley had opened his mouth to compliment her but his words stuck in his throat as Aziraphale walked out from behind her. He was wearing a white gown- no, not a gown- a white bodysuit with an attached skirt. Crowley’s eyes immediately latched on to the scooped neckline, glittering with gold embroidery and showing off delicate collarbones. It took him a few moments to realize he was staring and another few to realize that Aziraphale definitely knew he was staring because he was staring back.

Crowley cleared his throat “Um you look… um..ngk. You look good.” He mentally chastised himself but felt better when Aziraphale blushed, looking pleased.  
  


“You look good as well, dear boy.” Crowley could have imagined it but it seemed like Aziraphale’s eyes darted down to his mostly exposed chest before flitting back up to meet his eyes.  
  


“Yes! We all look amazing and everyone will be jealous of our attractive bunch at the festival. Let’s go, please.” Anathema rolled her eyes at the men still staring at each other and impatiently walked ahead, dragging Gabriel behind her this time.  
  


The two men watched the pair walk away for a moment before Crowley broke the silence “She’s uh.. Very-”  
  


“Headstrong? Yes, I know. Her grandmother, Agnus, is even worse. She was best friends with my mother for most of their lives.” Aziraphale’s smile turned bittersweet as he took Crowley’s arm to walk after his friends “I suppose Anathema and I are keeping up a family tradition of sorts.”

“I think it's sweet.” Crowley told him sincerely “Don’t you dare tell Anathema I told you this but she is hands-down the most impressive woman I’ve ever met besides my mother.”

Aziraphale laughed at that “Oh, my dear, keep on and I may get jealous.”  
  


“Don’t.” He knew Aziraphale was only kidding but he wanted to be sure the blond understood his worth “You look beautiful, by the way. I suppose I should have told you that earlier, made it clear. I know I was staring at you like an idiot.”  
  


The blonde blushed again as they reached the palace gates “I wouldn’t have noticed, dear. I was too busy staring at you. Your outfit is positively sinful and will be the royal scandal for the next few weeks.”  
  


Crowley’s steps faltered “I can change-”  
  


“No! No. No. I meant that as a compliment. You look beautiful as well.” Aziraphale ducked his head and looked away as he spoke and Crowley was glad the other man couldn’t see his blush. Love was embarrassing, the red-head decided.

“Ngk- thank you.” he muttered, eloquent as ever.

“I, of course, would thank you as well but I don’t trust your word for it. Your glasses are so dark I have a hard time believing you could see anything through them.” The blond stated primly, pretending to be annoyed.  
  


Crowley barked a short laugh “Well I’m sorry to disappoint, Angel, but the glasses don’t come off.”  
  


“Oh?” Aziraphale’s smile turned coy and Crowley had the feeling of someone who was about to be bitten by a poisonous snake.  
  


“Yes?” He squeaked out, meaning it as an affirmative but adding a questioning lilt, as if he wouldn’t know if the glasses were constantly on his face.  
  


A laugh like the twinkling of bells left the blond’s lips and he dropped the subject “We should hurry so we can help set up!” He let the blond pull him along to join his friends with a shake of his head. 

  


Aziraphale’s idea of setting up for the festival turned out to be keeping the children occupied while their parents cooked and crafted their last minute additions for their festival booths.  
  


The foreign prince didn’t mind it, especially when Aziraphale tasked him with helping the kids paint the streets and sidewalk of the town square.  
  


“Zira! Will you show us the fairies today?” He overheard a tiny girl ask Aziraphale, who got on his knees to be eye level with the small child “Of course, dear girl, after sundown when you can see them a little better.”  
  


The girl squealed and gave the prince a hug and he returned it with a laugh, catching Crowley watching. The girl noticed the direction of Aziraphale’s gaze and looked at him with curious eyes “Is he your husband? Mommy said you’re getting married.” Aziraphale nodded and the girl’s face lit up “Can I braid his hair? His is long and pretty!”  
  


“Ask him, dear. That’s his hair so he has to give you permission.”  
  


The girl walked over to him shyly “Hello, Zira’s husband, can I braid your hair? Your ponytail is too boring for your pretty hair color.”  
  


Crowley felt his lips twitch as he fought a laugh and her childish honesty and felt his ears turn pink at the sound of Aziraphale and Anathema, who had overheard, absolutely cackling with laughter “Of course! I wouldn’t want boring hair.”  
  


The girl called over her sister and they began to braid his hair and strategically place flowers in the strands while another girl joined them to make a flower crown. He made conversation with them and found himself missing Adam and The Them. He couldn’t wait for Aziraphale to meet the kids, he’d adore them.  
  


Crowley suddenly saw a pale hand holding a gold ribbon in front of his face and looked up to see the blond smiling “I bought you this, to help tie your braid.”  
  


The girls all tittered, probably at the notion of adults flirting, and the oldest girl accepted the ribbon to tie off his hair.  
  


“We made you a flower crown so you don’t look boring either, Zira!”  
  


Aziraphale kneeled to let the girl place the flower crown on his head, clutching his hand to his chest “Oh you girls are the sweetest little things! Thank you so very much! May I borrow Crowley for a moment?”

The girls shot him a questioning look “Who?” One of them asked, confused.  
  


Crowley blushed “I erm.. Told them to call me AJ.”

“Oh, alright. May I borrow AJ, please?”  
  


“You may, your highness.” The oldest girl answered, trying to copy Aziraphale’s accent brought on by a royal upbringing. It was all dreadfully cute.  
  


The festival was starting up and they began to walk from booth to booth, checking out and occasionally buying goods and trinkets. Well, it was occasional for Crowley. Aziraphale seemed to buy something from nearly every vendor.  
  


“You’re good with them, you know.” Aziraphale said after a while.  
  


“With what?” He asked, confused.  
  


“Children. They seemed to really like you. It was kind of you to let them play with your hair, you didn’t have to do that.”  
  


Crowley smiled sincerely “I wanted to. Believe it or not, I actually like kids. Don’t let this dark exterior fool you.”  
  


The blond snorted “What dark exterior? You’ve been nothing but kindness incarnate since I met you.”  
  


Crowley pretended to be offended “This is slander. Need I remind you that your first encounter with me involved me threatening your lover?”  
  


“Ex-lover, dear.” Aziraphale reminded with a short laugh “But yes, you’re a terror, an absolute menace. Protecting potential damsels in distress by day and getting wine drunk with friends by night. Maybe I should alert the royal guard that a demon has descended upon the city.”

“I yell at my plants.” He mumbled, trying to preserve his dignity.  
  


“Oh yes, lets not forget the plants. I bet they absolutely tremble in fear at your demonic presence.”  
  


“Are you sure I’m the menace?” Aziraphale smiled like a bastard as the crimson haired man retorted and Crowley found himself laughing.  
  


“I don’t know what you mean dear, I’m an angel according to you.” The bastardly smile shifted to coy as they came across an emptier part of the square. “Crowley, can I ask you a rather personal question? It's been bothering me.”  
  


“Yes, of course.” He answered quickly, wanting to please Aziraphale.

“You say the glasses never come off.”  
  


“They don’t.”  
  


“You’ve slept with people before. Did you keep the glasses on?”  
  


“... yes.”

Aziraphale absolutely doubled over with laughter this time as Crowley’s face flamed “I take it back, you’re not an angel. You’re a right bastard and you should be ashamed of yourself.” He attempted to sound stern but he burst out laughing too.

Aziraphale wiped away a tear of laughter “I’m sorry, I had to ask.”  
  


“Oh no, it's fine. I suppose you should know if you’re going to be my husband. Magic can be dangerous if overused and one day I went too far and it backfired. My eyes- they aren’t human any more. I don’t want to frighten anyone, least of all someone I’m attracted to.”  
  


The blond’s smile dropped “I’m so sorry-”  
  


“Don’t apologize angel, it's a valid question to ask. I know I phrased it as a joke before so it wasn’t your fault for furthering the joke. I’m not insecure about my eyes by any means, I just know they’re frightening.”

“May I see?” The question was so quiet and timid, Crowley barely heard him.  
  


“I don’t want to frighten you, angel.” He responded with a sigh, watching the ground.  
  


The blond’s fingers on his cheekbone made him jump slightly but then he relaxed into the touch “You don’t frighten me, Crowley. I can’t imagine ever being afraid of someone as kind as you.”

He braced himself “Is there somewhere private we can go?”  
  


Aziraphale led him to a back alley where they were out of sight from the festivities.  
  


Crowley reluctantly pulled his sunglasses off and looked directly at Aziraphale. Blue eyes widened in shock but not fear as their owner took in the yellow irises and slitted snake-like pupils “Oh Crowley.. They’re lovely. I can’t imagine anyone being frightened of eyes that are such a lovely shade of gold.”

He put his sunglasses on, a barrier. Aziraphale wasn’t scared of his eyes, he thought they were lovely.  
  


“Thank you, Angel. Is now a good time to mention I like wearing glasses to avoid eye contact with lovers in bed?”

  
“I don’t think any time is a good time to mention that, my dear boy.” Aziraphale responded with a laugh and Crowley felt the weight on his chest ease up.  
  


“Well, back to the festival then?”

When they rejoined everyone else at the festival, music was starting up and Aziraphale jumped excitedly before joining the villagers in the dance. The music started slow but was building and Crowley found himself being pulled into the dance just as the pace picked up.  
  


Aziraphale led, obviously, because Crowley didn’t know the dance but the red-head picked it up just in time for the partner swap. Anathema was swung to Aziraphale while Crowley found himself dancing with William. Great.  
  


“You and the prince seem close.” William said despite the pace of their dancing. Oh, he wanted a conversation, great.  
  


“Well we’re to be married, so yes, we’re close.” He responded with a lazy grin, making sure William knew he wasn’t the least bit intimidated..  
  


“Good luck, I suppose. You’ll need it with him.” The man responded with a slight sneer.  
  


“Oh, I assure you, Tom, that he is an absolute delight.” Crowley gave him his most charming smile, just to annoy the man.  
  


“It’s William.”  
  


“Okay, Robert. Oh look, we’re swapping again.” He shoved William away with more force than necessary and found himself dancing with the red-headed woman from the bookshop.

“Oh, love! How was your meeting with my little Aziraphale?” The woman asked excitedly.  
  


“As delightful as he is. Thank you for making sure I found him in time.”  
  


“Oh my dear, you were fated to meet him regardless, I just didn’t want you to get distracted on the way. Tardiness isn’t an attractive quality. You know I once had this client that wanted me in this leather garb that took ages to put on and he was always late. Can you imagine the audacity-”  
  


“Oh look, we’re swapping! Lovely talking to you!” He was relieved to be out of the awkward conversation and began dancing with another man he had met at the booths earlier.  
  


“Zira! The sun’s going down, show us the fairies!” He heard one of the girls yell and the dancers all seemed to disperse, leaving Aziraphale alone in the middle of the square. The music changed as Aziraphale, in a flurry of hand movements conjured up several fairies made completely of fire.  
  


Aziraphale was a sorcerer and Crowley was a dense idiot. A dense, besotted idiot.  
  


He watched as Aziraphale danced with the “fairies” to the delight of the crowd, especially the children.

Crowley sought Anathema and approached her, his eyes going back to Aziraphale’s dance “Isn’t being a fire sorcerer dangerous?”  
  


“Yes, if overused, the fire will consume him. He’s powerful though and these days he only uses his power to give his people a glorified light show on the summer solstice. It's nothing that will harm him.”  
  


He felt relief at Anathema’s words. She was the most protective of him so if she felt he was safe, he believed her “Is this the performance Gabriel mentioned?”  
  


“No, that performance is after dinner and will take place in the arena, where the whole kingdom can gather and watch together without it being overcrowded.” 

“He’s beautiful.” He didn’t mean to say it out loud but he had and Anathema spared him a searching look before turning back to Aziraphale, who had summoned a few fiery animals to join in the jig he and the “fairies” were performing.  
  


“You seem like a good man, Crowley. Don’t you dare prove me wrong.”  
  


Crowley nodded, knowing that was as close to explicit approval he would get from Anathema “I won’t.”  
  


He knew as he agreed that no matter what, he’d keep his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is the softest boy and Crowley is smitten.
> 
> Also, Crowley doesn't know Anathema can see auras so he thinks he's being smooth while Anathema is getting an eye full of pink every time she glances in Crowley's direction.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an inspiration spark and ended up staying up entirely too late to write this lol
> 
> Mild CW for this chapter, Aziraphale is getting pretty angsty but I promise he'll get better, he's just stressed  
> The King basically attempted to slut shame Aziraphale but I want to make it clear that while Metatron thinks being in touch with your sensuality is something to be ashamed of, Aziraphale doesn't agree and isn't ashamed of his sex life in the slightest. He's mostly just annoyed and embarrassed about the way Metatron went about it.
> 
> Also I think its important to point this out because I'm worried I'm not making it obvious enough, Heaven is super conservative and they encourage sexual purity until marriage, modesty in clothing, etc and they're also kinda sexist (obvs not everyone but the corrupt men in power) while Hell is pretty much the opposite with those things and also encourages women in leadership. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys and please leave comments and Kudos! <3

“Prince Crowley seems nice.” Anathema wasn’t looking at Aziraphale as she spoke, instead turning her attention to brushing her hair in front of Aziraphale’s bedroom mirror.   
  
Aziraphale sighed as he stepped behind the screen to change from his festival attire to his formal dinner suit “He is. I was rather scared he would be worse than whatever I had with William but so far he has been nothing but a gentleman.”    
  
“Well, it isn’t very hard to be a better man than William. He’s going to be attending the dinner here, tonight. Did you know?”   
  
The blonde wrinkled his nose “Unfortunately, yes, I do know. I can’t even have him uninvited because that would require explaining to my uncle why I dislike William.”   
  
The woman grimaced in sympathy “Fair point.”

He stepped out from behind the screen and sat next to her as he changed his jewelry “If you’re wondering if I’m fine, I am. I recognize now that what I had with William wasn’t love so it was nothing to get heartbroken over. It all feels rather silly now.”    
  
Anathema wrinkled her eyebrows, surprised “Wow.. um. Did you fall in love with Prince Crowley that quickly?”

“Oh, heavens no!” He responded with a laugh, looking back at the mirror and missing her troubled expression “In fact I’ve realized that love in a romantic sense doesn’t exist at all. My father never loved my mother, she never loved him. My uncle and his wife outright despise each other. You nor Gabriel have ever been in love and neither have I. If it does exist I haven’t seen it. It just seems to be something that one can only find in books.”   
  
He did catch Anathema’s troubled expression this time and hurried on “Don’t worry, dear. I’m not troubled by it, just taking note of it. Mine and Crowley’s marriage is a political arrangement, nothing more. I’m fond of him and I’m quite definitely attracted to him but I can’t grasp for something that isn’t there. Perhaps someday I can love him as I love you or Gabriel, that is my hope.”   
  
Anathema studied him, her eyes intense “How does Prince Crowley feel about that?”   
  
“He said he wants the two of us to be dear friends and confidants. I believe those wants align with mine perfectly.”

Anathema huffed and stood up, whirling to face him “So you’re going to MARRY this man, sleep in the same bed as him, possibly adopt little royal babies together, and you’re going to sit there and tell yourself that the two of you will be unable to love each other romantically?”   
  
Aziraphale frowned “Oh, don’t put it that way. I told you, I’m fond-”   
  
“Oh, alright. I guess I should be happy. My best friend isn’t trying to be happy, he’s just hoping for a ‘fond’ marriage.”   
  
The prince stood up then, narrowing his eyes dangerously “I believe I have the right to choose what I want in my marriage. My marriage was chosen for me just as my mother’s was chosen for her and she ended up dead because of it. I’m controlling whatever small aspects of my life that I can, while I can. My throne has been taken away from me and I’m being sold to another country for trading goods and peace. Have you read the peace treaty?”   
  
Anathema’s lips thinned and she shook her head solemnly.   
  
“I have no rights in my marriage. None. I’m to obey Crowley’s wishes and if he were to pass, I wouldn’t be king of his country. I would have nothing left but inherited wealth and an empty hollow life. I don’t want to be a figurehead, I want to make changes. King Metatron has been wanting to get rid of me for my entire life but this is a fate worse than the death he had probably originally planned. I could only hope that Crowley’s kindness lasts.”   
  
Anathema looked on the verge of tears and Aziraphale belatedly realized he was crying too “I’m sorry for getting angry, my dear. I’m just-” He let out a shuddering sob as Anathema hugged him “I can’t ask for love. I can only hope for fondness and kindness.”   
  
Anathema held him tighter “Oh, little dove, I’ve never wanted anything less for you but I believe you’ll change your mind one day.”   
  


  
  
  


They arrived at the dining room and Aziraphale took his place next to Crowley. He pretended not to notice the red-haired man’s frown as he sat down “Are you alright, angel? Your eyes seem red.”   
  
The blonde laughed lightly “Oh, its- Its the silliest thing. I sprayed cologne in my eye by mistake while freshening up for dinner. I suppose I’ve got a mild case of the jitters.” He looked everywhere but Crowley as he took a sip of wine. He also pointedly ignored the look Anathema shot him across the table.   
  


Crowley didn’t seem to notice his distress and laughed lightly “Jitters? What the devil do you have to be nervous about? Our marriage? I thought we established earlier today that I’m almost as menacing as a glass of milk.”   
  
Aziraphale laughed at that, feeling some of his nerves ease up “Oh, my dear, how could I forget? It's quite silly of me, isn’t it?”   
  
“Nah, not silly at all. In fact, please do forget it. I have a reputation to keep up.” Crowley ended his sentence with a wink and Aziraphale laughed again “Oh, of course. I wouldn’t want to polish your perfectly tarnished reputation by mistake. That would be quite rude.”

They laughed together and Crowley’s knee knocked into Aziraphale’s under the table. He looked across the table to see Anathema smirking at him, he pointedly ignored her again and addressed Crowley instead “My dear, you are in for a treat. Our chef does remarkable things to oysters.”    
  
Crowley looked at his wine skeptically, Aziraphale noticed he still had his hair in the floral braid the girls had given him “I’ve never eaten an oyster.”   
  
“Oh well let me tempt you to-” Aziraphale started and trailed off when Crowley looked over at him in shock.    
  
“Oh but that’s your job, isn’t it?” He added coyly, delighted to receive an amused smirk in return. Both their faces fell at King Metatron’s calling Aziraphale to his side.   
  
Aziraphale approached the head of the table where the King ate “Yes, your majesty?”   
  
The man eyed him with distaste “Do keep in mind that you are representing our kingdom. I will not have you flirting like a harlot at the dinner table.”   
  
Aziraphale’s nostrils flared but he maintained his composure “Sir, he is to be my husband in just four days-”   
  
“Then I suppose you can keep to yourself for that long. Don’t think I don’t know about you sleeping around with that knight and bringing shame onto your marriage before it has even begun. I think it would be in your best interest if I don’t see it again. You’re dismissed.” He waved his hand lazily, as if he hadn’t essentially slut shamed Aziraphale within earshot of all their dinner guests.   
  
Embarrassed, Aziraphale made his way back to his seat and pointedly did not look at Crowley as they were served their first course. He should’ve known that his dalliances would backfire. His uncle hated him so much he was looking for any excuse to discredit his character. Their kingdom had always been so old fashioned. They didn’t like anything they deemed inappropriate before marriage and his uncle had just made sure to let everyone know about his bedroom life.

He broke out of his thoughts when Crowley nudged him “You’ve barely touched your food, angel.”   
  
“I’m not hungry, dear.” He tried smiling but he knew it was a weak attempt.   
  
“I don’t believe that for a moment, with all the excitement from earlier.” Another nudge, another cautious smile “Please, eat. To ease my mind, at least?”

  
Aziraphale cautiously ate his soup, not paying much attention to the flavor.    
  
Eventually the oysters were out and Crowley looked mildly sick “Oh, this is what they look like?” That earned a weak laugh from the blonde “Yes, dear. They’re a lot tastier than they look.”   
  
“I don’t want to be indelicate, angel, but they look sort of like- Ouch!” The red-hed glared at Anathema who was clearly pretending not to notice his yelp of pain despite being the one to kick him in the shin moments before.   
  
“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, concerned.    
  
Crowley nodded, sending one final pointed glare at Anathema before turning back to Aziraphale “I suppose I have to try one?”   
  
The blond frowned “Not if you don’t want to.”   
  
“What the hell? I’ll do it. How do I go about eating it?”    
  
Crowley ended up hating the oysters but it was worth it to see the blond laugh at his reaction.   
  


After dinner he changed into his performance attire, a white tunic with gold embroirdery and long flowing sleeves. Unlike his festival attire, the neckline was high while his back was exposed. This particular festival attire had been in his family for generations and was imbued with magic in order to remain fireproof, a caution fire mages had to be sure to take.   
  
He was rewarded with a similar stare from Crowley as he had gotten earlier. He smiled sheepishly “Do you like it? It was my mother’s and before that it was my grandfather’s. I know its old fashioned but-”   
  
“You look stunning. I’m sure your mother was too. Do you take after her?” He held out his arm for Aziraphale to take.   
  
“Oh, I don’t want to bore you.” He looked away, not in the mood for false interest. He knew Crowley was just trying to make pleasant conversation but his mother was a sensitive topic.   
  
“You don’t bore me. I wanted to know or I wouldn’t have asked.” Crowley assured.   
  
“Well, she was stunning. She was the talk of the kingdom when she first took the throne. She had to have a husband to do it, an arranged marriage, but she persevered and became the greatest ruler we’ve ever had. I’ve always wanted to be as strong as her.”   
  
“Why the hell would they make her marry to take the throne? My mother is allowed to rule in the event of my father’s passing as the sole monarch until she feels ready to step down for me to take over.”   
  
Aziraphale stiffened. So he wasn’t getting the rights of a woman in their marriage, he was getting even less than.    
  
Crowley noticed his tension and stopped walking “Is everything alright?”   
  
“Oh, of course dear. This is where we part ways. The seating for the royal family is just that way. I have to go prepare for my performance.” He gave Crowley’s hand a quick (what he hoped was reassuring) kiss and left without looking back. 

He had a plan, and it was probably a risky and foolish one, but he felt it had to be done. It's what his mother would have done.   
  
“You can do this, Aziraphale.” He reassured himself “You have her blood in your veins. You are a descendent of the Sun God himself.”   
  
He grabbed his violin and made his way to the center of the arena and shouted loud enough to be heard “The Sun God is a deity that represents honesty and goodwill. My honesty has been silenced along with my mother’s, my goodwill resides with my people.” He made direct eye contact with King Metatron “This performance will be the last. I wear clothing crafted for a god, I have the blood of a god flowing in my veins, I bear the weight of my mother’s dreams. I will give you this as a final reminder of the love my mother felt for this kingdom.   
  


The crowd roared with applause and then quieted as Aziraphale touched his bow to his violin and began to play.   
  
Fire sprang up around him, catching to the trails of his sleeves but not burning them, igniting his violin that still continued to play. He played a song that expressed both happiness and sorrow, ending with a bittersweet melody.   
  
He wore his heart on his sleeve as he played, letting the fire dance and take shape around him to tell his people, whom he may never see again, how much they were loved. He ended the song and the flames died down, silence blanketed the arena. He realized he was crying and belatedly realized that his people were crying too.

He looked up at King Metatron, who was turning an alarmingly angry shade of red and bowed before leaving the arena. As he walked away he heard another song pick up, the voices of the people singing the anthem from his mother’s rule.   
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t speak to anyone else that night, opting to go straight to bed. He even requested breakfast be brought to him, instead of joining his friends and fiance for breakfast. Aziraphale supposed he was too exhausted to pretend he was alright and hoped his companions would understand his need to be alone that day.   
  
A little after sunset, he ventured out of his room and approached Crowley’s wing of the castle. He meant to apologize for not saying a word to the other man since acting strangely the night before.   
  
His gait slowed as he heard angry voices coming out of the west office, Crowley’s stood out to him “Just what the fuck am I looking at?”   
  
“Don’t yell at me, you idiot. I didn’t draft the bloody thing.” He heard a bored voice respond, apparently not afraid of an angry royal.   
  
“Oh, but you were there! This is bloody unacceptable and I refuse to sign it, nor will I allow Aziraphale to sign something that dehumanizes him.”   
  
Aziraphale felt the world wash out around him. Crowley didn’t like the treaty despite getting the better deal. He didn’t want anyone to mistreat Aziraphale. Oh, this silly boy. Didn’t he know Aziraphale could handle himself?    
  
“Well, to be fair, his uncle drafted most of it. Even your father was a bit shocked but assumed from how the King speaks of his nephew that the boy would cause you harm if not kept under control.”   
  
“Kept under control!?” Crowley shouted “He’s an absolute bloody angel! I don’t want someone I can control, I want someone to cherish and be happy with. And for the record, great postulant mangled bollocks to the blasted peace treaty.” Aziraphale heard a crackle of flames and then a sigh “Great, you just burned a fucking peace treaty that took three months to draft. Explain that to your father.”   
  
The door opened and Aziraphale had nowhere to hide “Oh I will. I won’t be made into some monster just because of some balding prick’s superiority complex. You should see the way he talks to Az- Oh.”   
  
Aziraphale couldn’t look at him. Crowley was defending him, preparing to stand up to two kings for him, and Aziraphale had just eavesdropped on his private conversation.

“...Angel?” Crowley prompted after a stretch of tense silence.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Aziraphale said to the man’s shoes. He felt a gentle hand on his chin, tilting his head up “How much of that did you hear, angel?” Crowley’s voice was kind and Aziraphale felt tears prick at his eyes “I’m s-sorry. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped! It was wrong of me, I don’t deserve your kindness.” He was desperately pushing down the lump in his throat. He had been so happy yesterday morning before Gabriel had shown him that blasted treaty. Now he’s managed to piss off his uncle, and then piss off the most powerful potential ally he had.   
  
Crowley hugged him and Aziraphale reluctantly hugged back “You’re not angry with me?” He asked it hesitantly and the other man squeezed him tighter “Of course not, I couldn’t ever be angry with you.”   
  
Someone pointedly cleared their throat and the two broke apart “Are the two of you done? Or do you need a quick snog in the office while I go explain to everyone why the peace treaty got burned.”   
  
Crowley sighed “Aziraphale, this is Bea. Bea, this is Aziraphale.”   
  
They grinned politely at Aziraphale and held out their hand to shake “Pleased to make your acquaintance, I apologize in advance that my cousin is an idiot but he means well.”   
  
Aziraphale smiled back at them “I’m pleased to meet you as well, I heard many lovely things about you. Crowley cares for you a great deal.”   
  
Bea turned to Crowley “Say ‘lovely’ things about me ever again and I’ll kick your ass. I’ll give the two of you time to talk while I find Gabe. We’ll have to draft something new to at least make up some of the damage.”   
  
With that they walked away, leaving the two men alone. Aziraphale broke the silence “They called Gabriel ‘Gabe.’ Do they know each other that well? I mean, Gabe has mentioned them before but I didn’t realize the two of them are actually friends.”    
  
Crowley was confused too “I wouldn’t know, they haven’t mentioned it. Will you come into the office with me so we can talk?” 

Aziraphale reluctantly followed him into the office and Crowley closed the door behind them and walked over to the desk to lean against it “Well I want to start by asking how long you knew the treaty was so pitted against you.”    
  
“Since yesterday morning. After I went to my room to change, Gabriel walked in and read it to me while I changed behind the screen. He was angry as well. He did mention Bea stood up for me as well, if that helps anything.”   
  
The red-haired man scrubbed his face with his hands, looking distressed “You didn’t tell me. Why?”   
  
The blond’s chin wobbled as he took a seat in one of the chairs “I assumed you knew. Or, if you didn’t know, you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it if you did.”   
  
“So you thought it would be a better idea to spend the entire day pretending you were okay? Is that why your eyes were red last night? Why Anathema looked so worried?”   
  
Aziraphale nodded, feeling tears spill over “I can handle myself, I can endure. I’m sorry you were dragged into this mess.”   
  
“No.” Aziraphale saw, through blurred vision, as Crowley dropped to his knees in front of Aziraphale’s chair “You don’t ever have to apologize to me. I’m not angry with you, just at those prat’s trying to silence you. You’re so much better than that. Besides, we’re in this together. You’re the person I’m spending the rest of my life with. We’re on our own side, okay?”   
  
“I should’ve just trusted you enough to tell you-” The blond was interrupted when thumbs swept across his cheekbones, drying his tears “None of that, now. I feel like I’m failing as a husband when I’m already making you cry.” He said with a weak chuckle, making the blonde smile through his tears “It's not you, dear.”   
  
“In the future, I want us to be more honest with each other, even if we’ll make each other angry or upset. Is that fine with you?” The other man asked, relaxing when the blond nodded in agreement.   
  
“I’m glad we’re in agreement then.” His hands were still on Aziraphale’s cheeks and the blond realized for the first time that they were alone with no chaperone. Crowley appeared to come to the same realization because he blushed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Bea, Gabe, and Anathema all walked in and all three pairs of eyes immediately locked in on Aziraphale’s tear streaked face. The blond noticed and before they could get the wrong idea he smiled reassuringly “I got a bit emotional but I feel better now.”

Anathema eyed him intensely for a moment before stepping forward to ruffle his hair as Crolwey made his way around to the other side of the desk “I’m glad you’re feeling better, little dove. I could see it in your aura.”

Gabriel clapped his hands together and pulled up a chair and Bea did the same “Okay, let’s get to drafting this treaty.”

Bea grimaced “Must you be so excited about everything?” but their eyes held affection. Aziraphale decided that the two of them must be good friends. What an unlikely pair. Just like he and Crowley.   
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Crowley looked up from the outline he was already working on while Aziraphale was lost in thought “What do you think, Angel?”   
  
The blond blinked “What do I think?”   
  
“Yes, you’re a part of this as well.” Crowley looked so painfully sincere and Aziraphale felt something inside him shift, like the world was slightly off kilter but in the best way possible. Crowley took him seriously. For the first time since his mother passed, he was being given the chance to take control of his life. He really only had one issue.   
  
“I don’t really know much about peace treaties and what goes into making them.” He said shyly “I don’t mind sitting here with the rest of you while you write it, though.”   
  
“Nonsense! Come here, angel.” Crowley reached over and pulled a chair next to his “We’ll teach you.”

He sat with Crowley and the man kept his word. He answered every question Aziraphale had, which were many. At one point the blond had apologized for asking so many ‘stupid questions’ but Crowley only smiled reassuringly “There’s no such thing as a stupid question, angel. Especially not when you’re learning.”

  
  
After midnight they had finally finished the first draft of the treaty and were all ready to turn in for the night. Crowley stayed behind for a moment, telling the rest of them that he was just rereading for spelling mistakes. He had kissed Aziraphale’s knuckles gently, putting as much love as he dared into the small touch before the blond took his leave.   
  
He sat back down at the desk and grabbed his pen.   
  
**_Article XVII of The 9004 Peace Act_ ** **_  
_ ** **_1._ ** _ Aziraphale Zachary Fell of Heaven is to be given full rights as King in conjunction with that of his husband, Anthony Johnathon Crowley of Hell. _

**_2._ ** _ In the event of his husband’s passing, Aziraphale Zachary Fell of Heaven is to be given the throne as reigning Monarch until he wishes to resign from his duties as King. _   



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I had writers block and I was wanting to improve my writing (I hope its getting better?) 
> 
> I saw this twitter post that helped me, creativity-wise and it said that we're like a sponge and we have to absorb creative thoughts for a bit in order to be able to "wring them out" and I spent the last two days giving myself a repeated "I am a sponge" pep talk and it worked haha 
> 
> Mild warning: There are sex jokes in this chapter but I mean, the rating is M so I guess that's a given. Also, someone makes a tasteless comment about Aziraphale and Anathema's friendship being more than that and I thought I made it obvious but just in case anyone misunderstands- Aziraphale is definitely 100% gay and views Anathema as a sister. haha
> 
> Less mild warning: There are mentions of toxic relationships and how they affected Aziraphale in this chapter

Crowley came down to breakfast the next morning to find Aziraphale and his mother chatting. He hung around in the doorway for a moment, watching them.

His mother, Lillith, was a willowy but imposing woman with fair skin and dark hair that fell in curly waves down to her waist. Hell had immediately taken to her when she had married Crowley’s father. Lucifer claimed it was because of her beauty but Crowley had always felt it had more to do with her stern but mothering nature. She had always been so kind but he had seen his mother angry before. She wasn’t violent but her eyes and words were deadly and sharp. Crowley had never been unlucky enough to be on her bad side but he had seen quite a few arrogant lords cowed after underestimating her.  
  
She was currently sitting next to Aziraphale and touching him lightly on the arm while complimenting his clothing and looks as if she had known the man for years rather than a few minutes. Aziraphale blushed and stammered out a response, shifting his eyes to the doorway where Crowley stood “Oh! Good morning, my dear! I was just getting to know Queen Lillith.” 

Before Crowley could respond, his mother scoffed “None of that, you silly little thing. You may call me Lilly. Or mom. Whichever you prefer.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. His mother rarely lets anyone call her by anything other than her title, especially people who aren’t family. He wondered what she had learned about Aziraphale in so little time for her to like him this much.  
  
Aziraphale looked panicked “Oh- I don’t know if I uh-” The queen grabbed Aziraphale’s hand on which he wore the ring “You’re wearing my ring. That means my son is absolutely smitten. If you call me by any official titles, I will be rather cross with you.”  
  
“Yes, Q- Lilly.” Aziraphale’s eyes drifted to his plate as his blush deepened. Crowley was mortified and was considering feigning a sudden sickness when his mother waved him over “Don’t keep standing at the door, AJ, come eat. You have an important meeting today from what I hear.”  
  
Crowley dutifully sat down on Aziraphale’s other side and waited politely for the servant to give him his food before addressing his mother “What did you hear?”  
  
“Well, your father was angry with you for burning the treaty and Bea agreed to your being stupid but said you had good reason.” She glanced meaningfully at Aziraphale then back again “I, however, am not angry in the slightest. I told your father that he would’ve done the same for me if I was put in the same position as Zira and I am taking your side even if it means we have to take this poor dear with us even without the treaty.”  
  
Aziraphale’s head snapped up “With all due respect, our marriage is for the treaty and nothing else. I appreciate Crowley being kind and defending me but I will do whatever it takes to defend the happiness and safety of my people, even if it means sacrificing my own.”

Crowley felt a pang in his chest at Aziraphale’s words but he knew he had no right to expect the other man to reciprocate his feelings. The blond wanted a friend and that’s what Crowley would be for him. He knew this. He just didn’t realize it would hurt to hear it stated so plainly.  
  
Lillith blinked at him and Crowley noted that she looked impressed “Oh my. Even still, those terms were unacceptable and I told Lucy that, to begin with.”

The queen turned to her breakfast then and Crowley bumped his knee against Aziraphale’s under the table, causing the blond to return the action slightly rougher “Really? Do you want to fight at breakfast? Is this how our marriage will be?”  
  
Aziraphale laughed then “Oh no, my dear. You’re probably so much tougher and stronger than me. I would never want to fight you.” The blond’s tone was playful and slightly sarcastic but his eyes held a sharp and mischievous glint that made it obvious to Crowley that if Aziraphale held no doubt to his own abilities.  
  
“Why do I feel like you know something I don’t?” He asked, trying not to melt under the coy smile curling Aziraphale’s pink lips.  
  
“Oh my dear, I know plenty of things you don’t.” 

“Such as?”  
  
Aziraphale leaned towards him and Crowley leaned in as well for Aziraphale to whisper in a seductive voice “Did you know that dragons build nests?”  
  
Crowley burst out laughing then and Aziraphale did as well. Lillith smiled into her tea and said to herself in a voice too low for the two of them to hear “Oh love, you really did meet your match.”

  
  
  


“Are you nervous?” Crowley asked, watching Aziraphale pace outside of the meeting room.  
  
“Nervous? Why would I be nervous?” The blond asked with a weak laugh.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
“Why?” Aziraphale asked skeptically.  
  
“Just come here.” He grinned as the blond gave in and approached him and grabbed his hands “This is a spell I learned when I was young. You write what you’re nervous about on your palm and then kiss the fear away.” He demonstrated and the blond laughed as Crowley kissed his palm “That couldn’t possibly work.”  
  
“You’re laughing and not pacing anymore.” Crowley pointed out and Aziraphale rolled his eyes “I think that had more to do with you being a wily old thing rather than any actual magic. Do keep in mind that I am descended from a long line of demigod sorcerers. I know what magic feels like.”

“Oh, did I forget to magically kiss you? I can try again if you like.” Crowley grinned and held Aziraphale’s hand up to repeat the ‘spell.’  
  
“Wow, this is disgusting. Sweet. But disgusting.” They broke apart at the sound of Bea’s voice.

They approached, accompanied by Gabriel, and smirked at the two of them “Are you doing that fake magic trick your mom taught us when we were kids?”  
  
Crowley groaned “Damn you, Bea. I was just convincing him it was actual magic.”  
  
Aziraphale looked indignant “You were doing no such thing! I knew from the start you were up to your wily ways your absolute demon!” He was laughing by the end of his sentence and Crowley tried not to laugh as he held his hands up in mock defense “I give, I give. Feel better now?”  
  
“Yes, it does feel rather good to take the egg!” Aziraphale responded happily, adjusting his coat.  
  
Bea turned to Gabriel “Take the egg?” Both Crowley and Gabriel just waved at them to drop it. Crowley assumed Aziraphale was calling himself the winner of their ‘argument’ and suspected he may have to keep a journal to keep up with Aziraphale’s odd slang.

The door to the meeting room opened and Anathema stepped out “The Kings have discussed their private matters and they are ready for us to present the amended peace treaty.”

“Are you ready, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, holding out his hand. Aziraphale took it.  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be… and Crowley?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Thank you. For the magic trick, I mean.”  
  
Crowley squeezed his hand in response as they stepped into the meeting room.  
  
  


Now, it’s important to remember that fear is a powerful thing. If exposed to fear, your mind and body will immediately make the choice of fight or flight.  
  
Aziraphale was no stranger to fear. He had lead Heaven’s army to victory numerous times, even at the young age of sixteen. He had felt fear when his father had caught him handing his sword to a woman who was deemed their enemy but the blond had only seen a woman trying to support her family. In response to his fear, he had chosen to fight.  
  
He had felt fear when his father sentenced him to immediate execution, that same day his mother had chosen to fight. Everything after was a blur of fire and fury and when he awoke to his father dead and his mother nowhere to be seen, Aziraphale had felt the fear of being alone in the world. He fled from those feelings, locked them away.  
  


He felt he had been fleeing ever since then. He had never picked up another weapon, choosing only to be the kindest and gentlest he could be.  
  
Now, as his fate was being laid out before him on a piece of paper, the finality of it all caused him fear.

Aziraphale clutched Crowley’s hand tightly as King Metatron held his hand to stop his advisor, Sandalphum from reading “I’ve heard enough. This treaty isn’t acceptable.”  
  
Queen Lillith narrowed her eyes “Why is that? As far as I can tell the trading of goods is nearly the same, if not better. The only difference between this treaty and the last is the articles pertaining to Prince Aziraphale.”  
  
Metatron turned an angry shade of red and addressed Lucifer “I do not pretend to know the manner of which you conduct your business, King Lucifer, but here women hold their tongue in matters of politics, especially when speaking to a King.”  
  
Lucifer only smirked and leaned back in his chair as Lillith burst out laughing, a vicious sound “A king? Please. You’re a regent. That.” She pointed at Aziraphale “Is your King. I believe we all know why you don’t want Azirphale to have basic human rights. You’re afraid of him.”

Metatron stood up then and held his hand up as if to call in the guards.  
  
Aziraphale stood up too and every light in the room burned almost blindingly bright “I would suggest you sit down, Uncle, and let Lilly speak.”  
  
“You insolent-”  
  
“I suppose I am, but you’re a coward.” The lights dimmed slightly “You will treat Queen Lillith with the respect that she not only deserves but demands. You will agree to this peace treaty, host our wedding as agreed upon, then we’ll be out of your hair.”  
  
The king sneered “Or what?”  
  
Aziraphale waved his hand and fiery archers sprang up around the room, all aiming at the king “Or I kill you here and now, take my throne, and hold a party celebrating the death of a tyrant instead of a wedding. I believe my friends would be amendable.”

"You're bluffing."  
  
"I assure you, I'm not."

Metatron sat down then, cowed under the weight of Aziraphale’s promise, and the fiery archers disappeared and the lights went back to normal. Aziraphale sat in his seat next to Crowley, who looked rather shell-shocked “Well now that all that hanky panky is over with, Lilly dearest, please continue.” He smiled sweetly at the Queen, who winked back, seemingly unphased by Aziraphale’s display of power “As I was saying, and my darling here just demonstrated, you’re afraid of Aziraphale. As he has said, if you agree to the terms of the peace treaty like a good little King, we’ll be out of your hair. That sound good to me, how about you?”  
  
The king angrily signed the treaty “You will be out of my sight the day after the wedding and not a day later.” He pointed angrily at Aziraphale “That boy is a viper and he seduced your son. You’ll regret being kind to him. Its what killed my sister.” He moved toward the door and glanced at Anathema then back to Aziraphale “And when you go, take that bitch with you. Perhaps you and your prince can share her. I have no need for witches in my kingdom any longer.” With that, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Anathema rolled her eyes “Did he just suggest that you and I are sleeping together?”  
  
Aziraphale rubbed his hand over his face, shaking from all that had just happened “Yes, I suppose he forgot that I’m gay.” He chuckled dryly and glanced at Crowley, who was still staring at him, wide-eyed.  
  
Lucifer stood up then and made his way over to Aziraphale, holding his hand out to shake “I was going to make you prove yourself worthy of my son through a series of passive-aggressive comments but clearly that won’t be necessary. That was quite a display. May I ask what prompted it? From what I’ve heard you’re normally a gentle spirit.”  
  
“Oh- um.” Aziraphale blushed “This may seem silly but Lilly reminds me a lot of my mother and when he was rude to her.. I just couldn’t stand by and let him talk to her, or any of you, like that. Especially not when you all tried so hard to help me.”

“To be honest, I didn’t try to help you because I don’t care about what a dumb treaty says. My kingdom has my rules. I refuse to go by the rules of Heaven. However, it seemed important to my son to express his displeasure at your treatment so I made sure there was a meeting.”  
  
“Even still, I appreciate you scheduling the meeting.”  
  
Lucifer just smiled and clapped his hands together “I supposed I should get our servants organized in packing your things, we have a long trip ahead of us after the wedding.”  
  
Aziraphale smiled politely at him before turning back to Crowley to find him gone. His smile faltered as he looked at the empty seat.  
  
Of course, he has an arranged marriage with someone who actually likes him only for Aziraphale to go and ruin it by scaring him off. Crowley clearly wanted the sweet and delicate flower of a man he had come to know in the past week. He didn’t want the ugly, menacing man he had just witnessed threatening to kill his own uncle.  
  
He felt tears prick at his eyes but refused to cry here. Without a word, he stood up and left the room through the side door. 

  
  
  
  
Crowley ran his hands over his face trying to get himself together. He had to get away from Aziraphale for just a moment and slip back in while he was still distracted talking to Crowley’s father.  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would’ve politely excused himself but he had certain biological problems he really didn’t want to inadvertently call attention to, especially not while his parents were in the room.  
  
Why did Aziraphale have to be so gorgeous when angry? Couldn’t he have gotten someone who wouldn’t cause him to have an erection during a political meeting?  
  
After he had calmed down enough to be presentable he reentered the meeting room to find Aziraphale gone. He walked over to his mother, who was deep in conversation with Anathema “Mom, did you happen to see where Aziraphale went?”  
  
She gestured at a side door “He went through there after talking to your father. I assumed he was looking for you. He seemed a bit upset.” She turned to Anathema as Crowley began to walk away “It’s just like when they were little, remember? The poor dear would be crying up a storm and then Crowley let him hold his finger and he would immediately calm down.”  
  
That stopped Crowley in his tracks “What?”

His mother waved towards the door dismissively “Aren’t you supposed to be finding your fiance?”  
  
Crowley gave her an annoyed look “You just said he and I knew each other as children.”  
  
“Yes, love. Eden and I are the best of friends and we visited often when you were younger. That is until that awful husband of hers became convinced I was the one she was having an affair with and tried to incite war with Hell. It was such a messy business. You don’t remember? Oh, of course, you wouldn’t. You both were so young. You were only four the last time we came here. He was still new to walking and followed you everywhere, it was so darling.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, deciding not to correct his mother’s use of the present tense “Nice to know, mom. It would’ve made me feel a bit comforted before I got sent here to marry him.” He shot a dirty look at Anathema “And I suppose you knew about this?”  
  
She met his annoyed glare head-on “Yes, I did. It didn’t seem relevant to the situation and much can happen in twenty years. It didn’t mean I would just trust you.”  
  


“Yeah-yeah. I’m going to track down my wayward fiance now. Ciao.” He waved with his back turned as he headed out the door  
  
  
  
It took him a half-hour to find Aziraphale sitting by the fountain where Crowley had proposed. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Crowley realized with a pang that he’d been crying.  
  
“Angel?” He asked hesitantly and Aziraphale visibly flinched and then turned hastily to wipe at his face without Crowley seeing.  
  
“Yes, dear?” He asked, turning back and smiling as if nothing was wrong. One thing Crowley had come to realize about Aziraphale was that he was alarmingly good at compartmentalizing his problems. He hated to know what had caused him to be like this.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked, sitting down next to the blond who scrunched his face in confusion “Of course I’m alright.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Aziraphale asked in such a quiet voice that Crowley barely heard him “Are you alright?”  
  
“Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? You’re the one who’s been crying.” He murmured, reaching out and wiping away a tear that the blond had missed.

“I’m sorry if I frightened you. Or, if I wasn’t what you wanted me to be.”  
  
Crowley was confused now. He took off his glasses to look directly at Aziraphale to allow no room for misunderstanding “I’m not frightened of you, why would I be?”  
  
Aziraphale took a shuddering breath and wouldn’t meet his eyes “You left the first chance you got. It’s alright, I don’t blame you. I’m sorry for misleading you.”  
  
Crowley realized then, why Aziraphale had so dreadfully misunderstood the situation. He gently grabbed the blond’s chin and tilted his head to face him “You have never once led me to believe you are anything other than what you are. You’re this incredibly gorgeous, funny, and brave man that I become even more impressed by every day. Like I said before, I know our marriage is political but we get along. I mean, I already consider you one of my best friends. You’re not only trustworthy and honorable but you went out of your way to make a man piss his pants for being rude to my mother.” He laughed lightly and Aziraphale gave a little wet laugh as well “He did no such thing.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure he did. You just couldn’t see it because of his robes.” He nudged Aziraphale and the blond nudged back, laughing again and looking less upset.  
  
“Then why did you leave?” Aziraphale asked suddenly.  
  
Crowley blinked, not knowing how to answer the question “Um.. I was thirsty?”  
  
Aziraphale visibly relaxed “I feel so silly now. I was worried I had scared you off and that you were going to avoid me from here on out.”

“Oh, Angel, I’d never do that. We’re sharing a girlfriend now and I don’t want to make it awkward between the three of us.”  
  
The blond burst out laughing then and stood up “Quit all this silliness before you find yourself in the fountain, sir.”  
  
He stood up and grabbed Azirphale by his waist and drew the blond against him “Fine, fine. I’ll stop.”  
  
Aziraphale looked at him skeptically and Crowley couldn’t take it anymore “But I’ll have you know that the three of us are fated-”  
  


They came back in through the kitchen, drenched. Anathema walked through and raised her eyebrows at the two of them “Do I want to know?”  
  
Aziraphale “Probably not, my lover. Who is a woman.”

“With breasts.” Crowley added.  
  
“Yes, breasts. I love breasts.” Aziraphale continued.

The cook, Molly, shot Aziraphale a mock glare “I’ve known you since you came into this world and I have never heard you spout such nonsense. Is this boy influencing you?”

“No, just loving women. That’s a thing I do.” Aziraphale replied innocently.

Molly smacked him with a towel as she walked by, causing Aziraphale to laugh. Molly winked at Crowley on her way out “You’re a good boy. You both stay that way.”  
  
Anathema rolled her eyes and chuckled at their banter “You’re both idiots, I hope you know that. Now go get changed into dry clothes before you catch a cold.”

“Yes, my darling love.” Aziraphale replied.  
  
“Goddess of my heart.” Crowley continued.  
  
“Fire of my lo-” Aziraphale began.  
  
Anathema picked up a spoon and aimed it at the two of them “Don’t test me, boys.”

They both laughed and ran from the room.  
  
“I feel like a five-year-old.” Aziraphale panted after they got out Anathema’s line of fire.  
  
“Well love, that’s what fun feels like.” Crowley laughed.

“Speaking of fun..” Aziraphale began.  
  
“Yes?” Crowley prompted.  
  
“How well can you climb?”  
  
  


  
  


That question led to Crowley climbing in Aziraphale’s bedroom window a little after midnight “Angel?” He called out, avoiding the numerous stacks of books around the room, some were already sorted neatly into crates.  
  
Aziraphale walked through some double doors, holding a wine glass and wearing a ridiculously outdated silk dressing gown. It had no business being sexy but here Crowley was, appreciating how the silk draped over Aziraphale’s curves “There you are, dearest. I hope the climb wasn’t too terrible? I’m sure I could’ve convinced my guards to let you in but I wanted this to be private.”  
  
Crowley felt his heart rate speed up as he followed Aziraphale into the other room. The room was antiquated and full of bookshelves that were near to bursting with books. There were also various trinkets and mismatched pieces of furniture scattered about. Crowley’s gaze around the room was interrupted by Aziraphale handing him a glass of wine and gesturing for him to take a seat. Aziraphale promptly sat next to him, unbearably close.  
  
“We’re friends, right?” Aziraphale asked hesitantly, Crowley noted that the blond was flushed red. 

“Yeah, of course, why?” Crowley asked, impressed at Aziraphale’s dive straight to the point.  
  
“I need help with something and I feel I can only ask you for help with it.” The blond’s shoulders slumped and he looked into his wine glass.  
  
“I’ll help you!” Crowley responded hastily.  
  
“You don’t know what it is yet.” Aziraphale responded with a playful eye-roll. The blush was still there.  
  
“I don’t care. I’ll help.” Crowley’s eyes drifted down to Aziraphale’s wine-stained lips and he looked away quickly, taking a deep gulp of his wine. If Aziraphale was asking what he thought he was asking...  
  
“Well in that case..” Aziraphale shifted closer to him and looked up at him with imploring blue eyes “Learn the wedding dance with me?”  
  
Crowley’s mind screeched to a halt “Ngk.”  
  
Aziraphale pouted then and backed away “You said you would help me!”  
  
“You got me to climb into a four-story window for dance lessons!?” He whisper-shouted, standing up “I could’ve fallen to my death!”  
  
Aziraphale was still pouting and Crowley realized the red flush to his cheeks was from drinking “I’ll have you know its all terribly embarrassing for me to not know a cultural dance. What did you think I wanted you to sneak up here for?”  
  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
  
“Oh.” Aziraphale said finally, and picked up the wine to take a swig straight from the bottle “Okay.”

Crowley didn’t even understand what was going on anymore “Okay!?”  
  
Aziraphale shrugged “We’re getting married in two days. I don’t think sex would be an issue. If you want to have sex, we can have sex.”  
  
“You- I- Do you want to have sex?” Crowley squeaked out.  
  
“The first and only time I ever had sex it hurt and I didn’t even- I didn’t enjoy it. I don’t expect you to stay celibate while we’re married but if you insist upon being faithful in our marriage I suppose it would be cruel of me to-”  
  
Crowley cut him off by snatching the wine bottle “First off, no more of this for the rest of the night. You’re drunk, clearly. Secondly, I don’t sleep with people unless they want to sleep with me. You’re under no obligation to me. If you don’t like sex, we won’t have it.”  
  
“I don’t think sex was the problem.” Aziraphale muttered as Crowley crossed the room and grabbed a pitcher of water and poured the blond a glass.  
  
“I don’t think so either. If you want dancing lessons I’ll give you dancing lessons. We’re only dancing sober so we don’t fall and break something.”  
  
Aziraphale took a slow sip of his water “Are you angry with me?”  
  
“I’m not angry with you, never you. I just feel like there have been men in your life who have given you some dreadful misconceptions about how a relationship should be. I was lucky in that my parents are fond of each other and I’ve never been in a toxic relationship. Not everyone has had that luxury and from what I gathered at the meeting today, your mother and father didn’t have a good relationship.”  
  
Aziraphale’s face clouded “Can I have the wine back?”  
  
“I’m afraid not. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but you’re cut off from the wine, love.”  
  
“No, I’ll tell you.” He grimaced then “I’ll also have to tell you I may have lied… or omitted the truth about what happened to my sword.”  
  
Crowley nodded, prompting Aziraphale to continue so he did.  
  
He had found the woman fleeing the battlefield, weaponless. He had stopped her and she had pleaded for mercy, informing him she had two children at home and her sole purpose in becoming a knight was to feed and clothe them but she didn’t want them to be left motherless. Aziraphale had given her his weapon, assuring no harm would come to her as long as she wields it.  
  
Aziraphale’s father had caught him and had sentenced him to immediate execution for treason. Crowley interrupted then “Why would your father want to kill his only heir?”  
  
The blond shrugged “I believe he thought my mother had an affair and conceived me with someone else. He had found this prophecy book talking about the bastard child of a god conceived with a sorceress queen saving us all from destruction.”  
  
“Wow… that’s-”  
  
“Insane? Yes. He was an incredibly terrible person. Unfortunately, he was my biological father, I had Madame Tracy check using her magic.”  
  
“What happened next?”  
  
“Well he just stabbed me, fatally, and my mother saw us and she-” He broke off and took a shuddering breath “She and I have this ability where we can heal people but we bring their injury or illness onto ourselves. She.. she healed me and my father... He laughed. He saw his wife dying and laughed. I don’t remember much of what happened next. I just remember flames and I was so angry. When I awoke, I was home in my bed and Anathema told me both my parents were dead. I think I killed him but I don’t know. Isn’t that a terrible thing. To kill your own parent and not remember it?” He was crying then and Crowley sat down next to him, grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around the other man before pulling him onto his lap.  
  
“No, angel. That doesn’t make you a horrible person. He was the horrible person here. Besides, you don’t know for sure if it was you. It could’ve been anyone or anything.”  
  
“I’m the reason she’s dead.” Aziraphale sobbed into Crowley’s chest.  
  
“Oh no, no. Darling, you’re not the reason she’s dead. She made that choice to save you because she loved you. That’s what good mothers do. You’re not at fault here.”  
  
He rocked the other man and rubbed his hand soothingly over his curls until his sobs quieted down “Thank you, Crowley. I haven’t ever talked about this with anyone, not even Anathema. Why is it that I can open up this much around you?” He cuddled closer to Crowley’s chest.  
  
“We’re just compatible. Probably stars aligning or some nonsense like that.” He joked and Aziraphale chucked quietly.  
  
“Did you know we were friends when we were children?” He asked quietly.  
  
“No, we were?”  
  
“Yeah, mother told me earlier. She said I could always make you quit crying when you were a baby.” He smiled at Aziraphale who was looking up at him from where he was cuddling his chest.  
  
“Well, what was your tactic?”  
  
He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and laced their fingers together “The baby version of this. I spiced it up because we’re adults now.”  
  
“You’re so dumb.” Aziraphale murmured, his eyes drifting shut.  
  
“Yes, and you’re sleepy.” He stood up, taking Aziraphale with him.  
  
The blond’s eyes shot open “Oh no! Put me down! I’m too heavy!”  
  
Crowley laughed and carried Aziraphale over to his bed “I wear a heavy suit of armor and wield a glave that’s taller than you are. You’re not too heavy.”  
  
“But... I’m soft.”  
  
“Yes, the softest and most beautiful man in all of Heaven and Hell.” He kissed Aziraphale on the forehead as his eyes dropped shut once again. He gently brushed a gold curl from his face, feeling a flush of warmth at the small smile that graced Aziraphale’s sleeping features.  
  
He was complete, unavoidably in love with this puzzle of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it took a while! I hope ya'll enjoy and please don't forget to leave comments and kudos! I'm having a hard time with quarantine and I'm living for them right now haha


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update! I haven't been feeling well and I'm pretty sure I have coronavirus now so that sucks haha No worries, I seem to have only a mild case and I doubt its even worth a hospital trip!
> 
> Anyways I hope yall enjoy this chapter and there IS mild sexual content so minor warning for that
> 
> Speaking of mild sexual content, when we do come to the sexy times, would you rather I keep it in the story or write a separate one-shot work for it?

Aziraphale woke up with a mild headache and rolled over in bed with an embarrassed groan. He had not only managed to show his angry side to his future husband but had gone and talked about his feelings as well. Dreadfully embarrassing business, all of it.  
  
He opened his eyes and realized with a start that Crowley was still in his room, sleeping on the couch in a position that Azirphale couldn’t fathom being comfortable.   
  
“You silly serpent, you could’ve just slept in the bed with me.” He murmured before getting up to wake his friend.   
  
Oh, but he looked so lovely like this, with his red hair fanned out over the throw pillow and glowing brightly as fire in the morning sunlight. His eyes trailed from his hair to his brows, which were normally showing such expression, relaxed in sleep then down to his hooked nose and pink lips. God, this man was beautiful. He was all sharp angles and hard lines, a contrast to Aziraphale’s soft curves.   
  
William had told Azirphale once, that he should lose weight, that his soft body ruined his pretty face. Crowley had picked the blond up with a laugh, told him he was the softest and beautiful man he had ever seen. Aziraphale fought down his blush, feelings really were a dreadful business.   
  
As if sensing someone watching him, Crowley stirred and blinked sleepily up at Aziraphale with a small smile “G’morning, Angel.” Aziraphale felt that it was unfair for anyone to be that cute first thing in the morning.   
  
He sat on the edge of the couch next to Crowley’s middle, daring to reach out and ruffle the tempting red curls atop his fiance’s head “Good morning, dearest. You could have just slept with me, I’m sure the couch is dreadfully uncomfortable.”   
  
Crowley turned a light shade of pink and shifted “Oh, no. I can sleep anywhere, honestly.”   
  
“I can’t imagine you’re comfortable here, but alright. Why did you stay?”

“I didn’t want to fall in the dark but I also didn’t want to embarrass you by leaving your room that late at night.” Crowley murmured, leaning into where Azirphale was petting his hair.  
  
“Darling, that’s so kind of you but unnecessary. I did threaten to kill my uncle, after all. I believe it’s obvious I don’t care what he thinks of me anymore.”   
  
“Do you want me to leave?” Crowley asked, reaching for his glasses.   
  
Aziraphale stopped his hand “Please stay for a while? We can have our breakfast taken up to us. I’m exhausted after last night and could use a cuddle if you’re amenable.” He looked away with a blush and heard Crowley chuckle next to him before reclining back against the arm of the couch and holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture “Come here, angel.”   
  
The blond awkward clambered on top of him, straddling his chest “I’m not too heavy?” He asked, self-conscious.   
  
“No, not even close.” Crowley stroked his hand along Aziraphale’s burning cheek before pulling him down to press a light kiss on his forehead and wrap his arms around him “In fact, this feels perfect.”

“Mhmm. It rather does, doesn’t it?” Aziraphale asked rhetorically, feeling his body relax back into sleep. 

  
  
  
  
Crowley awoke a while later to the blond still asleep on top of him, snoring and slightly drooling. He probably should’ve found it gross but he was in love so he just found it cute and a little funny. He pressed a light kiss to Aziraphale’s curls and ran his hand along his back and was rewarded with a happy burble from he sleeping blond and for him to snuggle closer to him. When Azirphale shifted Crowley couldn’t help but notice that his nightgown had ridden up and Crowley gave a quiet sigh before carefully pulling the nightgown down to cover his plump thighs “No need to tempt me first thing, love. You do that enough in your waking hours.” Another happy burble, another wiggle, and Crowley resumed rubbing his back.

Things were peaceful for a while before Aziraphale’s bedroom doors flew open and Anathema stormed in, flanked by Bea and Gabriel. The trio stopped at the sight of them and had a series of reactions. Anathema looked annoyed, yet unsurprised. Bea gave Crowley an impressed look. Gabriel looked pissed.  
  
Anathema was the first to speak “Just what the hell is going on here?”   
  
Crowley put his finger over his mouth to tell them to be quiet before whispering “I could ask you guys the same thing!”   
  
“We were worried when neither of you showed up for breakfast.” Anathema shot back in a normal voice “But I see the two you were enjoying yourselves.” She smirked and Crowley’s rising blush.   
  
“It’s not like that!” He whispered petulantly and Bea gave a quiet snort of laughter that Crowley glared into silence.   
  
“Crowley I honestly hoped for better from you, especially with my cousin! I thought we were friends!” Gabriel’s voice boomed, too loud as always, he didn’t look pissed anymore, just confused.

Aziraphale was finally roused awake by Gabriel’s loud voice and looked sleepily up at Crowley and then at their friends who were all standing in his room.  
  
He shot up, then blushed at the seemingly compromising position he and Crowley were in “It’s not what it looks like!”

“Yeah!” Crowley added “It’s not what it looks like. Oh and Gabe, we aren’t friends. Whatever the hell gave you that idea?”

“Why are all of you in here, anyway?” The blond shifted slightly and Crowley glued his eyes to Anathema’s face instead of Aziraphale’s thighs. A mistake, because Anathema seemed to know what Crowley was attempting to look away from.  
  
“Just checking on you, little dove. We now know the two of you are alright so we’ll be going.” She turned and began shuffling Bea and Gabriel (who was still processing that he and Crowley weren’t friends) out of the room, giving them a final wink before shutting the double doors behind her.   
  
Aziraphale groaned and covered his face “She thinks we fucked.”   
  
“Angel, please don’t say dirty words while straddling me. I’m trying to be respectful but I’m only a man.” He finished his sentence with an awkward laugh and Aziraphale uncovered his face, though his flush deepened. Crowley momentarily wondered how far down the blush went before Aziraphale spoke “You.. like that?”   
  
“Like what?” He asked, quirking his brow playfully “Pretty men using ugly words?”   
  
Aziraphale nodded shyly and Crowley nodded too “I do. I like that, specifically. I also have a thing for blonds, since we’re on the subject.”   
  
“Oh, do you? I suppose you specifically have a thing for dirty talking blonds with whom you have an arranged marriage contract?” Aziraphale leaned forward, biting his lip lightly and Crowley put his hands behind Aziraphale’s knees and slowly ran them up to midway up his thighs, slightly pushing up his nightgown “Oh I do.” He growled, “I like them enough to marry them, don’t I?”   
  
Aziraphale’s pupils were blown wide open, his face still flushed. He opened his mouth once, twice, then he laughed weakly and got up “You’re such a wily thing, Crowley, trying to distract me from the favor I asked you.”

Crowley felt like a bucket of water had been splashed over him. He had nearly forgotten that Aziraphale wasn’t interested in sex.  
  
“You caught me.” He played his mix of arousal and embarrassment off with a laugh, putting on his glasses “I’ll go freshen up in my room and I’ll meet you here afterward?”   
  
Aziraphale tugged on his nightgown self-consciously “Maybe not here, now that I think about it. We could trip over my books.”   
  
“When do they start decorating the ballroom? Can we dance there?” He asked and the blond nodded “That would be the best idea.”   
  
“Well uh, see you in a bit then.” He muttered awkwardly before taking his leave, worried he’d messed up the trust Aziraphale seemed to have in him.

  
  
  
  
  


After a cold bath, Crowley met up with Aziraphale in the ballroom “About earlier…” He began awkwardly and Azirphale held his hand up and smiled kindly “Oh no, dearest, that was my fault. I forgot myself for a moment.”  
  
“Oh, no. I should be the one apologizing-”   
  
“You’re a tease, Crowley.” Aziraphale murmured “You don’t have to pretend to want to marry me. I would actually prefer it if you didn’t.” He smiled weakly and looked away, nervously wringing his hands together “I brought a book with the instructions for the dance and even a few helpful drawings!”   
  
Crowley wanted to protest that he wanted nothing more than to marry Aziraphale but he suspected it wouldn’t be welcome so he dutifully looked over his shoulder at the book as Azirphale read the instructions out loud.   
  
“Angel, this dance doesn’t seem very romantic.” He chuckled and the blond looked indignant “It’s traditional!”   
  
“From the Sun God ...or?”   
  
“From the forefathers of Heaven!”   
  
“Love, this says for us to barely touch hands and stand nearly a foot apart.”

A petulant sniff “It didn’t seem to be an issue for you when we danced at the festival.”  
  
“This is our wedding, not a festival.” As Crowley spoke, he noticed Aziraphale’s lips twitch, the beginning sign he was going to laugh.

Aziraphale’s shoulders shook with contained laughter “Okay.. okay it’s not terribly romantic is it?” he laughed out loud, the tension between the two of them seemed to be settling down.  
  
Crowley laughed too and gently took the book from Aziraphale and put it down on the floor near the wall.   
  
The blond mock glared at him “Well do you have any better ideas? Or one single better idea?”   
  
The other man just tilted his head and held out his arms, the blond stepped up to him “Good boy.”   
  
He moved grabbed Aziraphale’s hand in one of his then moved his other hand down to the small of the blond’s waist, pulling the two of them nearly flush against each other.   
  
“Oh dear, this will cause a scandal.”   
  
“Good.” Crowley winked at him, forgetting he was wearing his glasses. “This is a popular dance in hell and yes, your uncle will absolutely hate it.”   
  
He guided Aziraphale around the ballroom teaching him the steps, even daring to lift the blond and earned a delighted laugh. He took note that Aziraphale seemed to like being picked up, or rather, men strong enough to pick him up. Either way, Crowley was more than happy to oblige.

  
  
  
Anathema and Lilly stood at the entrance to the ballroom watching them.   
  
“Anna, why doesn’t that boy believe love exists when his aura is petal pink and nearly covering the whole ballroom with the force of it?” She lifted her brow at the younger woman who sighed sadly.   
  
“He’s still not over the incident with his father and mother, then he fell in love for the first time and I suppose the trauma of what happened affected him more than I had thought. He didn’t take his first heartbreak very well and I’m worried that Crowley will get the punishment for it.”

“So he doesn’t know?” Lilly watched her son lift the blond, as they danced across the ballroom floor.  
  
“No, she requested that he specifically not know.” Anathema sighed, watching the pair “I feel so stupid now. Madam Tracy told us that he would meet his soulmate in a chance encounter and then he met William- I didn’t think about how many chance encounters he would have in his life. I feel so awful for encouraging it. I just wanted so badly to see him happy.”   
  
Lilly put a soothing hand on her shoulder and inclined her head to wear Crowley was whispering something to Aziraphale, causing the blond to laugh “Does he not look happy now?”   
  
“I feel a sense of tragedy when I look at them. I don’t know if I’m overprotective of Aziraphale or if its that part of my grandmother in me, telling me what will happen next.”   
  
“Oh, Agnus did always have a knack for that. That’s what Eden loves so much about her. Now, don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” She assured the younger girl, wrapping a protective arm around her and steering her away from the ballroom “Let’s give them some privacy.”   
  
“You seem so sure that they’ll have a happy ending.” Anathema murmured.   
  
“Now now, you know we have a tendency to know these things. I see happiness in their future, years and years of it.”   
  
“Grandmother Agnus said the same thing when Aziraphale was born.” Anathema murmured distractedly and Lilly shook her shoulder “See? Trust in your grandmother and trust in me, when have I ever been wrong?”   
  
“Well, there was that time when Eden wanted to dye her hair-”   
  
“Now, now. That wasn’t fortune related and we were both wine drunk.”   
  
The two women laughed, as they walked away and began to discuss their excitement for the wedding.

  
  
  
  


“I think we’ve practiced enough for today.” Aziraphale said breathlessly as he broke off from Crowley to sip a glass of water “We both still have to get fitted for our wedding attire.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Crowley groaned “I have to wear white and gold.”  
  
Azirphale tensed “Do you not like the colors?”   
  
“They look good on you!” He assured “Just.. I wear black, red, and silver normally. I just feel like I’m going to look like an idiot and you’re going to regret agreeing to marry me.”   
  
Aziraphale playfully grabbed Crowley’s chin “Awe, you sweet thing, I’d marry you even if you’re ugly.”   
  
“You’re a bastard.” Crowley laughed and Aziraphale let go of his chin.   
  
“I’m kidding, dear. You’re gorgeous and I doubt that would change just because of a color scheme. But if I can make one request?” The blond blushed and wrung his hands.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Wear your hair in a braid… like at the festival. You.. you looked pretty.” Aziraphale’s face flushed darker and so did Crowley’s.   
  
“Oh.. ngk... Okay. Yes. Yeah, I’ll uh... Do that. Definitely.”

“Right, well uh, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then. At the wedding.”  
  
“Yes, our wedding.” Crowley murmured, mostly to himself.   
  
The blond turned to walk away and Crowley caught his wrist “You look pretty too. All the time, I mean.”   
  
Aziraphale’s face spread into a beaming smile “Thank you, dearest!” He kissed Crowley’s cheek and made his leave.   
  
Crowley just stood there for a few moments, touching his cheek where Aziraphale had kissed him. He was really marrying that beautiful dream of a man tomorrow.   
  
“Crowley!” Gabriel’s voice turned Crowley’s smile into a grimace “Come on, Gabe! I was having a moment here!”   
  
Gabriel looked uncomfortable “Look, I get that this is an arranged marriage but I know how you are.”   
  
He tilted his head at the bigger man “That can mean so many things.”   
  
“You- You take a lot of people to your bed. You’re a prince, you’re handsome, people like that kind of thing and I get that. I just… Aziraphale has been through a lot. Please don’t make him another notch on your bedpost.”

Crowley groaned in annoyance “Gabriel… he and I are getting married tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes and he’s going to your country where he has no say whatsoever if you decide to take other lovers or consorts.”   
  
“Well if it will make you feel better I suppose I can tell you how I really feel about your cousin, provided you tell me how you feel about mine.”   
  
Gabriel blushed then and Crowley smirked “Family’s gotta protect family, huh?”   
  
“Bea and I have an understanding” Gabriel muttered shyly, still blushing.   
  
Crowley guffawed “Woo-whee! An understanding? AN UNDERSTANDING? You’re wanting to get married and the both of you UNDERSTAND THAT?”   
  
“Please don’t laugh. I love them.”   
  
“You say that so easily.” Crowley had stopped laughing and eyed the other man.   
  
“Yes, well, its the truth.” He offered, unusually sheepish.   
  
“I guess since you and I will be in-laws in the future I might as well tell you. I’m in love with Aziraphale. No, he doesn’t know. No, I don’t intend to tell him. He doesn’t seem to want romantic love so I’ve resolved myself to being his friend despite our marriage.”   
  
Gabriel clapped him on the back “Don’t look so down, AJ! I’m sure he’ll come around!”   
  
Crowley rubbed his sore shoulder “Please, don’t ever fucking call me AJ again.”   
  
“But we’re friends now.” He lightly punched Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley jumped up, pulling the other man down into a playful headlock.   
  
“We’ve been friends for ten years, you fucking idiot. We’re just not friends when you barge in on me when I’m in compromising positions.”   
  
He let Gabriel up and they began heading out of the room “... So… Don’t do that again?”   
  
“Definitely never do that again.” He laughed, shaking his head.

He thought again about how sweetly Aziraphale had kissed his cheek. Clearly, Aziraphale didn’t seem to have much faith in romance anymore but Crowley felt a sense of resolve wash over him. He would prove to Aziraphale that he was worthy of all the cheesy romantic things that he didn’t seem to think realistically existed, even if it took the rest of his life.  
  
“Gabe, what are Aziraphale’s favorite things? Candies, chocolates, wines?”   
  
Gabriel looked surprised for a moment at Crowley’s question then grinned broadly “Alright, loverboy, I suppose I can help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to notice I'm kind of writing them with mild dom/sub undertones. Oops. Should I tag that? lol I hope yall enjoyed and please leave comments and kudos! I live for them!
> 
> **I also wrote this chapter while on cold medicine so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes please forgive me haha


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! There's mild sexual content in this chapter and there's a discussion of consent but otherwise, no warnings
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and reading despite my random updates!! I appreciate all of you
> 
> Ps. Please forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes I've been taking a lot of cold medicine so I may miss some stuff! Sorry!

Aziraphale wrung his hands nervously “I don’t look silly, do I?”  
  
“Zira, you look absolutely ethereal. Stop frowning.” Anathema chastised as she applied a bit of rouge to his lips “Crowley is going to be completely awestruck when he sees you and so will everyone else.”   
  
“I don’t care if Crowley is awestruck” Aziraphale mumbled. Anathema shot him a deadpan look, catching on to his lie “You’ve been blushing nearly constantly, I walked in on you sleeping on top of him yesterday without care for propriety. Please, feel free to go on your ‘I don’t believe in love’ spiel but you can’t possibly try to convince me you aren’t attracted to him.”   
  
The blond blushed “I admit that he is handsome and charming and I’m fond of him but-”   
  
“I won’t argue with you on your wedding day little dove, but do keep in mind I can see auras.” Anathema cut him off and stepped away from him looking appreciative “You look gorgeous.”   
  
Aziraphale gave her an exasperated look and then turned to the mirror. His breath caught “Oh… I ought to wear makeup more often.”   
  


Anathema giggled “I volunteer to help you in your endeavors.” Her face softened and her eyes looked wet “You remind me of your mother right now.”  
  


His tailor had used Aziraphale’s coronation gown as inspiration for his suit. Like his festival attire, his suit resembled a gown but had a pair of gold-embroidered tights underneath. The sleeves of the suit slouched down to his arms, exposing his collar bones and shoulders, and the neckline was trimmed with gold embroidery and imported pearls. He wore his mother’s necklace to adorn his otherwise bare neck, and Anathema had lightly added shimmering gold powder along his collarbones.  
  
He tried to work past the knot in his throat “I wish she was here. She would’ve liked him, despite the circumstances.”   
  
“If she was here, you wouldn’t have these circumstances at all.” Anathema pulled him into a hug, careful not to mess up his makeup or wrinkle his suit “She would’ve loved to see you all dressed up before your wedding though.”   
  
They pulled apart and Aziraphale laughed weakly, blinking back tears “I probably wouldn’t be getting married if she were still here. I’d be happily single, just me and my books.”   
  
Anathema barked a short laugh “No, as soon as William hurt you, she would’ve put every ounce of her energy into making him live to regret it. You wouldn’t have left the palace without looking like an ascending god. She would’ve thrown a ball and invited all the men in the Seven Kingdoms who were eligible and tried to set you up.”

Aziraphale laughed then “Oh dear. Agnus would’ve helped her too.” He shook his head “Oh and may the sun help us all when they set their sight on poor Crowley. Mom would’ve loved his hair.”  
  
“Eden would’ve loved that he makes you laugh.” She said quietly, holding out her arm “Now, are you ready for the first day of the rest of your lives?”   


He took it “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

  
  


“I swear if you don’t stop pacing, you won’t have to be nervous about your wedding because you’d be dead.” Bea groused, halfheartedly.  
  
“You don’t understand because you’re not the one getting married.” Crowley shot back, moving to run a hand through his hair.   
  
His mother cut in then, “Anthony Johnathon Crowley, if you so much as touch that braid I will not only let Bea kill you, but I’d encourage it.”0

He winced “I’m just worried because this is a political arrangement and I know he accepts it but I wish.. I wish it wasn’t political and that this was because we both wanted it.”

Lilly patted his cheek “You’re a kind-hearted and beautiful young man and I believe Zira sees that. Try talking to him, asking if he would like to be courted properly afterward. You don’t have to rush things because of a silly piece of paper.”  
  
“He isn’t interested in love, mother.”   
  
“Yes, I’ve heard something about it.” She flicked her hand “He’s been hurt, just give him time to heal. Be a good friend and help him to heal. He’ll come around.”

He shot her a judgemental look “You and Anathema are the biggest gossips.”  
  
“Yes, dear. We all know this. Now buck up. Today is the first day of the rest of your life. How do you feel?”   
  
“Bloody nervous.”

His mother laughed and patted his hand “If it helps, I’m sure he’s just as nervous.”  
  
“I love him.”   
  
Bea’s head snapped up in surprise but Lilly just smiled to herself, remaining unsurprised as always “Oh I knew the moment I showed up and met a cherubic boy with a heart of gold and a brilliant smile to match wearing my ring.” She nudged him and he laughed nervously.   
  
“I can’t ever surprise you, can I?”   
  
“You’re just like your mother in that way.” Lilly mused, almost to herself “You think you’re mysterious and dark when your face is an open book and your heart is forever on your sleeve.”   
  
Crowley just looked at her confused, Lilly was anything but an open book nor did she show any extreme emotion. She usually either looked sly or amused, never betraying an emotion other than that. He didn’t have time to tease her about her mischaracterization though, because Gabriel knocked on his bedroom door and poked his head in “It’s time, buddy.”   
  
He took a deep breath and patted his mother’s hand when she reassuringly touched his shoulder “Alright, the first day of the rest of our lives. How scary can that possibly be?”

The doors opened from both sides of the temple and Crowley’s breath caught as his question from earlier was answered. Terrifying, but worth it.  
  
Aziraphale was a natural beauty, soft with earnest blue eyes, golden hair, and pale skin. Looking at Aziraphale now, wearing an elaborate suit and adorned with jewelry and makeup, Crowley could see his godlike presence peaking through. They locked eyes and Aziraphale blushed and moved his mouth slowly to empathize what he was saying, even from across the room “You look beautiful.”   
  
Oh, this wasn’t fair to Crowley’s heart at all “You too.” He mouthed back, with a wink. He was struggling to keep it together as they approached each other and the alter on which two glasses of wine and three candles, two smaller and one larger, were laid out alongside a red ribbon.

The high priest of the Sun Temple gave everyone a moment to sit down before speaking.  
  
“We are gathered here today to not only join two lovers in the joy of matrimony but to join two kingdoms into another era of peace and goodwill.”   
  
Aziraphale smiled shyly at Crowley as the priest handed them candles and lit the large one “The Sun God represents love, strength of heart, faithfulness, and honesty. These qualities make for the strongest of unions should they be nourished and given the love and care to grow. The Sun protects us, keeps us warm, brings us joy and life, as we should do unto our partners. Do you, Prince Azirphale Zachary Fell of Heaven vow to do this unto your husband? To give him strength, be faithful, be honest, protect him, keep him warm and full of joy and life?”   
  
“I do.” Azirphale said, realizing he meant it. Crowley was a good man and even if love in a romantic sense was out of the question, he could love Crowley and be his closest friend, someone he can rely on.   
  
“Please light your candle.” Aziraphale did so and placed his candle into the holder on the table next to the large one, as the priest began to speak to Crowley.   
  
“The Goddess of the Moon represents fertility, romance, protectiveness, and selflessness. The Moon knows where the tides should push and pull, and watches over us, protects us like a mother does her children. Do you vow to romance your husband, to protect him selflessly, to know where you should lead the both of you, to watch over him and protect him and the family the two of you will create together?”   
  
“I do.” He replied, honestly, trying not to melt at the thought of he and Aziraphale adopting kids together. Too soon. He wasn’t even sure if Aziraphale wanted to be a dad. Sure, he loved kids, but there’s a difference between liking kids and wanting to be responsible for one.

“Please light your candle.” Crowley mimicked what Aziraphale had done and turned to face him as the priest handed them goblets and began wrapping the red ribbon around their hands loosely “The red ribbon represents the bond between two people who’s destinies are intertwined, such as in marriage or great events. The sharing of wine is a blessing for the marriage while drinking from your partner’s cup represents the need to take care of each other to sustain your marriage.” He filled their cups “Please drink.”  
  
They drank from each other’s cup and pulled back so the priest can unbind their hands and place their cups on the altar behind them. He turned to them and smiled kindly “By the blessing of the Sun and with my deepest gratitude to the Moon for her blessing, I pronounce both of you husbands. You may now kiss.”

Their kiss was chaste and sweet, there were no sparks like in a storybook. The both of them just felt like a key had slid into the lock, waiting to be turned, a sort of jolt of recognition, then the kiss was over and they turned to the wedding guests, smiling as they cheered for their union. 

  
  
  


The reception was lavish and the doors to the palace were open for common citizens to attend. The two grooms hadn’t said much to each other since the kiss, Crowley was much too nervous and Aziraphale was too confused about why the kiss had felt so wonderful when it really hadn’t been much considering the kinds of kisses he had received before.  
  
Their first dance was announced and Crowley seemed to snap out of his nerves and gave Aziraphale an absolutely wicked look before pulling the two of them flush together, causing several gasps from the guests followed by catcalls and cheers. Aziraphale laughed as Crowley led him around the ballroom floor just like they had the day before “This is being surprisingly well received.”   
  
Crowley winked “They love you and you look beautiful. Your uncle looks like he might die if he gets any angrier so I’m going to consider this a success.”

There were several more cheers when Crowley lifted Aziraphale when the music peaked but by the time the music and dance had slowed, the two men were so caught up in each other they might as well have been alone in the room. The music stopped and there was a moment of silence before the ballroom abrupted in more applause and a new song started up as more dancers filled the floor.

Aziraphale broke away from Crowley gently, starting to feel overwhelmed “Please excuse me, dear. I feel a bit peckish and I do believe I saw food and wine being served.”   
  
Crowley smiled and kissed his cheek “Alright. If you need me I’ll be talking to Bea. I see them in the corner refusing to dance.”   
  
The blond snorted “Oh how rude. What would poor Gabriel do?”

As if to answer his question, Gabriel and Anathema danced by. Anathema stuck her tongue out at Aziraphale and he responded with a similar gesture, making Crowley laugh. He gave Aziraphale a light kiss to his knuckles and then departed to go speak to his cousin as Aziraphale headed out in search of food.

He had just got a glass of wine and a delightful looking pastry when an unwelcome voice piped up “Is your new husband okay with you eating like this?”  
  
“Oh, William, please excuse my rudeness but what the fuck are you doing here?” He replied in a saccharine tone with a smile to match as he pointedly took a bite of his pastry.   
  
William glowered at him “You know I hate when you curse.” He evaded the question easily, his face softened then “Peaches, what happened to us? We could’ve worked things out-”   
  
“We would’ve done no such thing. I don’t know what it is about my countenance that confuses you, sir, but I know my worth which is a lot more than yours.”   
  
The other man scoffed “Oh, did your prince tell you that?”   
  
“Prince Crowley has been nothing but a gentleman to me. I’m fond of him and I’m grateful to have him.” He finished off his pastry, appearing nonchalant and sipped his wine.   
  
“Well your gentleman is well known for the sexual appetite, I hope you can find some way to keep up because in my experience all you know how to do is cry.”

Aziraphale felt his blood boil “Oh sod off, William.”  
  
“You don’t seem to believe me about him so when you get to Hell, be sure to introduce yourself to Claire. She would know better than anyone from what I hear.”   
  
Aziraphale walked away then, shaking. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand circle around his waist “What did that prat want?”   
  
He followed Crowley’s gaze to where William still stood, watching where Aziraphale stood next to his husband “Oh, he um- He was just being rude is all. I handled it.”

“You sure, angel? I can have him kicked out if you wish.” Crowley offered, his hand tightening protectively and scowling in the other man’s direction.  
  
He reached up and touched his husband’s cheek, soothing him “I’m fine. He won’t bother us again. We’re supposed to be celebrating, forget him.”   
  
Crowley seemed to relax then, and gave Aziraphale a lopsided smile “Alright, my husband.” He leaned in as if to kiss Aziraphale and the blond felt his blood freeze and he turned to the side, pretending to be expecting a kiss on the cheek. Crowley accepted it with grace and pulled Aziraphale back to the dance floor “Dance with me?”

Azirphale knew William was just trying to get under his skin and it, unfortunately, had worked. Was Crowley going to take other lovers? Aziraphale had told him before that it would be okay but the more he thought about Crowley kissing other people or making love with other people, the more the thought turned his stomach. Terribly selfish and dreadful business, all of this was. He also wondered who Claire was and how William would be privy to Hell’s gossip.   
  
Crowley must’ve noticed Aziraphale’s tension because he stopped dancing and took Aziraphale’s hand, leading him out of the ballroom and upstairs “But the reception-”   
  
The redhead laughed “The ceremony is the important part and everyone is going to get drunk and they’re not even going to notice we’ve gone.”   
  


The blond felt his heart race “So you’re just skipping to the main event?” He kept his tone playful and Crowley laughed, seemingly completely relaxed “Something like that.”  
  
Crowley threw open Azirphale’s bedroom door with a flourish and the blond felt his nerves relax immensely “You got me books… and wine… and candy?” He giggled, despite himself “You don’t have to woo me, you already have me.” He walked over to the bed where his gifts were laid out and carefully picked up the first book “A prophecy book?”   
  
The redhead looked nervous “Are they the right ones? I remember you mentioned the first night I was here that you specifically like to collect books on prophecy and-”   
  
“I love them, thank you.” He put the books and candy in one of the packing crates left open in his room and grabbed the wine, holding it up “My favorite wine, as well. You really shouldn’t have gone through all the trouble.”

“Anything for you, angel.” Crowley told him sincerely before grabbing two wine glasses “Now for the real party. One of the books I bought you is a poetry book, we’re taking a sip every time the poet compares their lover to a plant and two when they say something along the lines of ‘drinking nectar.’”   
  
Aziraphale burst out laughing, sorting through the stack to find a collection of romantic poetry from the last century “Oh good lord, what kind of poetry is this? It sounds dirty.”   
  
Crowley tilted his head, considering “Three sips if the poetry sounds dirty but doesn’t involve nectar.”   
  
“I’ll take you up on this challenge, good sir. What happens when we’re done with the bottle?”   
  
“It means we won. We can take turns reading aloud if you like.”   
  
Aziraphale sat on the bed with a laugh and Crowley sat next to him and opened the book and began reading.   
  
Three hours later they were laying on the bed, not quite drunk but feeling a pleasant buzz from the wine “This was jolly good fun, we should do it again but with everyone else. Maybe with stronger alcohol.”

Crowley agreed with a laugh and they laid there for a moment, shoulder to shoulder “Anthony?”  
  
The redhead looked over at him, his eyes soft (he had lost his glasses sometime after the second poem) “Yes, angel?”   
  
He shifted slightly so he was leaning over the other man and kissed him gently “Thank you for the gifts.”   
  
Crowley responded by kissing him, still chaste, still achingly gentle. Aziraphale remembered what William said about Crowley’s experience and instead of letting that make him falter like earlier, he deepened the kiss, moaning slightly when Crowley did the same.   
  
As they kissed, Azirphale reached for Crowley’s hand and guided it to his back where the lacings of the suit began. The other man stiffened and jerked away “I uh- Shit. Sorry. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Aziraphale blinked at him “... having sex on our wedding night isn’t a good idea?”  
  
The other man nodded and Aziraphale sat back “Then why did you do all of this?” He gestured at the crate that held the books and candy and then to the empty bottle of wine that sat on the bedside table.   
  
Crowley looked affronted “To be nice? To be a good husband? I don’t do nice things for you with any expectations of reciprocation. I do nice things for you because I like seeing you happy.”   
  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Aziraphale’s hands shook in his lap and he gripped them together tightly “You- William said-”   
  
The other man’s head snapped up and Aziraphale realized he had never seen Crowley angry until now “What the fuck did he say to you!?”

Aziraphale shrugged helplessly, still staring at his lap. Crowley hands reached out and covered his “I don’t know what he said but clearly its why you felt obligated. I told you before we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and I meant that, angel.”  
  
“But if I don’t you’ll- I- Oh this is terribly embarrassing.” He saw a few drops fall on Crowley’s hands covering his own “I’m crying too. This is awful.”   
  
“What is it that you think I’ll do? Sleep with other people?” Crowley asked gently and he sighed when Azirphale nodded.   
  
“I won’t. I know that your experiences will make it hard for you to believe that but I mean it, with all my heart. You won’t have to worry about me being unfaithful and that won’t change based on if you and I sleep together or not. Plenty of couples are happy with each other even without it being sexual.”   
  
“Oh, it’s not that I don’t want sex it’s just that I- I’m scared of it. It hurt so badly and then he just did it with someone else like it was nothing. I thought I was more or less over it until he made a rude comment about me crying and then he-”   
  
“You cried and he kept going?” Crowley’s voice sounded murderous and Aziraphale turned his hands over and squeezed Crowley’s “He said it was going to hurt the first time. Is it not?”   
  
“Mild discomfort is normal but not tears of pain! The first time I bottomed the guy took care of me and made sure I was alright through it, that’s how it should be.”   
  
“Oh.” His voice sounded small, even to his own ears.

“Let’s just take things slow and let it happen naturally, establish boundaries, that sort of thing.”  
  
Aziraphale nodded in agreement “Where should we start?”   
  
Crowley laughed lightly “On my end, you could literally do anything you want to me and I will be completely fine with that.”   
  
The blond frowned “There’s got to be something?”   
  
“Just keep yourself safe and out of danger and please don’t be unfaithful and I’m going to be happy. I really like kissing you and I think you are absolutely breathtaking so attraction definitely isn’t a problem.”   
  
“Attraction isn’t a problem here either.. But you must know, Crowley, I don’t want your to think my affections will reach beyond fondness. Love in a romantic sense isn’t something I believe in nor am I interested in it should it exist.”   
  
Crowley blinked at him for a moment then shrugged “Alright. No ‘I love you’s.’” He reclined back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling “Anything else?”   
  
“Well, I like kissing. I would like more time before we go further than that, if that is alright.”   
  
“Of course, take all the time you need.” Crowley responded easily, smiling gently.   
  
“If we go too fast what do I do? Do I just… tell you?”   
  
“Yeah, sounds good to me. Anything else?”   
  
“Who is Claire?” Aziraphale blurted the question and Crowley stiffened slightly before pretending to relax, his smile not reaching his eyes “A friend of mine. Why? Did Robert mention her?”   
  
“His name is William.” He chided gently “Yes, he’s the one who mentioned her. You said she’s just your friend but your entire demeanor changed when I mentioned her. Why?”   
  
“Well if you must know, its not your business. She is my friend. That isn’t a lie. As far as what Hubert was speaking of, it’s not my business to tell nor is it your business to hear it. You’re going to hear rumors when we get to Hell and I want you to know that none of them are true.”

Aziraphale decided that correcting Crowley on William’s name was a lost cause “What sort of rumors?”  
  
Crowley grimaced “Please don’t make me talk about it. Do you trust me?”

The blond realized he did. William had gave him a moment of doubt, sure, but Crowley had done nothing but show goodwill towards him since they met. He trusted Crowley as much as he trusted Anathema and Gabriel, it was strange if not a bit disconcerting “Yes, yes I do trust you.”  
  
The redhead sat up and gave Aziraphale a quick kiss of gratitude and then rolled off the bed “I don’t know about you but I’m tired.”   
  
Aziraphale yawned as if in response and Crowley chuckled before gesturing at Aziraphale “Do you need me to unlace the back of that so you can get changed for bed? I’ll behave.”   
  
The blond rolled his eyes and stood up, trying not to shiver at the feeling of Crowley’s fingers against his back. He grabbed one of his pajama sets and headed towards his bathroom to change and wash his makeup off while Crowley did the same at the washbasin in the bedroom.   
  
This was fine. They were fine.   
  
They laid on the bed, shoulder to shoulder, and let the awkwardness settle in. Crowley broke the silence “Can we cuddle? I liked that before.”   
  
Azirphale nodded gratefully “How do you want to-”   
  
Crowley broke him off by enthusiastically turning his back to his husband “Little spoon!”   
  
The blond chuckled before settling behind his husband and wrapping his arm around his waist.   
  
Oh. This was much better.   
  
“Goodnight, angel.”   
  
“Goodnight, dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and please make sure to leave comments and kudos!! I live for them right now! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! The plot will be thickening from here on out so hold on to your seats lol


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any CW except for mild insecurities
> 
> This chapter is pretty fast-paced, I think, but there's kind of a lot going on as far as Aziraphale going to a new environment and getting more comfortable with Crowley
> 
> Oh and there's a made up word in this chapter "Dragolitore" and it's pronounced "Dray-go-lee-tohr-aye" and the accented emphasis is on the last two syllables lol

Aziraphale woke up the next morning with a mouth full of hair and a dead arm but thought to himself that it was worth it, to sleep next to this beautiful man that was now his husband. He shifted slightly and Crowley rolled over in his sleep to put his head on the blond’s shoulder, mumbling something unintelligible.

“What was that, dear?”

“Stop moving.” Crowley mumbled again, shifting closer. Aziraphale laughed “We need to be up soon. We have a long day ahead of us and though I’ve never been to Hell, I hear its a few days journey.”   
  
Crowley grumbled again and sat up, his hair wild and tangled “Oh, right. I hate traveling.”   
  
“Well, I am glad to be away from my uncle. Besides, I’ve never left Heaven.”   
  
The other man looked startled at that “Never? Weren’t you military?”   
  
“I defended Heaven on our own lands. Once, I traveled to the border lining Dragolitore but never got to actually cross it. We just met with their delegates for a discussion and headed home.”   
  
Crowley suddenly jumped up, suddenly more enthusiastic “Then what are you waiting for? Get dressed so we can go get breakfast.”   
  
The blond complied with a laugh at his husband’s enthusiasm and the two of them headed down to breakfast.

Breakfast was brief and mostly silent as the group finished quickly, eager to leave. Gabriel had decided to join them as Aziraphale’s personal guard in Hell, much to the blond’s delight.

Then they were saying their goodbyes to the palace staff and Madame Tracy who had come to gather Aziraphale and Anathema in a tearful hug “I’ll miss the both of you so much, be sure to write!”    
  
They returned the sentiment, all teary-eyed. Aziraphale had come to look at the woman like an aunt and would surely miss her.    
  
Then they were off and Aziraphale watched out the window, waving to citizens as he left his home and all he had ever known behind.   
  


When the city was out of sight, Aziraphale sighed and leaned against the back of his seat, feeling forlorn before the silence in the carriage was broken “I’ll take you to Dragolitore, if you’d like.”   
  


Aziraphale glanced up at his husband who was looking out the window, seemingly trying to comfort him but not knowing how “I’ll take you anywhere in the world you want to go.”

The blond smiled and got up to sit next to his husband, leaning against him “I’m going to miss Heaven but I’m sure I’ll come to see Hell as my home too. Everyone I care about will be there, after all.”   
  
The redhead circled an arm around his waist, shifting him closer, and kissed the top of his head “Even still, you’ll see and experience anything and everything you desire.”   
  
“What I desire, my dear husband, is for you to kiss me.” He murmured.   
  
Crowley pretended to mull it over “I suppose I can do that for you.”    
  
They laughed into the kiss.   
  


They stopped around sundown to let the horses rest, Aziraphale was so engrossed in his book, he nearly jumped and toppled Crowley, who had fallen asleep using the blond’s lap as a pillow, into the floor of the carriage when the caravan had lurched to a stop.

The two of them exited the carriage to stretch their legs and Aziraphale gasped at the sight of mountains in the distance “We’re not in Heaven anymore.”   
  
Crowley chuckled “No, we probably crossed the border around an hour ago.” He pointed at the mountains “Those mountains mark the border between Hell and Dragolitore.”   
  
“Do you think we’ll see a dragon?” He breathed, still squinting in the distance.   
  
“Nah, they’re notoriously antisocial, and rarely show their dragon forms. A friend of mine is a Dragolitorian and she’s nice but the rest that I’ve met are so reserved. They live much longer than humans, much like sorcerers do.”

“Really? What’s her name?” He asked curiously and Crowley got a similar look on his face as he did when Azirphale had asked about Claire, causing the blond to feel a lurch in his stomach “If its none of my business-”   
  
“Her name is Aimi. You’ll meet her and I believe you’ll like her.” He still looked tense but he smiled and his smile did meet his eyes this time.   
  
“Are there any other friends I will be meeting?” He asked and Crowley laughed “Oh, probably not. I’m not terribly social and I usually stick to my circle. Anyone else is just for someone to talk to at a party, not actual friends I’d go out of my way to introduce you to.”   
  
Aziraphale could tell by his tone that the other man didn’t want to talk about that either so he just nodded politely “I’m rather excited to meet Claire and Aimi. Are they friends with each other as well?”   
  
Crowley immediately tensed again and his face became guarded and closed off “Something like that. Can we talk about something else?”    
  
Azirphale dropped it and began asking questions about how often Crowley was able to travel and to where.   
  
Their conversation was nearly enough to ease that voice in the back of his mind telling him that Crowley was hiding something big from him and it had to be something dreadful.   
  
  


They reached the Capital of Hell two days later, shortly before teatime. Aziraphale gasped as he saw black jagged spires rising in the distance, forming a wall around a massive and sprawling city, easily three times the size of Heaven. They passed through the gates and Azirphale could make up the palace in the distance. It was a large, dramatic structure with spiked roofs and tall towers, the dark color scheme matching the outer walls. It was beautiful, in a dark way.   
  
People waved and cheered in the direction of the caravan as they traveled through, the cheers didn’t die down even as the palace gate closed behind them.   
  
“Well, that was terribly exciting!” He gasped out as Crowley helped him out of the carriage.

“Oh, yes. They’re an enthusiastic bunch for sure. Now, let me show you to our suite so we can get settled.” Crowley replied, taking Aziraphale’s hand and leading him in.   
  
The inside of the palace was just as dark and dramatic as the outside. The walls were covered in silver, black, and red tapestries and suits of black armor lined the walls leading to a grand staircase. Aziraphale’s shoes felt entirely too loud on the marble flooring.   
  
Crowley’s room was… empty. It had furniture and a few paintings but he didn’t seem to have many material possessions. The only things in his suite that Crowley seemed to care about was his bed, piled high with imported silk sheets and luxurious pillows, and his bathroom, the tub was more of a pool built into the floor and had a ring floating atop it. Aziraphale asked about the floating ring and Crowley laughed “Its magic. Hot water comes out of it. I got it from The Madeis Isles when I was a teenager.”

Aziraphale just stared at it, tilting his head “How do I turn it on?”   
  
Arms circled him from behind and Crowley nipped at his neck “Ferve-unda.”   
The water turned on, beginning to fill the massive tub as Aziraphale watched in awe. Crowley brought him out of his thoughts by letting go of him “Did you want a bath?”   
  
“Oh that sounds marvelous!” He replied enthusiastically and his husband moved to a cabinet, bringing out several bottles of liquid and walked over to the tub, pouring some in “These are some bath oils. They’re great for your skin. I’ll be in the bedroom when you get done.”   
  
Aziraphale tugged at his shirt as Crowley moved to leave “Don’t you want a bath too?”   
  
Crowley shrugged, not taking the hint “I’ll just take one after you, it’s not a problem.”   
  
“Well what I mean to say is- we could save water and time if we just took a bath together?” Aziraphale self consciously stared at the ground as Crowley grew silent. Mentally kicking himself, he added “Not sexually, just- I think it would be nice. Besides, the tub is so big it would be a waste not to share.”   
  
Crowley laughed then, unbuttoning his shirt “Don’t make me feel stingy for not letting anyone in my tub. I’m territorial.”   
  
Azirphale blinked “You’ve never shared this tub with anyone? Crowley, it’s so big!”   
  
“Angel, I’ve never let anyone except my family into my room.” He replied easily, throwing his shirt into a hamper “Are you going to bathe with your clothes on or?”   
  
The blond realized with embarrassment that he was staring at the other man’s chest and turned away quickly “Of course I’m not bathing with clothes on. Just- don’t look.”   
  
Crowley burst out laughing “That’s so stingy. You got to look.”   
  
Aziraphale shot him a withering look and the other man turned around “Fine, I won’t look.”

He quickly disrobed and threw his clothing into a hamper before dropping down into the tub “Alright, you can turn around now.”   
  
Crowley removed the rest of his clothes with another small laugh, clearly not shy about his nudity. Aziraphale tried not to look until Crowley dropped into the water across from him with a sigh “Oh my love, how I missed you. You’re so warm.”   
  
The blond laughed “Should I be jealous of the tub?”   
  
“Oh yes. This is my greatest love, I’m sorry.” Crowley replied with a laugh before dunking his head under the water.   
  
He resurfaced and shot Aziraphale a sly look “You’re still staring.”   
  
“I am doing no such thing!” Aziraphale huffed, indignant, before turning to the bottles next to the edge of the tub “Which of these is soap?”   
  
Crowley laughed and waded up to him “This one is the soap for your body, this for your hair, and this for your face.” 

Aziraphale turned to Crowley and sighed “Alright, I was staring. I’ve gone swimming naked with friends before when I was in the military but no one I was attracted to. I didn’t realize how intimate it would be.”   
  
“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Crowley asked gently and Aziraphale shook his head “No, I’d actually like if you’d kiss me.”   
  
Crowley kissed him gently and Aziraphale broke away from the kiss with an amused huff “You kiss me as if I would break.”   
  
“I kiss you like you’re precious, actually. Would you rather I not?”   
  
“I didn’t say that. It’s quite nice actually.”   
  
“Then hush and let me kiss you.” Crowley growled playfully, causing the blond to laugh into their next kiss as the taller man's hands came to rest on his naked waist, pulling him closer.    
  
They kissed for a few minutes before the redhead broke away with a contented sigh “Okay we need to actually bathe before the water gets cold.”   
  
Aziraphale pouted “I could heat it back up.”   
  
The other man laughed “I’ve felt the heat of your fire from across the square. You’d boil us alive and as lovely of a stew as we’d make, I believe I promised we’d go traveling in the future.”

The blond rolled his eyes playfully and the two of them bathed quickly before the water cooled. Azirphale told himself not to look but found his eyes drifting to Crowley’s arse as he climbed out of the tub. The other man made a show of turning around “Do you like what you see, angel?”   
  
Mortified, Azirphale covered his face “How are you so confident?”   
  
“Eh, bodies are bodies. We’ve got what we’ve got so there’s no point being shy about it.” He laughed and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself before grabbing another and placing it on the edge of the tub next to Aziraphale “I’m shameless, sorry.”

Crowley turned around, dutifully still keeping his promise not to look, as Aziraphale attempted to hop out of the tub… and couldn’t “Crowley you had the blasted tub made too tall!”   
  
“What?” The man asked confused, turning around to see his husband struggling “Do you need help?” He looked entirely too amused, in Aziraphale’s opinion.   
  
“Yes, I need bloody help! Not everyone is tall!” He griped and the other man laughed as he approached the edge of the tub and held out his hand “Grab on.”   
  
Aziraphale let the other man help him out of the tub and realized belatedly that he was completely naked and within sight of his husband “Don’t laugh.”   
  
Crowley cleared his throat and looked away, his face red “Forgive me if this is out of line but your body is gorgeous. It’s hardly something I’d laugh at.”

Aziraphale wrapped a towel around himself, blushing “Your body is gorgeous too.”   
  
“Oh, I know.” Crowley joked and Aziraphale swatted him on the arse “You’re a menace.”

  


They dressed with their backs to each other and Crowley glanced at the clock with a sigh while buttoning his shirt “I have a meeting with my father and some officials and then I have some work to catch up on in my office.”    
  
Aziraphale tried not to look disappointed “Oh, well is it fine if I explore the city for a bit?”   
  
“Of course. Just take a guard with you.” Crowley gave him a quick kiss “Bye, Angel. Be safe. There’s a coin purse in my coat pocket you can take for spending money.”   
  
“Have a nice day, dear.” He replied as his husband left the room. Aziraphale suddenly felt alone.

  
  
  


Hell was crowded and bustling with activity and Aziraphale tried not to feel intimidated by the crowds as he explored. He had forgone taking a guard and decided to just explore the town square within sight of the palace gates. He found a small pastry shop and decided to try their cheesecake and paired it with a floral tea. The woman running the shop made conversation with Aziraphale and seemed delighted by his enthusiastic compliments.   
  
After more exploring, he located a music shop and found the loveliest lute, which he bought. Crowley seemed to like his violin playing and Azirphale hadn’t had the chance to play the lute for his husband. His next discovery was a bookshop and he became so caught up in exploring the stacks that when he finally pulled himself from the shop, it was nearly sundown. He was just about to make his way to the palace when he saw some children playing next to the fountain. Their dog ran up to Aziraphale, barking in delight and the man bent over to scratch behind his ears “Oh you are the loveliest creature! What’s your name?”   
  
“His name is Dog!” A boy answered, running up. He had a mop of curly brown hair and was flanked by four other children. Aziraphale stood up quickly and held out his hand “Oh! You must be Adam. I’m Aziraphale.”   
  
Adam shook his hand “Yes, I’m Adam. Are you the guy who married my brother?”   
  
“Yes, that’s me!” He replied, smiling “And you must be Pepper, Warlock, Wensleydale, and Brian.” He pointed at each kid, delighted to realize he guessed correctly from what Crowley had spoken of the group.   
  


The kids all mumbled introductions and Adam glanced at Azirphale’s lute “Were you a bard before you married my brother?”   
  
“Wha- Oh- Oh no. I just play a little as a hobby. I’m not really-”   
  
“You should play a song for us to perform along with! We needed something fun to do!” Adam suggested in a tone that made it sound more like a demand. The other kids chorused in agreement, save for Warlock, who just looked bored.   
  
“Oh I don’t know-”   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re one of those boring adults who forgot how to have fun.” Adam wrinkled his nose and Aziraphale sighed in defeat.   
  
“Alright but it’ll only be one song, am I understood? Your brother will be worried about me if I’m out too late.”

“Can the song be a long one?” Wensleydale asked.   
  
“Don’t be stupid, Wensleydale, songs can’t possibly be long.” Pepper rolled her eyes.   
  
“Actually they can last as long as he’s willing to sing.” Warlock mumbled.

“Won’t he run out of breath?” Brian asked.   
  
“Warlock is right, he can just keep singing.” Adam smiled brightly as his friend who gave a small smile in return.   
  
“I will sing one normal length song then I’ll be on my way, children. I don’t want your brother to worry.” He repeated, determined to stand his ground

  
  
  
Crowley sat in his office, reading over a document, when he heard music coming from the square. Lilly burst into his office without knocking and practically pulled him from his chair “You’ll want to see this.”   
  
They made it into the square just outside the palace gates and Crowley burst into a fit of laughter. Aziraphale was dancing precariously on the edge of the fountain, strumming a lute and singing while wearing the most exaggerated and silly hat Crowley had ever seen while Adam and The Them were doing some sort of interpretive dance along to what Aziraphale was singing. Apparently the townspeople who gathered to watch had started to memorize the song because they were clapping and singing along.   
  
Azirphale hit a high note and broke away from strumming his loot to toss his hat to Pepper who acted as if she was coronating Adam with it as Azirphale strummed even faster on the lute and sped up the song whirling so quickly the ends of his tunic flared up. He was flushed and smiling brightly at the kids as they performed and Crowley felt his chest warm. His mother nudged him with an amused look “They like him. I've been listening and they've sang half a dozen songs together.”

As if on queue, Aziraphale looked up at him and immediately slipped when he caught sight of his husband. Crowley ran forward only to find Aziraphale had been caught in the knick of time and was being helped up “Oh thank you so much, dear girl.”

Crowley recognized the build and blonde hair from anywhere and grimaced. This was going to go down like a lead balloon.

  
  


The woman who helped him was easily one of the most gorgeous girls he’d ever seen. She was tall, nearly as tall as Crowley, with short blonde hair and bright, intelligent green eyes. She was clearly a warrior, or at least trained as one and was wearing a suit rather than a gown. The woman ran her hair through her short blonde curls in a gesture that was strangely familiar “Its the least I could do after such an enthusiastic performance….”   
  
“Oh! My name is Azirphale.” He held out his hand and she took it for him to kiss.   
  
“My name is Lady Claire of the Gemma estate.” Her eyes were sharp and calculating as she took him in. He just gaped at her. This was Claire? This painfully gorgeous woman was Claire? Oh, dear. 

Crowley came out of nowhere and Claire’s entire demeanor changed. She threw herself at Crowley and to Aziraphale’s horror, he hugged her back and whispered something to her. Aziraphale couldn’t make out what he said but it was a warning tone and she pulled back with a scowl “Oh come off it, AJ.”    
  
She turned back to Azirphale and seemed to connect the dots and her smile returned but was tense and clearly fake “Oh, so you’re AJ’s husband. I’ve heard stories about the Prince of Heaven and somehow I didn’t expect you to be so… quaint.”

Crowley grimaced and grabbed her arm, Aziraphale just watched, his heart in his throat “We’ll talk later. Okay?”

Claire nodded and gave Aziraphale one last wary look before walking away, ruffling Adam’s hair as she walked past him, causing the boy to laugh.   
  
The blond found his voice “That was Claire… she doesn’t seem to like me.”   
  
“Claire doesn’t like anyone.” Crowley said dismissively. Aziraphale wanted to point out that Claire clearly liked Crowley enough to hug him. He wanted to point out that Claire was polite until she had learned of his connection to Crowley. Instead, he kept his mouth shut as he trailed after his husband back home. He trusted Crowley.   
  
He trusted Crowley. 

When Crowley left directly after dinner, promising to be back in a few hours, he turned in for the night and realized, sitting alone in the dark of their shared bedroom, that trust was much easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire has entered the chat finally lol She's going to be present from here on out. 
> 
> Also, I hope everyone enjoyed and please be sure to leave comments and kudos! Reading your comments literally puts a huge smile on my face every time I update <3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running HIGHHHHH 
> 
> CW for mild violence, blood, and yelling

Crowley came home a few hours later and gently shifted into the bed, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale with a contented sigh “Are you still awake, angel?”   
  
“Yes, I couldn’t sleep.” Aziraphale murmured, trying not to betray any emotion. He rolled over to face his husband “Were you with Claire?”   
  
“Yeah, she and I had something important to discuss.” Crowley replied, shuffling closer to Aziraphale “Can we keep her out of our bedroom conversations? I wanted to kiss you.”   
  
“You don’t have to ask every time you kiss me.” Aziraphale laughed.   
  
“I want to make sure you want to kiss me.” Crowley responded sincerely.   
  
Aziraphale stroked his hand along his husband’s jaw “Do you want me?”   
  
“More than you know, angel.” Was the response.   
  
“Kiss me then.” Aziraphale whispered, relieved.   
  
Crowley didn’t need to be told twice.

  
  


Aziraphale quickly acclimated to life in Hell. Crowley had more duties than Aziraphale did back home and often had to go to meetings or stay holed up in his office. Aziraphale had offered to help but Crowley insisted Aziraphale have some fun and adjust before he was bogged down with busywork.   
  
The blond took his free time to explore the city, sometimes accompanied by Anathema, Gabriel, and even Bea, on occasion. He also became something of a prop to The Them’s shenanigans, both to his delight and terror. Adam was so persuasive and Aziraphale found out quickly it was just as hard to tell him no as it was to tell his older brother.

He had just come home from eating out with Anathema and found his and Crowley’s bedroom dark and empty. With a sigh, he went to Crowley’s office.   
  
Sure enough, Crowley was bent over some paperwork, frowning. Aziraphale hung in the doorway for a moment, appreciating the view before speaking softly “Darling, please come to bed.”   
  
His husband smiled at him briefly before gesturing at the document, frustrated “I will, angel. This bloody tax plan makes no sense.”   
  
“May I see?” Aziraphale asked, moving to sit on his husband’s lap to look over the document.   


“They requested a small increase in taxes but I’m failing to see where it’s supposedly going? I don’t understand how the numbers aren’t adding up.”

He frowned after a few minutes “Oh, I see.”    
  
“What?”   
  
“May I see last year’s tax plan?” He asked instead of answering. He didn’t know for sure yet, but he had a hunch.   
  
Crowley opened a desk drawer and pulled out a slip of paper “This is last year’s. Why?”   
  
“The council requested raises, dear.” He replied simply, pointing at the totals near the top.

The redhead gaped for a moment before his expression morphed into annoyance “Bloody parasites, the council is. I suppose I’m going to just reiterate last year’s tax plan.”   
  
Aziraphale bit his lip “May I make a suggestion?”   
  
“Of course you may, you’re the prince consort. Besides, there’s no one’s opinion that matters more to me than yours.” He added the last part with a blush.

“Well, the tax increase is small. Perhaps we can just move that revenue to something helpful? Such as hospitals or orphanages? I visited the orphanage last week to bring them some toys and clothing and they absolutely loved it. It would be money well spent and I don’t think anyone would argue with helping children.”   
  
Crowley gaped at him “You’re so clever. How’d I get so lucky?”   
  
“Oh, hush.” He blushed in embarrassment at the praise as his husband kissed up his neck and along his jawline.   
  
“No, really. I’m lucky.”

  
  
  


Aziraphale found himself, once again, wearing his wedding attire and staring into the mirror “This is so embarrassing.”   
  
Lilly flicked her hand “Don’t be dramatic, dear. You look gorgeous. Besides, everyone would want to see what the two of your wore. This isn’t a wedding but it is a celebration of it. We also want to formally introduce you to Hell’s society.”   
  
Lilly herself was wearing a floor-length black gown with deep blue and silver accents. She was gorgeous, like always, and looked surprisingly young to be the mother of a twenty-four-year-old.   
  
“What if they don’t like me?” He wrung his hands nervously and Lilly laughed before reaching out to still them.   
  
“You look beautiful. Everyone in Hell will be jealous of Crowley tonight. Just be your usual charming self and everything will be fine.”   
  
He relaxed slightly at that as his husband walked into the room, fully dressed, and stopped “You’re gorgeous.”   
  
Aziraphale blushed “You said that the first time.”   
  
“Well, it’s still true.”

  
  


The introduction was quite literal, Aziraphale found. He walked into the ballroom arm in arm with his husband as their names were formally announced. Aziraphale felt his face flame when the entire ballroom went silent. Oh, dear.   
  
“Why are they so quiet?” He whispered to his husband.   
  
Crowley patted his arm “You don’t look human. They’re fascinated. Just give them a bit. It could also be that I’m wearing white.”   
  
“Yes, you do look good.” He murmured flirtatiously, earning a short laugh from his husband.

The music picked up and the chatter resumed but Aziraphale still felt eyes on him as he broke away from his husband for a glass of wine and like before, was approached. Only this time, it was a stranger.   
  
“You seem nervous.” He nearly jumped at the soft and low voice and turned to face a beautiful woman around his height with almond-shaped eyes and straight black hair pulled up in an intricate updo. What really caught his eye was her clothing, she was wearing a dress that wrapped around her and was tied in a knot in the back. The dress was embroidered with a scene of a garden and he was awestruck by how much time and effort it would’ve taken to sew such a lovely scene onto a clothing garment.

“I love your dress!” he blurted and blushed when the woman looked taken back for a moment before giggling.   
  
“Thank you! I get nervous because my attire causes me to stick out but my heritage is important to me. It means a lot to receive a compliment from the lovely new prince of this land. I am Princess Aimi of Dragolitore.” Instead of holding out her hand, she gave him a light bow and he mimicked the gesture, much to her delight.

“Are you perhaps a friend of Crowley’s?” He asked and the woman’s smile brightened.   
  
“Yes, he and I have been friends since we were young. He sent me a letter about you.” She winked and the blond blushed.   
  
“Oh dear, I hope he didn’t tell you anything horrid, Princess Aimi.” He quipped.   
  
“It wasn’t horrid, I assure you. You may just call me Aimi. Is it alright if I call you by your first name as well?”   
  
“Thank you for the honor, you may call me by mine as well.” They smiled at each other for a moment before Aziraphale’s mood quickly plummeted.   
  
Claire came out of nowhere, it seemed. She stepped between them to pluck a pastry off the table before turning to Aimi, completely ignoring Aziraphale’s presence “I hope your travel here was a pleasant one, princess?”   
  
Aimi smiled brightly “It was, Claire-chan. I was just introducing myself to Aziraphale.” She gestured at the blond and Claire blinked as if she had just now noticed the blond’s presence.   
  
“Aziraphale.” She stated, eyeing him with her sharp gaze “I hope Hell has been treating you well?”

Talking. They were talking. He could do this. Definitely.   
  
He smiled politely “Oh, yes. Hell has been most welcoming. Even still, I was nervous but Aimi has been so kind as to grace me with her lovely presence.”   
  
Aimi’s eyes roamed past Aziraphale’s shoulder and her face brightened considerably “AJ-kun!” Crowley broke into their circle and gave the woman an enthusiastic hug, careful not to mess up her hair and clothing.   
  
“I missed you, Aimi!” Crowley smiled genuinely and Aziraphale blinked in surprise. How many women did Crowley hug freely like this?   
  
Aziraphale looked to Claire to see if she seemed jealous that Crowley was hugging yet another woman and found the blonde woman watching the two of them with a small smile.

Crowley pulled back from Amy and stepped to Aziraphale, snaking his arm around the blond man’s waist “I see you’ve met my lovely husband. Did he live up to my letters?”   
  
Aimi winked at Aziraphale before replying “He’s not nearly as horrid.”   
  
“I said not a horrid thing about him. This is slander.” Crowley joked back, causing the group to laugh.    
  
They all melted into conversation and Azirphale began to feel like he could handle this. Crowley was married to him. Crowley said he only wanted him. Crowley had never lied before.

Aimi inquired about what Aziraphale got up to when Crowley was so busy and Claire piped in laughing “Oh dear, I hope you find something more productive than staying in his suite all day. I can’t fathom how someone can live with so little.”   
  
Aziraphale and Crowley both tensed and Crowley laughed lightly, squeezing Aziraphale’s waist in reassurance. It didn’t help.   
  
“Easy now, it has been better since Aziraphale moved in. He’s got plenty of books and trinkets to add to the decor.”

“I believe I need to speak to Anathema, dear. I fear I’ve been neglecting her this evening.” Aziraphale said politely, his head down.    
  
He didn’t look at Crowley as he bowed politely to Aimi and Claire before excusing himself.   
  
He pretended not to look as Crowley grabbed Claire’s arm and led her outside.   
  
Aimi eventually approached him again and invited him for tea while she was in the city, he enthusiastically accepted and Aimi extended the invitation to Anathema as well. She noticed when Aziraphale watched Crowley and Claire walk back into the ballroom and she lightly touched his arm.   
  


That night, he and Crowley laid stiffly on the bed, not touching each other.

“Aziraphale-”   
  
“Best not to discuss. I’m tired.” He mumbled and rolled over.   
  
Crowley didn’t bring it up again.

  
  


The next morning Aziraphale greeted Crowley with a kiss and they moved on with their day. It went on like that for nearly two weeks, neither of them talking about it. Aimi had been extremely kind when Aziraphale and Anathema visited for tea but had offered no information about Crowley and Claire’s odd relationship. Claire had even stopped by and seemed stunned at the sight of Aziraphale and Anathema before promptly leaving. Aimi had looked disappointed but had said nothing else on the matter. Odd.   
  
Aziraphale heard clanging coming from the courtyard and was delighted to see some knights training together.   
  
He supposed he had been out of practice and he decided he might as well give it a shot. He had no intention of becoming a warrior of any sort ever again but a bit of training wouldn’t hurt. He even missed the thrill of wielding a blade.   
  
The knights were enthusiastic about Aziraphale training with them and quickly helped him into some gear and gave him a sword and assigning him a straw ‘person’ to practice on.   
  
It didn’t take him long to get a feel for the sword and he was about to change technique when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He whirled quickly and barely deflected the blow that shoved him back a few steps.   
  
Claire stood there, holding a sword and wearing loose men’s clothes “Not bad.” Was all she said before attacking him again. He deflected and evaded as several knights shouted. Some shouted encouragement while others were shouting at Claire to stop.   
  
“I don’t want to fight you!” He shouted as he barely dodged a stab. She had grazed his arm and blood stained the sleeve of his white tunic.   
  
“That’s too bad.” Claire growled out before attacking him again. He glared at her for a moment, the pain in his arm only making him angrier.   
  
Fine, if she wanted to fight. They’ll fight.   
  
Aziraphale attacked and the knights cheered louder. Claire deflected the blow but Azirphale was already attacking again and again and again. He was relentless and was pushing her several steps back with each blow.   
  
He was just about to attack again when his sword collided with another and he was quickly disarmed and knocked off his feet. He stared in disbelief at Crowley as his husband snatched Claire’s sword without much resistance before turning back to him “Don’t fucking attack her.”   
  
Aziraphale lept to his feet, truly angry now “She attacked me! I was just defending myself!”   
  
He couldn’t believe this. Crowley had taken her side. Crowley had not only taken her side but did so publically.

Crowley ran his hands through his hair and turned to Claire “You should know better. Go home.”    
  
Claire looked indignant “But-”   
  
“GO THE FUCK HOME!” Crowley shouted and Claire glared at him before leaving.   
  
He turned back to Azirphale, still mad “I get that she attacked you but I absolutely forbid you from hurting her.”    
  
Aziraphale had had enough. He stormed away without another word. Crowley followed him.   
  


They made it to their suite and Crowley shouted at the guards to leave.   
  
“Stop being rude to them! It’s not their fault we’re arguing!” Aziraphale snapped.

“I’m not fucking nice, Aziraphale!” He snapped back before turning to the guards, who seemed at a loss for what to do “Did I fucking stutter or do I need your heads on a pike for defying the royal family!?”   
  
Aziraphale glared at him as Crowley threw open their bedroom doors and started closing every window and pulling the curtains shut “Close that door.”   
  
“Don’t tell me what to do. I was just coming up here to get some of my things before finding a guest bedroom to stay in. I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you when you’re crawling from her bed several nights a week and into mine.”   
  
“Close that fucking door!” Crowley looked even angrier and Aziraphale complied.

The room grew silent and Crowley took a few deep breaths, seemingly trying to calm down ‘Don’t ever imply that I’m sleeping with her again. Do you understand me?”   
  
“Why not? Its the truth.”   
  
“Not it’s not!” Crowley looked pale and upset but Aziraphale was angrier than he had been in a long time.   
  
“Yes, it is! Do I look stupid to you? I’ve been trying to ignore it. I ignored your lie about people in your bedroom. I ignored the late meetings. I ignored the secrecy. I tried so fucking hard, Crowley!” 

“I never lied to you.” Crowley stated, still pale.   
  
“Yes, you have! You said she’s your friend. You said that no one except family has ever been in your room. You said you only wanted me!” He was crying by then and Crowley’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“Angel, it’s not-”   
  
“Don’t call me that! You know, William may have fucked other people but at least he didn’t lie to my face this consistently.”   
  
“I’m the liar!? You said you trusted me but you don’t! You don’t trust me! You lied about that! You’re so bloody insistent on finding fault in my actions!”   
  
“When something is too good to be true, it probably is!” Aziraphale shouted back, still crying “You act like- like....”   
  
Crowley’s eyes narrowed “Like what, Aziraphale? Like I love you? I wonder why that could be?”   
  
“I wouldn’t know.” Aziraphale looked away from him “You couldn’t. Not when you act so secretive. You’re hiding something.”   
  
“Fine!” Crowley shouted, throwing his hands up “You want to know why I won’t let you fight Claire back? She’s fucking pregnant. The child is the next heir to Hell’s throne.”   
  
“So you did lie to me!”   
  
“I’ve never lied to you!” Crowley shouted. Aziraphale realized he was crying too “Not everything is going to be about me and not everything is going to be about you. The child is the next heir and that’s why I’ve been meeting with Claire, to discuss the child’s upbringing.”   
  
“I would understand if you had an illegitimate child but you didn’t have to lie to me!” Aziraphale snapped and Crowley ran his hands through his hair.   
  
“The child isn’t mine.” His hands shook as he gripped his hair, looking everywhere but at Aziraphale. “I told you not to imply that she and I-”   
  
“Well, what else am I supposed to think!? How is that child the heir unless it’s yours!?”   
  
“Because Claire is my fucking sister!” He shouted. The vibrations of his voice seemed to ring out into the stunned silence of their bedroom.   
  
Aziraphale sat on the bed, numbly “She’s your-”   
  
“She’s illegitimate and my mother doesn’t know about her. Are you fucking happy now?”   
  
“Crowley-”   
  
“I have never even so much as thought about being unfaithful to you! Never.”   
  
“I just don’t understand-”   
  
“Because I love you!” Crowley snapped and the room fell quiet again.   
  
“You go too fast for me, Crowley” He whispered, staring at the floor.   
  
Crowley just left the room without another word.

Crowley didn’t come back that night or the next, or the next. Aziraphale asked Lilly about his whereabouts and she frowned sympathetically “He’s been at his friends. He told me that the two of you were quarreling.”

Aziraphale had mumbled an affirmative and left the room, not wanting to have to explain to her how terrible the argument was. In hindsight, he felt foolish. Crowley had told him numerous times that he cares about him, that he would never hurt him. Aziraphale had returned that by spitting accusations at him and behaving horridly. He still didn’t understand what Claire had against him but he felt that was the least of his problems at the moment.   
  
He didn’t see Crowley for a full two weeks before he finally found the courage to go to his office. He knocked on the door frame lightly “May I come in?”   
  
Crowley sighed and put down his pen “Yeah.”   
  
“I’m sor-”   
  
The redhead held his hand up in a silencing gesture “I don’t want to hear anything about our conversation from that night. I’m sorry I shouted at you.”   
  
“About what you said-” He tried again and stopped when Crowley looked pained.   
  
“Please, please forget I said anything. I just don’t want to argue anymore.”   
  
“Me neither.” He agreed quietly. 

They stayed silent for a moment before Aziraphale approached him, touching his shoulder lightly “Will you come home?”   
  
“If that’s what you want, Aziraphale.” He murmured, not looking at the blond.   
  
“I do want you to. I miss you.” He replied honestly.   
  
Crowley wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s that touched his shoulder “I miss you too.”

Aziraphale leaned down for a kiss and Crowley flinched away before sighing “I don’t think us kissing is a good idea from now on, okay?”   
  
The blond nodded, his heart in his throat. Crowley had believed himself to be in love with Aziraphale and had seemingly gotten over it. Aziraphale should’ve been relieved. He didn’t understand why the thought of Crowley falling out of love with him made him want to cry.

He supposed it would be silly to cry for the loss of something that didn’t exist. He let his thoughts wander as he laid away from his husband, not touching. Earning back Crowley’s trust and affection wasn't going to be an easy task after the mess he had made but he was determined to do so. Maybe he’d start with Claire. Or perhaps Aimi would be more forthcoming with information if he asked her. On this thought, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to calling ZephyrOfAllTrades for calling me out about the fighting thing lol You GET ME! <3
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed that dousing of angst! I'm already working on the next chapter because damn, does Aziraphale have his work cut out for him 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Violence, blood
> 
> I apologize in advance pls don't hate me

Azirphale wrung his hands nervously, standing outside Claire’s home. He had expected an imposing structure, perhaps some dead plants. He didn’t expect a homely little cottage, surrounded by a garden more fit for a fae to take residence in rather than a human. Taking a deep breath, he found the courage to knock on the wooden door and promptly felt the courage leave him when the door opened.   
  
Claire leaned against the doorframe, looking rather annoyed, wearing a loose silk robe that was clearly a Dragolitorian garment “What do you want?”    
  
Aziraphale opened his mouth then closed it again a few times. Claire rolled her eyes and moved to shut the door and he finally spoke up “I-I-I think that we need to talk. Clearly, we’re misunderstanding one another.”   
  
The blonde woman stepped from the door and gestured her hands for him to enter. The inside of the cottage was a chaotic mess of weapons and clothing “Have a seat. I’ll make us some tea.”   
  
He sat on a green velvet couch, gingerly picking up the mace that had previously preoccupied it and placing it on the floor. He watched Claire as she bustled about in the kitchen, noting that when she wasn’t wearing loose men’s clothes, her bump was pretty visible.    
  
Eventually, she returned and handed him a cup “Chamomile. Now, what did you want to talk about?”   
  
“Crowley told me.” He said, staring into his cup.   
  
Claire huffed “Oh, clearly. He’s been moping around my house for the past week. He’s even been stealing my clothes, the pesky goblin. Did the two of you have a row?”   
  
“Yes, we did. It was my fault, I’m afraid. I thought-”   
  
“That I was his lover?” She supplied sarcastically. Her gaze sharpened at his nod. “I suppose he didn’t help any. He’s been sworn to secrecy over the whole matter and Lucifer would probably have you executed without batting an eye, should he know you found out. Were you made aware of this?”   
  
Aziraphale thought back to Crowley’s yelling at the guards and shutting every window in their room, panicking “I wasn’t made aware, no.” He mumbled, feeling ashamed.   
  
“Well, AJ seems protective of you so it would make sense for him to not want you to be afraid in your home. King Lucifer isn’t a bad man, normally, but my mother is married to one of the most powerful men in Hell. If it got out, there would be terrible repercussions on both my family and the royal family. Even still, AJ seems to find you trustworthy enough for this information. Why?”   
  
“I think he was in love with me.” Aziraphale mumbled, blushing at Claire’s laughter.   
  
“You say that both as if its past tense and a secret. Was your argument really that bad?”   
  
“We apologized, sort of. He doesn’t want to kiss me anymore and he barely looks at me. So yes, I’d say the love is past tense. Not that I believe, it exists. Love, I mean.”   
  
Claire raised her eyebrows, Aziraphale noted one had a shaved slit “There’s so much to unpack there. But please, I’ve known my brother since I was a teenager. Don’t think his love is so fragile.”   
  
“I don’t know how to make this right.” Aziraphale felt tears sting his eyes “I guess I should start here. I don’t understand why you don’t like me.”   
  
“You were under the impression that I don’t like you?” Claire asked, smirking “I do like you, Aziraphale. I just don’t like the power you have over my brother.”   
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He mumbled.   
  
“He has never acted like that since I’ve known him. He’s different around you and that’s terrifying to me. I know first hand that loving someone who has a duty to another country is always going to end painfully.” She shrugged “I attacked you the other day to test and see if you’d fight back. I didn’t expect you to be so feisty if I’m being honest. AJ was so pissed at me. I don’t know if you were yelled at but I promise you, my brother cursed up a storm when he saw me next.”

The blond was really confused “Why would it matter if I fought you back? Why would it matter if I still have my duty to Heaven? That throne is no longer mine.”   
  
“Because now I know you aren’t some weakling that’s going to be afraid of defending himself. I’ve heard stories of a legendary warrior who could cut through entire armies on the battlefield. I didn’t expect a cherubic boy dancing on a fountain and singing to the masses like some sort of bard. It was a rather jarring experience when I found out who you were. Then it was made worse when I saw how my brother looked at you as if you hung the moon and stars.” 

She took a sip of her chamomile “As for your second question, if Hell and Heaven were both being attacked, who would you defend?”   
  
“What sort of question is that?” He asked with a small laugh that died immediately when he saw the woman was completely serious.   
  
“Alright, if Heaven and Hell were both attacked I would defend them both.” He stated simply, causing the woman to laugh.

“How do you suppose you would to that?” She curled her legs up under her, clearly becoming more comfortable with him.   
  
“I’m a sorcerer descended from a god. I rather think I’d figure something out.”   
  
“You don’t seem to think yourself to be bluffing so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Why didn’t you use your magic during our fight?”   
  
“Because you aren’t a magic-user. It wouldn’t have been fair.” He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why this wasn’t obvious to her.   
  
Claire smiled genuinely for the first time and in that moment she looked so similar to Adam, it was startling “Alright.” She held her hand out to shake “Then let’s start over. I’m Lady Claire of Gemma, your sister-in-law, and someone who wants a rematch after this pregnancy is over.”   
  
Aziraphale laughed, his chest feeling lighter than it had in weeks “Aziraphale, your brother-in-law and the man taking you up on your rematch after you’re fully recovered.”

They settled into a more comfortable discussion and Aziraphale realized he actually liked Claire. She was headstrong and temperamental (Aziraphale couldn’t tell if it was pregnancy or her normal personality and made a mental note to ask someone) but she was also genuine. She was forthright with her answers if asked a question and unwaveringly opinionated.

The two of them spoke until the sun was dipping below the tree line and were broken up when the door was abruptly opened and Crowley rushed in “Claire I think he’s gon- Oh.” He stared at the two of them for a few moments and relaxed visibly “Aziraphale, you’re here.”   
  
“Yes, I was just visiting with Claire.” He mumbled awkwardly, glancing over at Claire, who was smirking.   
  
“Well, don’t let me interrupt.” Crowley awkwardly started for the door.   
  
“Who was gone?” Aziraphale called out, confused.   
  
Crowley tensed “Um, Adam. I was just going to see if he was here but he’s probably at Warlock’s. I’ll be off.”

“Mind how you go.” He mumbled as the door shut before looking at Claire, confused “What was that all about?”   
  
“Who’s to say?” She stretched before standing up, her hand resting on her bump “I’m rather tired, Zira.”   
  
“Oh, I’ll be off then. Thank you so much for the talk, it was lovely spending time with you.”    
  
He walked outside the cottage to find Crowley sitting on the bench outside, staring off into space. He sat next to him, causing the other man to startle “Weren’t you supposed to be looking for Adam?”

“What did you and Claire discuss?” Crowley asked instead of answering. Aziraphale shrugged “We settled our differences.”   
  
“That required you to be gone all day with no guard and no note? Gabriel came here to be your personal guard and the man is practically having a vacation, you use him so little.” Crowley groused.

“I don’t need a guard.” Aziraphale said petulantly.   
  
Crowley stood up quickly “I disagree. Keep Gabriel by your side at all times when you leave the palace, that is an order. I need to go.”   
  
With that, he left. Aziraphale sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

  
  


Aziraphale approached Crowley to ask for Aimi’s address later that night and sat down to write her. He kept his tone light and casual, asked how about how her everyday life was. It was strangely cathartic, writing her. He didn’t mention that Claire was Crowley’s sister but he did inform Aimi that he and Claire had made amends and settled their differences. She had seemed worried about the situation.   
  
A few weeks later, his letter was answered. Aimi enthused about Aziraphale and Claire’s blossoming friendship and seemed to have nothing but kind things to say about the blonde woman.   
  
They wrote to each other quite frequently over the next few months. Anathema began writing her too after Aimi enquired after her. It was nice, making a new friend.   
  
As far as his life in the palace, Crowley was just as frigid as he had been when he and Aziraphale had first apologized. He barely looked in the blond’s direction and those easy smiles and affectionate touches were gone as if they had never happened. It was like being married to a stranger.

Aziraphale had sat down with a book for the night when Crowley entered their bedroom, speaking to him for the first time in weeks “Ready your things.”   
  
The blond felt his blood freeze “Wh-Why?”   
  
“I said I’d take you to Dragolitore and I refuse to break my promises. We’re traveling there to discuss a new trade deal and I would like to bring you, if you like.”   
  
“Of course!” Aziraphale said happily, hoping his husband would keep chatting “What should I pack?”   
  
“Their weather is much colder than ours. I had our tailors prepare clothing for us both on our trip. Just worry about your books and such to keep you occupied. We’ll be there for a week.”

Without another word, he strode from the room, apparently to go back to his office. Aziraphale sighed and began packing some books and such to take on the trip. He also decided now was a great time to bring along the hairpin he had bought Aimi while out shopping with Anathema.

  


The trip to Dragolitore was significantly harder than the trip between Heaven and Hell. The terrain was rockier and harder to navigate, with tall jagged mountains. He sat in the carriage by himself while Crowley rode horseback with his men and Gabriel. He had said something about helping to stay on guard but Aziraphale knew it was a thinly veiled excuse to not have to speak with him on the journey. Claire had wanted to come but Crowley had forbidden it, saying the trip was too perilous for a pregnant woman and he wasn’t going to allow her to risk it. Aziraphale sighed, reading his book. 

Suddenly the carriage lurched and Aziraphale heard shouting. They were being attacked. The blond lept from the carriage and realized they had been descended upon by at least a dozen masked mercenaries while on a perilous road. The road ended with a steep drop into a canyon. There was a ridge across from them but it was too wide of a jump. If one fell here, they would surely die. Crowley shouted at him to get back in the carriage but Aziraphale ignored him, grabbing an extra sword out of the carriage and jumping into the fray.   
  
He detested violence but he had no choice. He wasn’t about to sit helplessly while his husband and cousin fought and risked their lives. He had just cut down a mercenary when one loomed up behind him. He turned to block the blow but the man had already been cut down by another mercenary, who spoke in a startlingly familiar voice “Listen to your husband and get back in the carriage!”    
  
“William!? You’re working with these hooligans!?” He shouted, swiftly turning to another mercenary who approached and killing him quickly.   
  
“Now is not the time argue!” He shouted back just as a roar rang out through the canyon.   
  
A sleek, silver dragon flew in, breathing fire at some mercenaries, who shot arrows at them. Aziraphale watched in horror as an arrow sunk into the dragon’s chest and they shifted back to their human form. Aimi. Aimi was falling into the canyon!   
  
He moved on autopilot, ignoring Crowley’s shout at him to stop. He boosted his jump with fire and leaped across the canyon, grabbed Aimi, and slammed into the rocks on the other side. He knew on the impact that he had least broke a few ribs but he was alive and he had caught Aimi. 

Some mercenaries tried shooting arrows at the two of them but he blasted up a wall of fire and dragged Aimi into a crevice in the rocky wall, realizing it was thankfully empty.   
  
“Aimi? Are you with me?” He asked frantically and Aimi nodded, struggling to breathe.   
  
“I’m going to pull the top of your dress down, okay? I need to see the wound?” Aimi let out a mildly hysterical laugh “No problem.”   
  
He pulled down her dress and made sure not to let his face betray emotion as he looked at the wound. She wasn’t going to make it. Aimi seemed to realize it despite Aziraphale’s emotionless face “Tell Claire that I know.”   
  
Aziraphale blinked at her in confusion “Know what?”   
  
“She’ll understand me.” She gasped out, a cough racking her small frame “She always has.”

The blond was suddenly hit with Claire’s words before ‘I know firsthand that loving someone who has a duty to another country will always end painfully.’

Claire was in love with Aimi. Aimi knew and wanted her dying words to be a reassurance to Claire.   
  
He laughed weakly, already making his decision “Oh, my dear, don’t start talking like you’re dying. I’ll help you but promise me you won’t leave this cave until the fighting stops.” He waited for her affirming nod before touching her cheek “This may burn a bit.”   
  
Aziraphale felt the wound appear on his chest, the blood blossoming onto his shirt. He quickly disrobed with trembling hands, fighting through the pain, and held his hand over the wound, burning it to stop the bleeding. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t. But he realized when he made his decision that if it came between him and a friend, he’d always make the choice so that his friend could live. Aimi had unfinished business, she had to find Claire and the two of them had a chance to make things right.   
  
He heard someone screaming, barely registering that it was he who had done the screaming as he slumped to the ground. Aimi’s face swam into his vision and she was crying and yelling something. He tried to smile reassuringly at her “Tell Claire.”   
  
Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're switching back to Crowley's POV in the next chapter and I promise I'm already writing it, I won't leave you hanging too long! lol


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will all take this most humble offering as an apology

Crowley watched as Aziraphale dragged Aimi into a crevice, to safety, and turned back to the fighting. He was fine. He was fine. He would help Aimi and the two of them were going to stay safe and out of danger.   
  
They had just got the upper hand when he heard the screaming, unmistakably Aziraphale’s. He cut a mercenary down and didn’t care that two were running away. He could only watch in horror as Aimi dragged Aziraphale’s limp body out from the crevice and morphed into her dragon form to fly him back across.   
  
He gently picked Aziraphale up and Aimi tilted, allowing him to mount her as he shouted orders to his men and Gabriel, who looked pale and scared as he stared at his cousin “Travel on to the Dragolitore capital. My husband will be in the palace, recovering.   
  
With that, they were off. He cradled Azirphale’s limp but thankfully, still alive, body to himself and shook with silent sobs “Don’t you dare leave me. Don’t you dare.”   
  
  
  
When they made it the castle, Crowley reluctantly laid Aziraphale down on the guest bed and moved out of the way for the doctors to help. One, pulled him to the side to talk privately “We’re going to do everything we can but I don’t want to be dishonest with you. He may not make it.” Crowley could only nod numbly and move to sit out in the hall, outside the door. He trained his whole life to not show emotion but in the moment he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn as he sobbed into his hands. Eventually, a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Aimi.   
  
She sat beside him, her eyes red and puffy “He saved me. I would’ve stopped him if I had known what he was doing. I had no idea he would-” She broke down and he circled his arm around her shoulders, bringing her in to cry against his chest.   
  
“This isn’t your fault. Right now all we can do is hope he’s going to be alright.” He whispered, realizing he was speaking both to Aimi and himself.

They sat there for a few hours before a doctor walked out, looking relieved “He’s stable. He used his own magic to burn the wound closed which was ultimately saved his life. For now, he just needs rest. The two of you can see him if you like.” 

Crowley let go of Aimi and entered the room, still shaking. Aimi immediately ran to Aziraphale’s side and stroked his face “You silly boy, I won’t forgive you for frightening me. You’ll have to wake up soon so I can be cross with you.”   
  
Aziraphale didn’t respond, only just laid there. Crowley pulled a chair next to the bed and practically collapsed into it, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it “I promised you the whole world, not just Dragolitore you silly angel. Rest all you like but we have our lives ahead of us and I refuse to let you stop here.”   
  
  


Aziraphale opened his eyes and found himself upside down in a silver void. At least, he felt like he was upside down. He moved to walk but couldn’t “What-”   
  
“Its not time yet.” A voice informed him “Don’t think I’d let you escape your destiny so easily, my lovely descendent. No, you have much to accomplish.”   
  
A man stood there, at least, a humanoid being, standing on the opposite side of the void, as if he had a separate pull of gravity than Aziraphale’s. His hair was bright gold and his eyes, framed by fiery lashes, matched and held no pupils. His skin had a shimmering golden sheen. His clothing was gold as well, seeming to give off their own light.   
  
“Who-”   
  
“Aurusolis. The God of The Sun. You, dearest boy, are my stray protege. I had hoped you’d take better care of yourself but here we are.”   
  
“I had to save her.” He replied, almost on autopilot “Am I dead?”   
  
“Oh, no. Close, but I won’t allow that. He stepped forward, reaching up to grab Aziraphale’s face and the blond felt a hot rush throughout his being “Think of this as a trade. You get a bit of my power and the immortality to go with it, I get your fulfilled destiny in the end.”   
  
“What is my destiny?” He tried to jerk away from the overwhelming heat but the god held his head tight as the void around them rippled and twisted until they were on the same side, face to face.   
  
“Wake up.” The god said instead of answering.   
  
Azirphale opened his eyes to see Crowley’s tear-streaked face staring back at him.

“Crowley… you look so sad. I’m sorry.” He murmured, before drifting back to sleep.

  
  
  


He woke up again and this time Crowley was asleep, still sitting next to his bed and holding his hand. He reached over and touched his husband’s hair, instantly retreating his hand when the other man’s head jerked up in surprise “You’re awake again.”   
  
“Water?” He rasped out. His husband poured him water from a pitcher and helped him to sit up. Aziraphale winced at the pain in his chest but pushed through it to sitting and accepted his husband’s help in holding up the glass.   
  
“How long have I been out?” He asked as his husband sat down the cup.   
  
“Three days.” Crowley sat back down and seemed to sink in on himself “Please don’t ever scare me like that again.”   
  
“It’s not a big deal.” He sighed “Besides, I’m a sorcerer. I won’t even scar.”

“Do you honestly think I’m worried about whether or not you’ll scar!?” Crowley almost shouted, “You almost died!”   
  
“I didn’t die.” Azirphale shot back, indignant “I calculated the risk and I took it. It would’ve killed Claire to lose Aimi, especially in her current state.”   
  
“What about me!?” Crowley shouted then, tears streaming down his face “Do you have any idea what that would’ve done to me if I lost you!?”   
  
Aziraphale stared at the blankets “I didn’t think it would make much of a difference. I had obviously lost your affections a while ago and I figured you’d be glad to be rid of me. You’d have a chance to remarry and be happy.”   
  
Crowley flinched as if Aziraphale had slapped him “You-You think I don’t care about you?”   
  
“It’s fine. I know, I don’t deserve it after I was so horrid to you. I hoped for a while that I could regain your affection but clearly-”   
  
“Don’t accuse my love of being so fragile.” Crowley said, sitting down and grabbing Aziraphale’s hand “Please don’t ever think I won’t love you just because we’re arguing. If that’s too fast for you, so be it. Its the truth.”   
  
Aziraphale stared at their joined hands, processing “You care about me again?”   
  
Crowley laughed wetly “Angel, I never stopped. I just had a wounded pride is all and I was taking it for granted that you were there. I was being such a prat. Then I almost lost you and-” He broke off. “I won’t take you for granted again. I promise.”

The blond kissed the back of Crowley’s hand tenderly “If it means anything, I’m still sorry for how I acted.”   
  
“I’m still sorry too. I promise you, I’ll make things right between us.” Crowley replied, reaching out to tuck a curl behind Aziraphale’s ear “Now rest up. I’ll be right here and Aimi will be back soon. I’m sure you’ll want to stay rested up to talk to her. We sent word to Gabriel that you were alright. He should be arriving here today.”   
  
“There’s one more thing, Crowley. William was with the mercenaries.”   
  
Crowley froze “Why- how did you know?”   
  
“He cut down a mercenary that was about to attack me. He saved me and he seemed to want to protect me. Why do you think he would’ve been with them?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Crowley replied, confused “We’ll figure it out. Now rest, I mean it.”    
  
He kissed Aziraphale’s forehead as the blond drifted off.   
  


The blond woke again, sometime later to the feel of a soft hand stroking his hair “Crowley?”   
  
He heard a laugh “No, Zira. Just me. I made him leave a while ago to eat something. He hasn’t left your side this entire time.”    
  
He opened his eyes and smiled at Aimi “Thank you, for looking out for him.”   
  
“Thank you for saving me.” She replied “You’re a good friend. I’m considering asking Claire to throttle you when you recover but she’s currently indisposed.”   
  
“You love her.” He stated.   
  
She blushed “Oh hush. We can’t- She has a duty to Hell and mine is to my own people. We’re not as lucky as you and AJ.”   
  
“How do you know? That you love her?”    
  
Aimi looked taken back for a moment “I suppose I just know. Its not a feeling that would be easy to describe. Love is a language but we all speak it differently. You, for example, spend quality time with those you care about. You make it a point to remember all those little details about them that most people would normally miss. AJ shows his love through acts of service-”   
  
As if on queue, Crowley waltzed in, freshly bathed and holding up a box of pastries “I come bearing gifts for a recovering angel.” He stopped at the Aziraphale’s bewildered look and Aimi’s smug one “What?”

“Nothing, dear.” Aziraphale said quickly “What sort of pastries are those? They smell delightful!”   
  
Aimi stood up “Well, I’ll excuse the two of you. Think about what I said, Aziraphale.”

“I got you several flavors.” Crowley responded easily, passing Aziraphale the bag. “I really am sorry for how I’ve been acting.” He added.   
  
“It’s alright, dear.” He smiled sweetly, taking Crowley’s hand “I’m just glad we’re going to be okay again. Aren’t we?”   
  
“Of course, angel. I’ll make sure we’re okay again.”   
  
  
  
Gabriel rushed in a while later and bordered on shouting at Aziraphale for risking his life and scaring everyone like that. He then calmed down and ruffled his hair gently “I’m just glad you’re okay. I know you miss Eden but don’t be so eager to join her, okay?”   
  
“I’ll behave now, Gabe, I promise.” He muttered.   
  
“Atta boy. Now rest up. Why are you eating that?”   
  
Aziraphale glanced from his cousin to the rolls Aimi had brought him, exasperated “Its sushi! It’s delicious.”   
  
Gabriel scrunched his nose “I’ll take your word for it.”

  
  


Aziraphale was able to get up and walk after a week, the magic in his body healing him at a faster rate than a normal human. He proudly held up his nightshirt to his husband “See? It’s not scarring!”   
  
Crowley blushed “Angel.”   
  
“Its nothing you haven’t seen before.” He quipped, causing Crowley to laugh.

“Do you need anything?” Crowley asked as he helped Aziraphale up and to walk around the room.   
  
“A bath would be nice.” He mused, “A hot one with plenty of soap. I feel disgusting.”   
  
“I’ll have a bath prepared for you then. Do you want me to get someone to help you?”    
  
Azirphale blushed “Will you help me? I don’t think I want people seeing my body, especially strangers.”   
  
“Of course, angel.”    
  
They finished their walk around the room and Crowley helped Aziraphale back into the bed “I’ll go ask a servant about a bath for the two of us. Then we’ll get some food. Sound good?”   
  
“Oh that all sounds delightful.” He gasped with a smile.   
  
Crowley smiled back before pressing a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead and leaving the room.

A few minutes later Crowley reentered the room and helped Aziraphale to the bathroom and into the tub. He climbed in the tub behind him and pulled the blond gently to rest against his chest “Is that better?”   
  
Aziraphale sighed and sunk deeper into the tub until his head was just under Crowley’s chin “Its lovely. Thank you.”   
  
The redhead reached over and grabbed a cup and a bottle of soap “Here, tilt your head back.”   
  
“I’m capable of washing my hair, Crowley.” He responded with a laugh, turning around to find Crowley watching him with a sincere expression.   
  
“I know, I want to. If you want to do it yourself-”   
  
“No! No. You can wash my hair.” He blushed hotly as he turned back around and tilted his head back for his husband to wet his gold curls.   
  
“I wanted to do this the first time we bathed together but was too nervous to ask you.” Crowley murmured, dipping down to nip at Aziraphale’s shoulder before grabbing the soap and lathering it in Aziraphale’s hair.   
  
“I would’ve let you.” He murmured, relaxed.

Crowley rinsed his hair and then washed the rest of him and Aziraphale found himself relaxing into it, sighing when Crowley’s hand passed over his sore muscles.   
  
“Anthony?”    
  
“Have I ever told you I like when you call me that?” Crowley whispered back.   
  
Azirphale turned around and straddled his husband “May I kiss you?”

Crowley answered by kissing him like a starving man and Aziraphale responded with a low moan, clutching his husband’s hair as their kiss deepened.   
  
The redhead broke away with a sigh and pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s “As much as I love this, we need to stop before we get carried away. You’re injured right now and I’m not done groveling.”   
  
Aziraphale smacked his bicep playfully “You don’t have to grovel. The apology was enough for me. I can handle some physical activity.” He purred the last part suggestively as he nipped along his husband’s neck.    
  
The other man made a broken noise and gently pulled him off “When we get home we can do whatever you want but I won’t risk reinjuring you. Okay?”

“Fine.” Aziraphale mock pouted “But only if I can wash your hair too.”

Crowley blushed down to his chest “Yeah you can do that if you want.”   
  
“I do want to. Now turn around, you old silly.”

  
  


Another week and Aziraphale could walk on his own for longer periods of time. They were then requested to have an audience with Lord Donryu.   
  
Aziraphale nervously dressed in his finest clothing he had brought and prepared himself to apologize to the King for being such a bother.   
  
When they entered the room the elderly King smiled kindly at them “I trust you’re recovering well, Prince Aziraphale of Hell?”   
  
“Yes, lord.” He responded with a small bow “Thank you for your generosity in making accommodations.”   
  
“You saved my daughter’s life. I feel there is no thanks that will be enough.” He turned to Crowley “I know you’ve been indisposed due to your husband’s ailment but I trust it would be no issue to reschedule? Perhaps I could send Aimi as an ambassador of sorts to stay in Hell and work negotiations from there.”   
  
“That would be most generous and kind of you, Lord Donryu.” Crowley responded easily.   
  
“How will I repay you, child?” The lord addressed him again and Aziraphale shifted nervously.   
  
“Aimi… I think she’s in love.”   
  
“Yes, with the woman from Hell. I’m aware. She isn’t my heir and she will be doing her duties to her country as an ambassador. I see no reason she can’t be with the woman she loves while doing so. How can I help you?”   
  
“That is all I ask, good Lord, for my friend’s happiness. You’ve more than repaid me by the medical care I have received the past few weeks.”

Lord Donryu smiled “I suppose I’ll think of something. I will send fresh soldiers to escort you to the border to ensure your safety and I extend my most humble apologies that you were attacked on our land.”   
  


Crowley rode in the carriage with him on the journey back, seemingly unable to stop touching him.    
  
“Dear, you don’t have to grovel.” He finally said, worried Crowley was still upset with himself.   
  
“I’m not groveling.” Crowley huffed “I just missed touching you and I’m making up for it.”   
  
“I suppose I can’t argue with that.” He murmured, leaning against his husband.    
  
When they arrived back home, their entire family was there, even Lucifer, worried sick. Anathema seemed angry at first before she burst into tears. Lillith patted her back while simultaneously ruffling Aziraphale’s hair “I knew you’d be alright when I found out. You’re such a strong young man.”   
  
Aziraphale blushed at the praise and startled as he heard a shout down the hall. Claire approached the group and nearly tackled Aimi into a hug before impatiently holding her hand out for Aziraphale “Get over here. I don’t know whether to hug you or kill you but I’ll figure it as the opportunity presents itself.”    
  
The blond approached cautiously and the women pulled him into their hug. Claire even petted his hair, murmuring “You bastard. You unbelievable bastard. Thank you.”

They broke apart and Aimi took a steadying breath before turning to Claire “I think we need to talk.” She glanced at Crowley and Aziraphale who gestured enthusiastically for her to continue “I also have news. I may be in need of a roommate for my extended stay in Hell as an ambassador from Dragolitore.”   
  
Claire gaped at her for a moment before holding out her hand. Aimi took it “I think I have room in my humble cottage if that would be amendable, princess.”   
  
Aziraphale realized faintly that Claire called Aimi ‘princess’ with the same inflection Crowley used to call Aziraphale ‘angel.’ The sweetness was unbearable.   
  
He watched as the two women walked away, hand in hand, discussing their future together. It dawned on him who the other parent to the child Claire was carrying could be and he smiled. He then thought about what Aimi said about how love is a language.   
  
Looking at Crowley, smiling and laughing with his family, he realized that maybe he just needed to learn to speak it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is over guyssss
> 
> **For now. Luckily, it won't really be relationship angst in the future
> 
> I hope yall like Claire/Aimi
> 
> Didn't make this super clear because this fic is from Aziraphale and Crowley's POV and they know how to mind their own business about how their friends present and identify with their genders but Aimi is trans. That's why she laughed when Aziraphale was being so shy about pulling her top down despite being shot. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos to tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for mild bondage (not on purpose) and smut (there will be a different page break to separate the sex scene so keep an eye out for that lol
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Ps. I updated twice yesterday so if you didn't see those chapters, you may want to backtrack so you don't miss anything and get confused lol

“Your next step is to sign here and here to pass the plan or bill into law. If we choose not to do so, we can stop it entirely, redraft it ourselves, or send it back to the council to do so. Still with me?”   
  
“Yes, I believe so dear.” Aziraphale replied “Perhaps I should get my own office?” He wiggled in his husband’s lap, causing the other man to laugh.   
  
“Why would I send you to your own office when you can sit here with me?” He asked playfully, biting the blond’s ear “If you want your own office we can have that done.”   
  
It had been a few months since their trip to Dragolitore and things had got back to normal between them, if not better. Crowley had even begun showing Aziraphale how to do the duties as Hell’s crown prince at the blond’s request.

“You just want me in your lap, you tease.” He chided with no heat.   
  
“Ngk. You caught me.” Crowley kissed along his neck before sighing “I do have to attend a meeting with my father soon, I hope you don’t mind cutting our lesson short for today?”   
  
“Do I mind not having to do paperwork?” He asked, pretending to be mulling it over. Crowley laughed.   
  
The blond stood up and turned around to lean down and give his husband a kiss “I’ll be spending time with Anathema this afternoon if you’re wondering where I am.”

Aziraphale was having a problem, not with Crowley of course, but with what Aurusolis had said to him. He hadn’t given the immortality comment much thought until earlier that week when he felt something inside him shift. He couldn’t explain how but he knew that it was happening.    
  


He explained the situation to Anathema that afternoon and she blinked at him in surprise “So you had a vision of a god and you chose not to tell anyone because?”   
  
“I thought it was a dream brought on by my injury.” He wrung his hands “But I can feel it. My ascension is upon me and I know the immortality will come with it.”

Ascension is a sorcerer’s process of coming into their full power. It could take months and even up to a year and usually only happened at the sorcerer’s prime where their magic is the strongest.

Anathema still looked confused “I don’t see the issue here. You already knew you were going to have a lifespan much longer than a human’s. Don’t most people want to be immortal?”   
  
Aziraphale shook his head, not wanting to answer and address his other problem. He had already decided to forgo his ascension and reject the magic wanting to consume his body.

When confronted with eternity, he realized he didn’t want it without Crowley.

“Will you please find me the information on how I can stop this?” He asked instead.   
  
Anathema didn’t ask any further questions as she began her research.   
  
The sun was setting by the time Anathema sighed “Zira, I’m not sure we can find anything. In fact, I’ve never heard of a god just choosing to make anyone immortal. Our best bet is to hold off your ascension but that alone is extremely dangerous. You need to tell me why you want this so badly.”

“I can’t say.” He whispered.   
  
Anathema sighed again “Alright. I have most of the ingredients to hold off your ascension but I’m missing a flower. It only grows in Novenf and is actually illegal here so those will both be issues.”

“So I can’t just send someone for it.” He supplied with a sigh.

“That and your dear husband would never let you go to Novenf unaccompanied. They’ve been burning witches lately. It’s absolutely dreadful.” Anathema’s lips curled in distaste.   
  
“Does Newton know? He’s visited Heaven before and he was so kind. I can’t imagine him approving of such things.” He pondered with a frown.

“I’m unsure if he knows but even if he does, I don’t know if he can do anything about it. His father is erm… enthusiastic in his distaste for the occult and all things magic. Best not to tread in Novenf. I suppose we’ve hit a dead end. I’m sorry, Zira.”

  
  
  


“Crowley, I was thinking of taking a trip.” He cuddled closer to his husband in their shared bed.   
  
“Mhmm, to where?” Crowley responded, distractedly, reading his book.   
  
“Just to some nearby towns to get to know the people. I’ll be gone for a few days.” He kept his tone even and casual.   
  
Crowley sat down his book “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, dear. You’re so busy here. I’ll take Gabe with me if it will make you feel better.”   
  
“When will you leave?”   
  
“The end of this month.” He said after mentally calculating when the flowers would be blooming. If Crowley noticed something amiss, he didn’t comment on it.

Crowley stroked his hair back from his face “Just be safe? Okay?” Aziraphale nodded and his husband leaned in to kiss him, as gentle and chaste as ever.   
  
The two of them still hadn’t been intimate aside from a few fumbling hands below their waists and one memorable occasion where Crowley had sat Aziraphale on the edge of their massive tub and put his mouth on him in every way imaginable. Otherwise, they had been perfectly chaste and kept only to kissing.

This wasn’t a problem but Aziraphale wanted more and at this point didn’t know how to ask for more. He wasn’t even sure Crowley wanted to be more intimate. He didn’t even know how to go about bringing up that sort of conversation.   


  
  
“You’re cheating, you bastard.” Crowley groused, staring at the chessboard between them “I don’t know how, but you are. There is no way you’ve beaten me this many times.”   
  
“I resent that statement. Perhaps I’m just far more clever than you.” He replied, primly making his next move “Checkmate.”   
  
Crowley mock glared at him then burst out laughing. He had his hair down and tucked a stray curl behind his ear as he spoke “No, I demand a rematch. No cheating this time.”   
  
Aziraphale barely heard him. Maybe it was the elegant curve of his fingers tucking the curl, the freedom of his laugh, or maybe it was the way the sun caught his hair and eyes, turning them to sparks of fire and molten gold.

It wasn’t some burst of inspiration, the world didn’t stop turning. The realization settled gently into his bones like a familiar memory. He was in love with Crowley.   
  
Oh, dear.   
  


It wasn’t Aziraphale’s proudest few weeks spent but he felt he would just blurt his feelings if left unchecked so he had taken to avoiding his husband unless necessary. He couldn’t just SAY that, could he? No, not after all the trouble he caused insisting love wasn’t real. It would all be too terribly embarrassing. When he got back from his trip he would’ve had a few days to clear his head and reevaluate.   
  
Besides, if holding off the ascension didn’t work it would only hurt more when he lost Crowley. He adored Crowley so much already, if he brought the actual words to life, let them flutter across his tongue, he would surely not recover. 

Aziraphale was clever in his avoidance and made sure to give his husband enthusiastic kisses before departing under some excuse. He had used poor Claire’s pregnancy as an excuse more times than he could count. Every time he showed up to the cottage, flustered, Claire and Aimi just shot him mutual smug looks and offered him tea.    
  


The day he departed on his trip, Crowley walked him to where Gabriel stood with the horses “Are you sure you don’t want to take a carriage? Maybe more soldiers?”   
  
“I’m fine, dear. I can handle myself and so can Gabe. Besides, I enjoy horseback riding.” He smiled and gave his husband a tender kiss “Don’t you worry. I’ll be back in a few days.”   
  
Sneaking away from Gabe at the inn near the border of Novenf wasn’t as hard as Aziraphale had expected. He left a note explicitly telling Gabriel that he would be back and not to worry and left out into the night.   


  
  
In retrospect, he supposed he could see how his actions got him here. He shook at his chains uselessly as a jailer walked into his cell “Please, sir. There’s been a huge mistake! I’m not a witch, I’m a prince.”   
  
“Yes, I know who you are.” The jailer smiled warmly and Aziraphale sighed with relief “Oh, thank goodness-”   
  
“You’ll be the first magic prince I’ve ever burned. It’s such an honor.”   
  
“Oh, dear.” He mumbled to himself as the man walked around him and stroked a finger up his neck and along his cheek “So pretty, such a shame you’re no better than a common witch.”   
  
He stood up “Do not touch me! This is all such a dreadful idea, burning me. My husband would be furious!”

“Your husband isn’t here, pretty witch.” The man’s smile was gone as he left the room.   
  
“Animals.” he muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes.   
  
“Animals don’t burn the strongest of themselves at the stake, angel, only humans do that.”   
  
“Crowley!” He smiled brightly before the smile faltered.   
  
Oh no.   
  
Crowley.   
  
He turned around to find his husband lounging against the cell window, looking annoyed and wearing peasant clothes.   
  
“Oh.. good lord.”   
  
“What the devil are you doing in Novenf? I thought you were supposed to be exploring the smaller villages in Hell.”

“I was but…I um… wanted crepes!”   
  
“Crepes?”   
  
“Yes! Novenf has the best crepes and no offense, but you can’t find good crepes anywhere in Hell.”   
  
“You came to Novenf while they’re burning magic users at the stake for something to nibble?” Crowley looked unconvinced.   
  
Aziraphale pouted.

“Why didn’t you fight your way out of here?”   
  
He held up his cuffed wrists “They’re blocking my magic.”   
  
“Well I suppose you’re lucky I was in the area.” Crowley said in a tone that meant he wasn’t there at random.   
  
“Yes, I suppose I am.” He responded.

Crowley sat up straight, suddenly looking delighted as he took in Aziraphale’s chained body “You can’t run.”   
  
“I beg your pardon?”   
  
“You’ve been avoiding me, love. Now I think we should communicate.”   
  
Aziraphale pouted again “Is now really the time, dear.”   


Crowley jumped down from the window and approached him, grabbing the chain on his neck gently “I think so. Why have you been avoiding me? Clearly you’re not angry and you haven’t seemed upset so what is it?”   
  
“Anthony-”   
  
“Please, angel?”   
  
“I’m ascending.”

Crowley let go of his chain “Isn’t that where you come into your full power?” He waited for Aziraphale’s nod “So isn’t that a good thing? You’re going to live for a long time.”   
  
“I’ll be immortal. When I was unconscious after the attack at Dragolitore, the sun god came to me in a dream and gave me power. I don’t want it.”   
  
“Why wouldn’t you want to be immortal?” Crowley asked softly, confused.   
  
“Perhaps I’m concerned you’ll detest being with someone who looks so young when you get older.” He watched as Crowley seemed to process this information. The redhead looked elated for a moment before his lips quirked into a grin.   
  
“Perhaps” Crowley tilted his head with a smirk, and began toying with the chain linked to Aziraphale’s neck “You should be more concerned with how long I could keep up with you.”   
  
“Crowley, don’t tease me.” He blushed, looking up at his husband, who removed his glasses “Does it look like I’m teasing you, angel?”   
  
“No,” He replied honestly, watching his husband’s eyes turn molten gold “It looks like you want me.”   
  
“Wouldn’t be an issue if you didn’t get yourself all chained up like this.” He tugged on the chain gently, pulling Aziraphale’s head up slightly “Too fast, angel?”   
  
“Not fast enough.”

They kissed then and it wasn’t like the other kisses they had shared. This one was hungry and desperate. Azirphale lifted his cuffed hands to loop around Crowley’s neck to deepen their kiss as the other man invaded his mouth with his tongue.   
  
After a while, Crowley broke away breathing heavily and laughing softly at Aziraphale’s whine “Angel, we need to get out of here before we get carried away.”   
  
“I’m already carried away.” He pouted and the redhead laughed more before using a small spell to unchain him.   
  
Aziraphale raised his eyebrows “You couldn’t have done that sooner?”   
  
“I liked how you looked.” Crowley responded with a shrug “Now, we’re going to have to be quick to sneak out of here and please don’t draw attention to yourself again.”   
  
“They were burning innocent women! All I did was put the fire out.” He huffed as his husband boosted him through the window. He turned around to help Crowley through.   
  
“Like I said, angel-”   
  
“I need my bag.” He interrupted “I have important things in it.”   
  
Crowley rolled his eyes “Gabriel is already getting your bag. We’re meeting back up with him at the border.”   
  
“Both of you were in on this!?”   
  
“You were acting really weird and Gabriel put a tracking spell on you. He got a message to me this morning that you were missing and Aimi helped me get to the inn faster so Gabriel and I could track you from there. You’re lucky he thought to do that.”   
  
Azirphale huffed “I wouldn’t have burned.”   
  
“Yes and then they would’ve killed you some other way.”   
  
“I was in such a lovely mood and you’re ruining it.” He pretended to be mad as his husband caught his hand.   
  
“I’ll get you in an even lovelier mood when you get home, I promise.” He growled the promise against the blond’s ear, causing a pleasured shiver.   
  
  


Gabriel held the bag out to Aziraphale when they reached the border “I hope whatever nonsense you have in that bag is worth all the trouble you put us through.”   
  
“Are you aware it’s an invasion of privacy to track your friends?”   
  
“Are you aware you would’ve died otherwise. I no longer trust your road trip ideas.”

“A shame.” He quipped “My road trip ideas are extraordinary.”

Gabriel shot him a withering look “Don’t talk to me about your road trip ideas, sunshine.”

When they got home, Crowley ushered Aziraphale into the bath. The blond stood awkwardly in the water as his husband grabbed soap “I thought you were going to put me in an even lovlier mood.”   
  
“I am.” His husband responded “We’re covered in dirt and sweat. Let’s wash up and go from there.”   
  
Aziraphale had thought that Crowley meant the intimacy would begin outside the tub and let out a startled noise when his husband kissed a sensitive spot behind his ear “Crowley-”   
  
“How do you want this, angel?”   
  
“All of it.” He gasped out as his husband reached around his front to touch him.   
  
“Do you want to be inside of me?” Crowley murmured the question in his ear, causing the blond to buck into his hand.   
  
“Anthony! Anthony!”   
  
“Words, angel.”   
  
“I want you inside me, please.” he pushed against his husband’s hardness, causing the other man to groan.    
  
“Are you sure? I know it hurt-”   
  
“I trust you.” He turned then, to look at his husband’s awestruck expression “I mean it. I trust you. Please make love to me.”   
  
His words seemed to flip a switch in Crowley because he once again found himself sitting on the edge of the tub with his husband’s mouth on him “Anthony! I thought-”   
  
Crowley licked up the underside of his cock “I will, angel. I promise. Please relax for me.”

Aziraphale did as he was told and gave in to the sensations of what his husband was doing to him “You have such a clever tongue, dearest.” He gasped out.   
  
Crowley made a noise at the praise and pulled away from Aziraphale, saliva coating his chin “You’re coherent. I’ll fix that.”   
  
Aziraphale giggled, relaxed “Are you going to take me apart, Anthony? Fuck me until I can’t remember anything but your name? I look forward to it immensely.” He pushed lightly on Crowley’s chest with his foot, watching in delight as his husband’s expression darkened.   
  
“You have a filthy mouth, angel.”

“You’re still not fucking me.”   
  
In a flash, Crowley was out of the tub and pulling Aziraphale to his feet and pulling him into the bedroom. He roughly shoved Aziraphale on the bed and positioned him on his back with his legs spread “You still okay?”   
  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes “Darling, I’m alright. I’ll tell you if I’m not.”   
  
“If you hurt, you let me know. If you want to stop please let me know. I don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
“I promise I will.” He shimmied a little further onto the bed “Now, best get a wiggle on.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Fuck me.”   
  
“Yeah I get that, it was the ‘wiggle on.’” Crowley laughed as he reached over to their bedside drawer and brought out a container of oil “Now, please try to relax.”   
  
What must’ve been an hour later, Aziraphale realized that his husband was a frustratingly patient lover. He wiggled back on his husband’s long fingers “Please-”   
  
“Greedy thing.” Crowley murmured, kissing and biting up Aziraphale’s stomach “I’ll give you my cock soon.”   
  
The blond made a broken noise both at his husband’s words and the brushing of the fingers against the bundle of nerves inside him “Anthony!”   
  
Crowley finally removed his fingers, causing the blond to whine at the sudden emptiness. Crowley laughed softly as he slicked up his cock and aligned himself “Are you still sure?”   
  
“Yes! Please!” He begged, arching his back. Crowley’s hands slid along his curves and up his arm’s to grasp his wrists, the glide aided by the thin sheen of sweat coating the blond’s skin.   
  
The redhead kissed him, open-mouthed and filthy, as he pushed in. He swallowed the blond’s noises and pushed slowly and patiently until he was fully seated.   
  
They both laid there, gasping for a moment, Crowley kissed up Aziraphale's neck as the blond arched his head back, panting “You feel so good. So tight and warm for me.”   
  
Aziraphale made a broken noise at the praise, bucking his hips against his husband’s “Please!”   
  
“Are you sure? I can wait-”   
  
“So help me, Anthony Crowley, if you do not fuck me right now- Oh!” He was broke off as his husband pulled out and slammed all the way back inside.

The pace from there was unrelenting and intense. Aziraphale knew he was babbling praises to his husband “Oh! That’s so good my darling boy!”

Crowley’s thrusts became erratic after a while and Aziraphale felt a familiar build-up “Crowley! I’m-”   
  
“I got you! Come for me, angel!” He did as he was told and the redhead followed after, emptying inside him with a groan.   
  
They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath.   
  
“So…” Crowley pulled back, looking down at him with a smug grin.   
  
“You bastard, you know I liked it.” He pushed Crowley’s face away with a laugh.

They laughed together for a moment before Crowley pulled out of him with a hissing noise “Are you alright? Are you sore?”   
  
“No, darling. I’m quite definitely alright.”   
  
Crowley kissed him again before walking to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. He cleaned Aziraphale up gently and had even thought to bring a warm cloth instead of a cold one.   
  
After tossing it into a hamper, he laid back down next to Aziraphale and the two of them slotted back together like two magnets clicking into place.

Crowley eventually spoke into the silence “Next time I get to bottom and you better put your back into it or I’ll be sorely disappointed in you.”   
  
Aziraphale swatted his arse playfully, causing the redhead to laugh.   
  


As his husband dozed off, Aziraphale lay awake, stroking his red hair, hoping that he and Anathema could be successful in blocking his ascension. He couldn’t bear a world without Crowley in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale being a lovesick idiot has entered the chat lol
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed and comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Ps. I hope you didn't hate my smut, I'm new to writing it LOL haha I'm sorryyyyy


	12. Chapter Twelve

Aziraphale woke up with his head on Crowley’s chest and sighed contentedly, snuggling closer. Crowley roused awake from the movement and kissed the top of his head “How are you feeling, angel?”   
  
“I’m a bit sore but not nearly as bad as the first time. I think the soreness won’t be an issue when I get used to it.” He kissed up his husband’s neck as the man made a broken noise at the suggestion.   
  
Suddenly he found himself on his back, watching his husband reach for the container of oil “Oh- dearest- I don’t think I can-”   
  
“Can I ride you?” Crowley gasped out, hand poised between his own legs.   
  
Aziraphale gaped at him “You want that?”   
  
“There’s nothing I’d like more, angel. Please?”   
  
“I suppose so.” He watched as his husband breached himself with his own fingers. He ran his hands up his thighs to rest on his waist, stroking his thumbs across his skin “You look so lovely like this.”   
  
Crowley made a noise at that before desperately reaching down to slick up Aziraphale’s cock. Before the blond could react, the other man fully seated himself with a low moan “Fuck- Angel, you feel so good!”   
  
“You too, dearest. You’re so good to me.” He moved soothing hands along the man’s thighs as he began to bounce on the blond’s cock.   
  
The sound of skin hitting skin hit the room and all too soon Aziraphale gasped “Crowley- I can’t-”   
  
“Its fine, angel. You’re doing so good, come inside me.” The blonde did as he was told and Crowley tugged his own cock a few times before spilling onto Aziraphale’s chest.   
  
They caught their breaths for a moment and Aziraphale covered his face with a blush “How are you so good at this?”   
  
“Oh angel, you have no idea what that even means yet. I’ll be so good to you, make you feel so good you’ll cry just from the pleasure of it all.”   
  
“Please?”    
  
“We’ll get there, love.” He pushed a sweaty curl behind Aziraphale’s ear before standing up, holding his hand out “For now, let’s take a bath?”

Aziraphale was walking in the garden with Claire when her water broke. The woman cut him off midsentence and grabbed his arm, looking pale “Zira, love. My water broke.”   
  
“What does that- Oh my! Is the baby coming?” He worriedly grabbed her arm to steady her as she was wracked with a contraction.   
  
“Don’t panic! Just help me into the house. Aimi should be home soon and we can send her for our midwife.”   
  
Azirphale did as he was told and helped Claire into bed just as another contraction wracked her frame. She cried out and Azirphale began panicking “Is there something I can do!? You’re in pain!”   
  
“You can distract me?”   
  
“Distract you? Oh yes, um- There once was a soldier, hair-o-gold, he was so bright then wrath took hold-”   
  
“Nonononono! Stop singing! I was wrong, that made it worse.” She panted out “Was that song about you?”   
  
“No, why?”   
  
“I just think of you, when I see gold.”

Aimi walked into the bedroom then, stopping short at the sight of Claire “Are you?”   
  
“Yes!” Claire looked happy despite her pain and Aimi looked worried but hopeful “Alright, I’ll be back! Zira, will you stay with her?”   
  
“Of course! If you see a guard will you get them to send word to Crowley?”

  
  
It took what felt like an eternity but Aziraphale and Crowley finally heard a cry from the bedroom. Aimi walked out a few minutes later, looking the happiest Aziraphale had ever seen her “Do you want to meet your nephew?”   
  
They nervously walked into the bedroom where Claire lay, holding the baby. She looked exhausted but beamed at them as they walked in “Enoch, meet your uncle AJ and uncle Zira.”   
  
Azirphale cooed as Claire passed him the baby “You’re so lovely, just like your mothers.” Crowley wrapped an arm around Aziraphale and looked over his shoulder, stroking his nephew’s arm softly “He’s beautiful.”    
  
Aziraphale glanced at Crowley and standing there, holding a little one to his chest while standing next to his husband, he realized he wanted this. He wanted to be able to raise a child with Crowley, one to call their own.    


  
When they crawled into bed that night, Aziraphale propped up on his elbow to look at his husband “I want one.”   
  
“Want what?”   
  
“A baby. Not yet, of course, but one day it would be nice.”   
  
Crowley smiled to himself “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” He smirked at Aziraphale and the blond found himself on his back, his neck being kissed thoroughly.   
  
“Darling, I’m sure you understand that’s not how we’ll go about this baby business?”   
  
“I know. I just like ravishing you.”   
  
“Well then, by all means.” He giggled as his husband pinched his thigh playfully before shoving his nightgown up to his thighs for better access.   
  


He still hadn’t told him he loved him.

Anathema came to him and brought him up to the lab before holding out the concoction to prevent his ascension “You’ll get this on one condition. You tell me why you want it so badly.”   
  
Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer when he heard a laugh coming from outside. He walked to the window and looked down into the courtyard where Crowley was teaching Adam to fight with a wooden sword. He looked so carefree and happy “I love him.”   
  
The sorceress was quiet for a long time before sighing “Have you told him?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“I think you should if you’re willing to risk this much for him.”

“I will, just-” He took a shuddering breath “Not yet.”   
  
He was still looking at Crowley and the man looked up, feeling eyes on him, and waved with a beaming smile. Aziraphale blew him a kiss and then waved at Adam who had just noticed him.

Stepping away from the window, he took a deep breath “Alright. I’m ready.”

Anathema reluctantly handed him the vial of liquid and he drank it, feeling the magic within him settle. He no longer felt like it was wanting to burst from his skin.   
  
“Anathema, I think it worked!”   
  
The woman smiled “If you start feeling ill or anything, be sure to tell me. Sometimes preventing your ascension can have ill side effects.”   
  
“I will, I promise.”   
  


Nearly six years later, a delegation from Novenf announced themselves at the palace. Lucifer was away, checking into a skirmish on the border, so Crowley and Aziraphale were there alongside Lillith to greet the foreign king in the throne room.   
  
“Queen Lillith, Prince Anthony and lovely Prince Aziraphale” The king bowed deeply as Crowley arched his brow at the adjective attached to his husband’s name, he glanced at the blond who grimaced and shook his head “Word reached me of what happened near the border and I wanted to personally extend my apologies. The men there were scared of the witch’s scourge and miscalculated. They have been executed accordingly.”    
  
“I’m sorry” Lillith began, arching her brow “What scourge?”   
  
King Adultery Pulsifer seemed to shrink a little under her gaze “Oh, the witches use magic and their foolish tricks to blight the land, making it harder to grow crops. Surely you’ve all seen the terrible effects of magic, I heard Hell rarely sees sorcerers.”   
  
Lillith’s lips twitched as Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably in his seat, shooting a look at Prince Newton, who happened to know for a fact Aziraphale was a sorcerer. The other man paled and shook his head slightly, a plea to not speak up. Azirphale stayed silent.   
  
Lillith, however, was going in for the kill “It couldn’t perhaps be the drought affecting the area? Hell has had a few issues with it as well. I don’t even know of a magic that would affect crops. Sorcery tends to focus on more important things like medicine or combat.”

“With all due respect, a queen such as yourself would know little of magic. You should find yourself blessed for it.”   
  
“Indeed.” Something flashed in her eyes “Please, Adultery, I’m sure you’ve had a long trip. We’ll set up rooms for you and your son, as well as some seats at dinner.”   
  
She stood up then, bowed to the room, and left. Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged confused looks as the king approached where Aziraphale sat “Again, I would have never condoned such a lovely thing to a horrid fate. I trust you understand the battle we were facing.”   
  
“The battle?”   
  
“Against magic.”   
  
“Oh. Yes- um. Jolly good.” He stood up and bowed, ignoring the look his husband sent him as he walked past Newt with a whispered “Follow me. Now.”   
  
Newt complied.   
  


“What the fuck, Newt!?” He nearly shouted when they were alone.   
  
Newt’s shoulders slumped “I spoke against it but my father and his cohorts wouldn’t listen to me. They’re outright afraid of magic because they don’t understand it.”   
  
“Well, he wasn’t too afraid to waltz into a palace in which the future King’s husband is a magic-user just to insult magic and call it evil! Does he still have that ridiculous infatuation with me?”   
  
“I’m afraid so.” Newt grimaced as Aziraphale groaned in annoyance “He’s convinced you could somehow be ‘cleansed.’ It’s honestly disturbing.”   
  
“What is?” Crowley cut in, approaching Aziraphale’s side to circle a hand around his waist.   
  
“King Adultery is infatuated with me. I suspect that’s why no Novenf delegation graced our wedding with their presence.”   
  
“Wow, that’s disturbing.” Crowley grimaced.   
  
Newt seemed to fortify himself “There’s something the two of you need to know. I eavesdrop on the meetings I’m not invited to. My father has another purpose for this visit. He and King Metatron have allied themselves with each other. I believe they intend to incite war with Hell using their combined military strength.”   
  
Crowley didn’t look surprised “That would explain Chad being part of the mercenary attack.”   
  
“Chad?” Newt looked confused.   
  
“He means Sir William. He’s my ex-lover and a knight under my uncle’s crest.” Aziraphale laid his hand over his husband’s where it lay on the curve of his waist.   
  
“Does this William guy have brown hair? Around my height?” Newton asked, paling.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“He’s the one assigned to lead the attack on your south border.”   
  
Crowley’s grip tightened “Honorless bastards. Fine. They want a fight? I’ll give them one.”   
  
“We can’t plan anything while the king is here…”   
  
“I’ll kill him.” Crowley growled, only seeming to calm down when his husband squeezed his hand.   
  
“Let’s avoid assassination, for the time being, dear. Surely there’s some peaceful way we can negotiate this?”   
  
“I doubt it.” Newt answered, looking pale “But I can help you to know when and where the attacks will happen so that you can prepare.”   
  
Crowley clasped his shoulder “Thank you, Newt.”   
  


Anathema was shuffling around her lab when they found her, stopping short at the sight of Newt “Why is a Pulsifer here? They have a nasty habit of killing sorcerers and in case none of you noticed, I’m a sorcerer.”   
  
“He’s different, Anathema.” Aziraphale sighed “Come on, you’ve met him before! It’s not his fault you’d never talk to him.”   
  
Anathema stiffened for a moment before turning to an awestruck Newt “Fine. I’m Anathema. I know who you are. Make me feel like me or my family has been threatened in any way and I will not hesitate to hex you.”   
  
Newt gulped, looking like he’d like nothing more than for Anathema to threaten him again. The brunette woman moved over to her desk and leaned against it “So what’s the reason for this visit?”   
  
“We need a reliable but discreet way for Newt to communicate with us and vise versa.”   
  
Anathema paled slightly and turned to her desk, trying to appear nonchalant “I know one but I can’t link him to either of you.”   
  
“Alright then, what do we link him to?” The blond asked.   
  
“Me.”    
  
Aziraphale blinked “I uh-” He looked to Crowley, who nodded.   
  
“Fine. You’re nearly always with Aziraphale anyways.”   
  
Anathema sighed, seeming to deflate slightly “Alright, but if this backfires I’m blaming the two of you. I don’t trust these murderous bastards.”   
  
Newt shuffled awkwardly “What do I do?”   
  
“Stay here.” She turned to the other two men “The two of you can leave. Oh and Aziraphale?”   
  
“Yes?”

“I'm sensing a surge of power from you, is everything okay?”   
  
Aziraphale tensed, knowing what she meant. He had been feeling a growing heat settle into his bones, flowing under his skin. His body was still fighting for ascension, even after six years. Luckily, Anathema had kept the leftover flowers Aziraphale had brought her in case they would need it again "I'm fine, dearest."    
  


That night, the entire palace awoke to the sound of screaming. Aziraphale and Crowley ran down the stairs in their pajamas to find the king of Novenf trembling in the foyer “There- There are evil forces at work here! There were unholy creatures in my room- There’s a witch here!”   
  
Lillith’s laugh echoed around the marble room, she stood at the top of the stairs in silk and lace nightgown, the thin straps barely covering her shoulders “Surely it was a nightmare?” Her tone was innocent but Aziraphale noticed a gleam in her eyes “Unholy creatures? We’ve never seen the like here.”   
  
“I know what I saw!”   
  
Lillith flicked her hand in dismissal “Maybe it’s the souls of the witches you’ve burned, come to haunt you.”   
  
He pointed an accusing finger at her “You are a witch sympathizer!”   
  
“Oh, how’d you guess?” She looked bored as Bea approached her side, sword drawn “Though I should warn you, in Hell, we have strict punishments for mistreatment of the royal family.” Her gaze sharpened “Raise your voice to me again and I will have no choice to have you cut down.”   
  


Crowley looked at his mother, impressed, while Aziraphale sensed something- nothing more than a prickle against the back of his neck- an unfamiliar sorcerer’s magic.   
  
The king turned a strange shade of red before simmering down “I refuse to stay here any longer.”   
  
“A shame.” The queen muttered sarcastically “We haven’t even had fun yet.”

The king turned on his heels and walked out the door. Lillith laughed again before turning to Aziraphale and Crowley “Goodnight boys.” She laughed, airy, as if she hadn’t just faced down a foreign king, and made her way back to her bedroom.

“What just happened?” Crowley asked.   
  
Aziraphale didn’t know.   
  


  


  
  
Everything was rather calm for the next few months.   
  
It turned out to be the calm before the storm. Anathema walked into Crowley’s office shakily while the men were filling out paperwork “Newt contacted me. They’ll attack along the Novenf border tomorrow.”   
  
They stood.

“I’ll talk to my father, get our army up and organized. We’ll just leave the palace guard here to defend the city. Novenf’s army would be too much if we split our forces.”   
  


Lucifer didn’t seem surprised by the news and lept into action, rounding up his generals and getting everyone into their proper position.   
  
Anathema’s nose bled as she set up a portal massive enough for the army to go through in order to be to the border on time “I can only handle a one way trip at this distance so we’ll be healing the human way on the battlefield.”

“You’ll be helping her.” Crowley’s voice said next to him.   
  
Azirphale startled, Crowley looked handsome in his sleek suit of midnight black armor. The only embellishment was his crest, a sigil of a serpent, that stood on his chest in silver.”   
  
The blond gestured at his own suit of armor, a simple silver suit with a white cloak “Do I look like I intend to sit out the fight?”   
  
“Aziraphale-”   
  
“No. I’m just as capable of fighting as you are, if not more. Don’t let your affection cloud your judgment.” He kissed his husband soundly on the mouth “We’ll both be fine and when we get home I’ll demonstrate to you how good you look in that armor.”   
  
Crowley laughed weakly at that, kissing him again “I’m looking forward to it.”   
  
If only Aziraphale knew what lay ahead of them.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than usual but that's for a reason lol haha I apologize in advance.

They stood at the front lines, watching Novenf’s army appear on the horizon. Crowley turned to Aziraphale “Stay close to me, alright? I want to keep you safe.”  
  
The blond gave his hand a light squeeze “We’ll keep each other safe.” The heat under his skin rose, Aziraphale ignored it.  
  
Crowley turned to Hell’s army and began giving out orders. Azirphale was surprised to see Lucifer wasn’t the one in charge on the battlefield, and was also impressed by his husband’s strategy, to distract from the front and ambush from both sides. The generals all shouted a war cry, prompting the soldiers to chime in. Crowley raised his fist to them and turned back to face the enemy on the horizon. It was time.  
  
Aziraphale lost himself in the battle, as he had done so over a decade before. He had surprising speed and agility despite his broad and round build so his enemies tended to underestimate the speed of his attacks. Crowley was nearby, a dark blotch against a sea of silver, swinging the glave as if it weighed nothing. He had his hair up and his ponytail whipped around him as swung his blade. It would’ve been mesmerizing, had Azirphale not been otherwise distracted.

There was a small lull in the fighting around them as Novenf was ambushed from both sides and they were doing all they could to hold against the assault on nearly all sides. The two men took the opportunity to help their wounded to the medical tent.  
  
Anathema was overworked and clearly exhausted but she had a determined set to her shoulders and face as she went to work.  
  
“Now that they’re distracted from the ambush, you and I are going to cut through and take down whoever’s leading them. Novenf will then be either forced to surrender or retreat less they all be slaughtered.” Crowley told him before studying him “Are you hurt in any way?”  
  
“I’m fine, dear. Just a few scratches and bruises. I’ve dealt with worse injuries from battle.” He assured, giving his husband’s hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Anathema burst from the tent, looking pale “Newt just contacted me. This was a trap!”  
  
Both men went pale “What do you mean?” Azirphale didn’t even know which one of them had asked.  
  
“Novenf. They’re attacking Hell by sea, on our east side. Newt just found out.”  
  
Crowley’s face contorted to rage “Fucking DAMN IT!” He took a steadying breath “Azirphale, you go back to Hell and lead the Royal Guard in holding off the attack. Their numbers may be small but they’re highly trained.”  
  
“What about you!? You said we were going to stay together and keep each other safe!” He felt the heat rise under his skin once again, causing him to sweat in his armor, he ignored it.  
  
“Defending our home is more imp- Look out!” Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Crowley shoved Azirphale, taking an arrow to his side.  
  
“Crowley!”  
  
“Its- Its fine.” The redhead grinned weakly, snapping off the shaft “I’ve had worse.”  
  
Aziraphale looked out across the field and his blood froze as he watched William lower his bow, incline his head to the two of them, and walk away.

“Bastard. I’ll kill him.” He strode forward and Crowley grabbed his arm.  
  
“Angel, listen to me. Protect Hell. I’ll be fine. Everything will be alright.” He stroked his hand across Azirphale’s face tenderly.  
  
Aziraphale had been married to Crowley for nearly eight years, enough to know when he was lying.  
  
“Anthony- I can’t.” He started tearing up as Crowley stepped away from him.  
  
“You can. You’re strong, angel.”  
  
Aziraphale could only watch helplessly as his husband rushed back into battle, severely wounded.  
  
Anathema opened up a portal and the two went through. Aziraphale noticed the sorceress looked even paler and seemed to be barely holding herself upright “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine. We need to strategize now.”  
  
Azirphale located the captain of the royal guard and began figuring out a plan of attack, realizing with growing dread that their only bet was to fight them on the beach. They could only hope to hold out long enough for the army to return. He tried not to worry about Crowley, he said he would be fine. Aziraphale trusted his husband.  
  
“How long do we have?”  
  
“Our scouts spotted ships on the horizon so nearly sunset.”  
  
“That gives us a few hours.”

They rounded up the royal guard and put the city on high alert, letting the citizens know to stay home and arm themselves, just in case the guard can’t hold.  
  


Crowley hissed in pain as he twisted to cut down a soldier, cutting a path to the center of Novenf’s army. He mentally cursed himself as he felt the poison spread further, he hadn’t even told Azirphale how he felt. Eight years of marriage and he had never got the nerve, now he’ll never get that chance. The only thing he could do now was to try to ensure Aziraphale’s future was secure. Hell would be in good hands with him.

He glanced at his father just in time to see him fall. Everything moved in slow motion as he watched the man who raised him got struck down by an enemy soldier. The distraction was enough.  
  
A blow hit him to the right and he twisted to deflect the next, the pain in his side turning to excruciating. He realized William was his attacker.  
  
He attacked but realized too late that his movements were becoming sluggish. The man easily skirted around his attack and delivered a sharp blow to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
“Good job, Sir William. Your target was my nephew but his husband would suffice.” He heard King Metatron’s voice. The man bent down to loom over Crowley, poking the arrow deeper into him, causing the redhead to cry out weakly “Having trouble? That arrow was tipped with enough poison to kill a god. I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long.”  
  
“Fuck you.” He spat.  
  
“William, cut his hair and take his weapon. He won’t be needing it. I need to send a message to my nephew.”  
  
“No-” He protested weakly as William sliced his ponytail off with a knife.  
  
“Yes. You don’t get to make decisions. Hell has lost its King and Crown Prince in one day. The other will come in due time. I won’t even have to do anything but wait while he loses his temper and comes to me first.”  
  
“He’ll kill you.” Crowley cried out as Metatron kicked his side, pushing the arrow further in.  
  
“He’ll be met with a fight he can’t win, I assure you.”

With that, the men left him there to die. He laid there for hours, hearing the fighting begin to die down. His vision eventually began fading to black around the edges and suddenly Aziraphale’s face entered his vision “...Zira…” He whispered out weakly, his breath leaving him as his eyes fluttered closed.

  
  
Anathema wasn’t looking well and her conditioned already seemed to be worsening. He knew now, what it was. She had pushed herself too far and the magic was seeping away at her life.  
  
Aziraphale helped Anathema up to leave the meeting room when there was a snapping noise and Crowley’s glave materialized in front of them and fell to the floor with a sharp noise.  
  
His best friend said something to him but he heard nothing but rushing in his ears as he dropped to the floor and touched the red hair tied around the shaft. He saw the note tied to the glave by the gold ribbon he had given his husband all those years ago, the good luck ribbon he called it.  
  
“Your kings are dead.” Was all it said.  
  
Aziraphale stared at the note numbly, his husband was dead. The person who meant more to him than any being in the universe was dead. The heat under his skin became overwhelming. He shed his armor, ignoring the worried looks from his companions.  
  
“King Lucifer and Prince Crowley are dead. Inform the Queen and Prince.” His tone was even as he turned to Anathema, reaching out to touch her cheek. She jerked away weakly, realizing what he was doing, but he gripped her tightly as he healed her. The pain was excruciating but Azirphale barely felt it as he walked out into the open courtyard, numb with loss.

“Aziraphale! What are you doing!?” Anathema called out, worried.  
  
He turned to them, the heat in him rising to a fiery inferno “Position the Royal Guard on the beach. Absolutely no one is to go in the water, am I understood?”  
  
The captain nodded and Anathema looked like she was going to cry “Azirpahale-”  
  
“You’ve always been my dearest friend and my sister. Thank you for always looking out for me but I can’t let anyone else get hurt to protect me. It’s time I accepted what I need to do.”  
  
With that, the world went black and he found himself back in that void, facing Aurusolis on equal ground “Glad to see you’ve come to your senses. Do you need anything?”  
  
“I need to protect them.”  
  
Aurusolis stepped closer to him “You want your enemies dead.”  
  
“They killed my husband.”  
  
Aurusolis smiled then, and Aziraphale was reminded of when his mother blamed his temper on his being descended from a god of wrath “What do you need to do that?”  
  
“Power. I want power.”  
  
The god grabbed his face and he felt that flush of heat from the first time but this time he welcomed it, letting it absorb into his essence.  
  
He opened his eyes and he was back in the courtyard, no time had passed.  
  
Fiery wings burst from his back and he took to the sky. He flew to the eastern gate of the city and dropped down, to assess the fleet approaching. He glanced down to the beach below and saw the Royal Guard gathered there, in position to cut down the stragglers who made it to their shores. Novenf had made a mistake in coming here.  
  
He let the heat build under his skin, breathing deeply and holding out his hands as he metaphorically stoked the flame. He felt the heat building at his fingertips, feeling the power push through him as he ascended.  
  
With a guttural scream, he let pushed his hands out in front of him, sending a massive wave of fire down to the ships below, stretching and spreading out for miles, incinerating the entire fleet.  
  
He held it there as long as he could, blood streamed from his nose and eyes, mixing with his devasted tears, as his human body began to break down under the weight of the power he was forcing out.  
  
Eventually, the fire faltered and Azirphale stared at the hundreds of incinerated ships in the water as the world tilted on its axis.  
  


Crowley woke up on an unfamiliar bed in an open pavilion type structure, staring at an open sky. Confused, he moved to get up before a gentle hand pushed him back down “Rest, my dear. You’ve been through a lot today.”  
  
He looked in the direction of the voice and he gasped slightly. This woman looked nearly identical to his husband, at least a more feminine version “Who-”  
  
“Oh don’t go asking me silly questions. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”  
  
“You’re Aziraphale’s mother.”  
  
The blonde woman smiled and nodded, reaching out to brush a jagged end of hair behind his ear “Yes. I’ll explain everything when you’re rested up. If anything happened to you, my son would be so distraught.”  
  
“Aren’t I dead? I mean, you’re dead.”  
  
“Obviously we’re not. The dead no longer feel pain, dear. You’d think you’d know that with Lillith being your mother.”  
  
“I need to tell Aziraphale I’m alright-”  
  
“You aren’t alright, Crowley. Your body is incredibly weak and you will die if you try to pass through the barrier to this place.”

“They’re leading him into a trap-”  
  
“I’m aware.” Eden clucked her tongue as she tucked him in as if he was a small child “Aurusolis was up to his usual mischief but he ensured Aziraphale’s survival through his current ordeal. As for avenging your untimely end, or so he sees it, he won’t be able to leave bed for at least a week following what he had just done. That will give us time to assess what needs to be done."  
  
“Maybe Aurusolis can tell him-”  
  
“I’m not a messenger. If you want to tell him you’re alright, you’ll have to do it yourself.” A voice cut in and Crowley shifted to see a golden man standing against one of the columns of the pavilion “I’m perfectly capable of protecting my own and I don’t need a child of the moon thinking he can issue orders to me. You’re not the boss here, I am.”  
  
“He’s going to do something stupid!” He shouted, sitting up and wincing in pain as he did so.  
  
“Will you lie down!?” Eden snapped, sounding alarmingly like Azirphale at that moment. She turned to the god “You may either leave or stay quiet. I will have none of you upsetting my son in law.”

Aurusolis rolled his eyes and opted to leave. Edith rolled her eyes as well before her face softened as she turned back to Crowley “Rest. You’ve been poisoned and you’re lucky I found you when I did or you would have most definitely died.”  
  
“Will he-”  
  
“He’ll be okay, sweetheart. Rest.”  
  
She brushed her hand over his forehead and like some kind of magic, sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is ready to fuck 'em up. 
> 
> "Why is Aurusolis kind of a jerk?" You may ask
> 
> In this universe gods are neither good nor bad, really. They're morally grey, thus why they have good traits allotted to them as well as bad ones
> 
> Aurusolis is the god of the sun and healing but he's also a god of wrath and war. Sort of like fire. Fire warms the body, provides heat to cook food, provides light, etc but if left unchecked or 'stoked' it will consume everything in its path.
> 
> Ps... Eden has some explaining to do. lol
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to leave comments and kudos!! <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while and I'm not big on this chapter but ehh it had to be done lol

Aziraphale woke up in his bed, a solid and familiar weight next to him. Half asleep, he rolled over and cuddled closer to his husband. 

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, startling his husband out of sleep “Anthony!? I thought-” he began sobbing and his husband grabbed his face, making soothing noises.   
  
“I’m alright angel, everything is alright. I got home safe and you were unconscious but you saved everyone.”   
  
“I was so scared, I didn’t want to be without you.” He sobbed into his husband’s chest. The other man rubbed his back soothingly.   
  
“You won’t ever be without me, angel. I promise.”   
  
“I will be, one day.” He sniffled “I ascended. I’m immortal and you’re human. I had to-”   
  
“We’ll make the most of the time we have.” His husband cut him off, kissing him deeply before rolling him over to his back “Now let me make love to you.”

Crowley’s coronation was later that week and both of them wore black and silver, each bearing Crowley’s crest as they were crowned King and King-consort. 

They sat on twin thrones as the kingdom threw a celebration party. Aziraphale reached over and squeezed his hand “I’m proud of you.”   
  
Crowley squeezed back with a shy smile as a boy bounded up to them “Uncle Aj! Uncle Zira!” 

Abandoning all pretense of king-like decorum, Crowley jumped up from his throne and caught the boy, swinging him around “Hi, little man!”   
  
Enoch giggled and poked his nose before turning to Aziraphale “Mommy said you blew up and army! Can I tell the kids at school that my uncle can blow up armies?”

The two men exchanged a look and shrugged “Sure thing, kiddo!”

Satisfied, Enoch returned to his mothers and Anathema, who waved at the two of them. Aziraphale giggled “I know we talked about it before but-”   
  
“Oh, yes. Immediately. As soon as possible. We need at least three.” Crowley joked, grinning cheekily at the blond.

Adam and Warlock danced by, sticking their tongues out at the two of them.   
  
Crowley stood up with a laugh, holding out his hand “Would his majesty grace me with a dance?”   
  
“I suppose I can spare a dance for the king.” Aziraphale quipped, causing his husband to laugh as he pulled him to the ballroom floor.   
  


The next year, they adopted a little girl and named her Edith, after both their mothers. Aziraphale caressed her head as she lay in her bassinette “I wish mom was alive to meet her.”   
  
“I do too, angel.” His husband smiled sweetly at him before kissing him on top of his blond curls “I’m sure she would’ve coddled her just as much as my mother does.”

Aziraphale felt such a strong surge of love at that moment but kept his mouth shut, saying the words will only make things harder for both of them.

  


Ten years passed and Crowley had begun to visibly age. He was still as handsome as the day Aziraphale met him, the blond couldn’t imagine his husband not being handsome in his eyes, but he had wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes and on his forehead. Aziraphale watched him from the balcony of their bedroom as he played outside with their little girl, now eleven and just as rambunctious as her father. She jumped into his arms and Aziraphale noticed the way Crowley winced, his body not as strong as it once was. He bit back the lump in his throat and moved away from the balcony.   


Another ten years and their daughter was being coronated Queen as the two men watched from the audience. She looked so grown and beautiful in her coronation gown, Aziraphale teared up. Crowley wrapped his arm around him “We raised that brilliant young woman we’re looking at. Can you believe it? We did that.”    
  
Aziraphale kissed his husband’s cheek and squeezed the hand that now rested on his thigh.   
  


Years passed and Aziraphale watched in slow motion as his husband aged and he himself never did. Aziraphale tried begging Aurusolis to grant his husband the same gift but the god stayed silent, never answering. Every wrinkle, every gray hair, every time his husband’s body began to fail him, Aziraphale begged until he was hoarse. No answer.   
  
Crowley died at the old age of ninety-eight years old.   
  
It was a somber day, cloudy. Aziraphale held him in their shared bed, grasping his hand “Please, don’t. Don’t leave me.” He sobbed as Crowley weakly brushed his hair behind his ear.   
  
“Don’t you know a man is not dead while his name is still spoken?” He asked, weakly.   
  
Their daughter entered the room, middle-aged, and grabbed both her father’s hands “I love you, dad.”   
  
Crowley only smiled as he took his last breath.   
  
Aziraphale didn’t know how long he sat there, holding his husband. Edith touched his shoulder, asking him to step away and he wouldn’t budge, told her he needed time.   
  
Some part of him was waiting for Crowley to breathe again, smile that stupid smile of his after he played an especially naughty prank. It never came.    
  


Hours later, it truly hit him, his husband was dead. He sobbed and wailed, still clutching his body “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I never told you!”   
  
Something shifted and he snapped his head up to find him that black void Aurusolis had brought him to, this time it was filled with millions of flittering silver lights, somewhat resembling fireflies.   
  
Aurusolis approached him “I see you haven’t had enough.”

Aziraphale stroked his husband’s cold cheek “No, I didn’t. I asked for your help and you wouldn’t.”   
  
“Because you weren’t in my domain, you were in yours.”   
  
The blond’s head snapped up “What?”   
  
“You couldn’t handle the trauma so you invented an entire fake life to keep him, have a life with him.”   
  
“So it wasn’t real?” He felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks “He was dead this entire time? I’ve been dreaming for almost half a century!?”   
  
“It was real to you.” The god answered simply before flicking his hand, vanishing Crowley’s body.   
  
Aziraphale sobbed “Bring him back!”   
  
“It isn’t my job to play with life and death. You have to wake up. It’s your destiny.”   
  
“I won’t.” He stood up, facing the god head-on.   
  
“You will. You’ve had enough.”   
  
“I haven’t!” He shouted “It was never enough!”    
  
At his words, the silvery lights all still before expanding, as if his shout had caused a chain reaction. Each silvery light seemed to form a moving image- each of him and Crowley.   
  
He walked toward them, awestruck “What’s this?”   
  
Aursolis didn’t follow “Somewhere we gods shouldn’t even tread. Come back before you can’t find your way. You aren’t supposed to see this.”   
  
Aziraphale ignored him, walking deeper into the void.   
  
“Aziraphale!”   
  
The blond wondered deeper, deeper, deeper. He began hearing the mirrors speaking to him, or at least it was the different versions of Crowley calling out to different versions of himself.   
  
“Aziraphale!”   
  
“Ezra!”   
  
“Angel!”   
  
“Angela!”

“It would be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one?” He heard Crowley and himself chuckle and turned in the direction of the noise, seeing a mirror with winged versions of themselves. He watched them talk, a conversation so similar to the one he and his own Crowley had in the garden. Hypnotized, he reached out and touched the mirror.   
  
“What are you doing!?” He heard a low hiss and jumped, turning in the direction of the voice. A massive snake was less than ten yards from him. He supposed he should’ve felt fear but he knew those eyes, he knew that voice.   
  
“Crowley!” He gasped, running towards the serpent. The serpent ducked his head and slithered in a circle around the blond, coiling almost protectively.   
  
“You’re angel, but not my angel. What the devil are you doing here!?” The Crowley asked, before shifting into a more humanoid version. He looked as Crowley had when he was in his late forties, wearing all black with a silver scarf dangling from his neck “Why were you trying to watch us?” He inclined his head towards the mirror.   
  
“I uh- My- You, he’s dead.” He felt tears build up and the Crowley ruffled his curls affectionately “I know how you feel. I thought I lost my Aziraphale once and it nearly killed me but I knew I had to keep on living and doing the right thing, at least for him.” He gestured in the direction Azirphale walked from “Let’s get you home.”   
  
They walked for a while in silence before Aziraphale spoke “How do you know about this place?”   
  
“I know this incredible boy named Adam that can change reality. He told me you were watching us and I needed to help you because you were sad. You may not be mine, but I couldn’t forgive myself if any version of you was upset and I ignored it.”   
  
“Your little brother?”   
  
“Ah, is that how things are for you? I suppose we’ve been pals for a long time, huh?”   
  
“We’re married, at least we were.”   
  
Crowley looked wistful at that “Marriage is one of my favorite human inventions.”   
  
They approached a gate and Crowley stopped walking “That will lead you home.”   
  
“Was all of this real?”   
  
“Reality is what you make of it.” The man answered “All of those mirrors, are different realities in which we make different choices leading to different consequences.”    
  
“I never told him I loved him.”   
  
The redhead smiled gently “I see you’re just as silly as my angel. If your version of me is anything like me, he knows. He knows because of the way your entire face brightens at the sight of him, that soft gasp before you say his name, the way you fuss over him when he puts himself in danger. There’s more than one way to tell someone you love them.”   
  
“How many of those versions of us didn’t fall in love, never found each other?”   
  
“None. Adam told me all about this place, he knows all about us. In every reality, we find each other and there is not any force in any reality that could stop a love that strong.”   
  
He flicked out his hand and a red string became visible, attached to both their pinkies but leading in opposite directions “Yours isn’t broken.” Was all he said before he inclined his head and left.   
  
Aziraphale stared at the string, confused “What does that mean?” He muttered to himself.

Reluctantly, he passed through the gate.   
  


H e sat up in his bed with a gasp, then a wince of pain, and turned to look at Crowley’s side of the bed to find it empty. He was facing reality this time. The crushing weight of it bore down on his chest but he endured as he moved to stand.    
  
Anathema was asleep in a chair next to the bed and began to wake at the sound of the closet opening “Aziraphale!? What are you doing, get back in bed!”   
  
Aziraphale slipped on one of his husband’s shirts, bearing his crest, and pulled on a pair of his own black trousers “No time. Gather the queen, the prince, and every surviving general. The murder of my husband and father-in-law will not go unpunished.”

Crowley bolted upright in bed after having the strangest dream. He saw Aziraphale wondering through a void of mirrors before being attacked by a massive serpent.    
  
Eden’s hand pushed down on his chest, gently “Lay down, dear. You’re still injured.”   
  
“I saw Aziraphale get attacked by a snake! The dream looked so real!” He panicked.   
  
Aurusolis entered the pavilion “It serves him right, too! I gave that ungrateful brat immortality and he won’t even stay in his own reality. I believe I gave him too much of my power.” He mused the last part to himself.   
  
“How can you say that!?” He shouted.   
  
Aurusolis leveled him with a glare as the world around them seemed to brighten almost blindingly “You will not address me as if I’m another human.” A threat.   
  
A woman entered the pavilion then, wearing a white gown that seemed to float around her as she walked. She had long white hair that faded to black at the tips with solid white eyes that bore no pupils and her voice seemed to echo around them, rather than come from her mouth “Calm yourself, he’s just a boy.”   
  
Crowley, at thirty-two years old, objected to that statement but he supposed to a god he was nothing more than an infant in comparison to their lifespans.   
  
The woman approached him and ran her hand over his hair, strangely affectionate “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Ngk- I’m fine? Sore as anything but nothing I can’t manage.” He answered, staring at the woman’s face. There was something strangely familiar about her but he couldn’t quite figure out what.   
  
“He should be able to return to the mortal world a month from now.” Eden added.   
  
Crowley moved to stand “No, no. I need to get to Azirphale- what I saw. That snake-”   
  
Eden lightly touched his shoulder “You’re human. If you move through the barrier surrounding this place while you’re still injured you will die.” The white-haired woman flinched out of the corner of Crowley’s eye. He turned to her “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name.”

“Lunaura.” The woman replied, her voice seeming to come from behind him “I am the goddess of the moon.” Her lips quirked slightly “Though, I’ve been told you aren’t religious.”   
  
“Who-” He began to ask but was cut off.   
  
“Aziraphale’s back in my domain.” Aurusolis said, sounding impressed “Oh- Oh, and he’s declaring war. Good boy.”

Crowley stood then, ignoring Eden’s attempts to make him get back in bed “I need to stop him before he gets himself killed.”

  
  


Aziraphale walked to the funeral pyre, holding the lock of his husband’s hair that he had braided and tied with the gold ribbon. Lillith walked alongside him, bearing something of Lucifers. They simultaneously placed the belongings on the pyre and grabbed each other’s hands as Aziraphale set it aflame.   
  
The two of them turned to the citizens of Hell as Aziraphale, now the King of Hell, spoke “Heaven and Novenf have made the mistake of underestimating us. They attempted to invade our home-”   
  
The crowd began cheering, presumably at Aziraphale’s handling the attack. He held his hand up to silence them “- They made the mistake of thinking we will be overcome with grief at the loss of a strong king and a most beloved prince. Yes, we grieve. No, we will not be overcome by it. We will fight for what was taken from us, we will make them regret ever bringing us into war.”   
  
The citizens roared in applause and Aziraphale shouted over them “I will slay both their kings as they have done ours and Hell will have their blood as atonement.”   
  


“All hail the king!” The crowd chanted “All hail the Guardian of The Eastern Gate!”   
  
Aziraphale felt the flames of the funeral pyre behind him build into a massive blaze as he squeezed Lillith’s hand. He will have his revenge, starting with the easier target- Adultery Pulsifer of Novenf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

“How are we taking down King Pulsifer?” Anathema asked, staring at him from across the meeting room “It’ll be next to impossible to even get to him at this point.”   
  
“Not for me.” Aziraphale answered “He doesn’t yet know that I was the one who took down his navy. He fancies me. If I come to his gates as a lonely widowed husband, he’d be sure to let me in. I’ll get him alone and get him to let down his guard before I take him down. Newt is his only heir so the throne will go to better hands.”   
  
He pointed at Heaven on the map, where there were an abnormal number of markers representing enemy troops “In the meantime, Hell is to march to Heaven and stay just on the horizon, within sight.” He eyed the generals “You are not to invade until I group up with you. Newt will be King of Novenf so hopefully, the troops loyal to him will stand down. We will cut down the rest. The same goes for Heaven’s soldiers. There are many who are loyal to me and will stand down but unfortunately, some are loyal to my uncle.” He gestured back to Hell “We can split-”   
  
“Don’t split our army, dear. Hell will be fine.” Lillith cut in.   
  
“I can’t just leave you defenseless-” He began and she stepped forward and touched his arm.   
  
“Trust me, love. Please. Leave the royal guard here. They won’t attack by sea again so that leaves no choice but to attack by land. We’ll have the advantage.”   
  
He nodded slowly “Alright but I will leave some of my fire sprites to help defend Hell. You can communicate with me through them.” He pointed to Heaven “When we invade Heaven we are not to kill citizens, even if they are violent. They will be frightened but they are still my people. Any soldier caught harming a civilian is to be executed with no trial, am I understood?”   
  
The generals shared uneasy looks then nodded as Aziraphale continued “We’ll use my husband’s plan at the Novenf border. We will distract from the front then attack from both sides. A small party will cut through and I will be leading it. I’ll fly Bea and Gabe up to the gate towers where they can lower the gates while the rest of our group attacks from the ground. Anathema and Newt will be in charge of escorting civilians out of the city and behind our lines where they’ll be safe.”   
  
Adam piped up from where he and his friends stood “What will me and The Them do?”   
  
“I don’t-”   
  
“You can’t possibly think leaving us behind is a good idea! My brother trained me, I’m just as good a fighter as him and we’ve worked hard.”   
  
“Adam, if I don’t make it back, you’ll have to be king.” He said quietly.   
  
“Well, I don’t want to be king. My brother died to protect you so he must’ve thought you were worth it. Prove it. Get us all home safely.”   
  
Aziraphale looked to Lillith, who looked heartbroken but nodded slightly “He’s a man now, dear. You have to trust him.”   
  
“Alright. Your group will be joining us at the front lines. If we get overwhelmed, the five of you are to fall back immediately.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” The young man answered, a cocky smirk on his face “I doubt we’ll get overwhelmed. We’re badasses.” He fist-bumped Pepper and Warlock playfully nudged his side, making Adam grin wider. He reminded Aziraphale so much of Crowley at that moment.   
  
“Alright, we have our plan. Let’s get to work.”   
  
  
Aziraphale and Anathema portaled in outside of the palace and were immediately accosted by several Novenf guards. He held his hands up in a placating manner “Please, I mean no harm. Your King is an old friend of mine.”   
  
The guards seemed unsure but sent one of them for Adultery Pulsifer, who seemed confused to see them “Oh, Aziraphale, what a lovely surprise.”   
  
“King Pulsifer, I wanted to discuss a potential truce with you if you’d be amendable.” He bit his lips slightly, watching the man’s eyes focus on his mouth. Good.   
  
“Yes! Yes. We could absolutely discuss it.”   
  
They entered the King’s office and Azirphale smiled shyly, reaching out to touch his arm “I was hoping our discussion could be a little more… private?”    
  
The man looked unsure so Aziraphale stepped closer, averting his eyes shyly “You see, I’ve been so lonely since my husband passed…”   
  
“Oh- Oh.” He caught on to the implication and made a rude shooing gesture at his guards and Anathema “Get out, can’t you see this man is upset and in need of privacy?”   
  
The doors closed behind them, leaving the two men alone. Aziraphale saw some wine and walked over to it, his back to the other King “As you know, my husband passed earlier this week during an attack on our borders. Heaven’s soldiers.”   
  
“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry to hear this.” The man murmured, stepping closer to the blond until he was right behind him, tugging on a stray curl as Aziraphale poured himself a glass of wine.   
  
“Its the funniest thing- it doesn’t end there. You see, I was separated from my husband when Hell’s capital was attacked, this time by Novenf’s navy.” The man’s hand, that had been idly stroking his neck, froze.   
  
Aziraphale straightened but didn’t turn to him as he took a slow sip of the wine “Were you wondering what happened to your soldiers?”   
  
“Yes.” The man’s voice was shaking with fear.   
  
“I happened.” As he spoke, spears of fire sprung up in the room behind him, all aimed at the other King “You’ve always disgusted me but between the witch-burning, partial responsibility for the death of my husband, and the attack on my home, I’ve run out of reasons you should be alive.”   
  
“You’re bluffing.” The man whispered, his voice quivering.   
  
Instead of answering, he sipped his wine as the spears shot into the other man at once, killing him instantly. He turned around and took another sip of his wine before setting the glass down and stepping over Adultery Pulsifer’s body to leave the room.    
  
The guards and Anathema all startled when he exited the room “Your King is dead.”   
  
They all pulled out their weapons and Aziraphale flung his hands out to form more spears, his voice hard “Take me to your prince.”

  
  
  


Crowley slammed his body into the barrier surrounding the massive garden he was in, to no avail.   
  
Lunaura approached him, her hair had turned solid white throughout his week of recovery but seemed to be turning red “You mustn’t cross the barrier as a mortal.”   
  
“I get that you’re a goddess” He grunted, slamming into the wall again “But you’ve never been in love before and I don’t think you understand what I’m feeling right now. My husband is in danger. I have to help him.”   
  
The goddess watched him quietly for a moment before walking away.

  
  
  


Bea and Gabe stood at the frontlines, waiting for Aziraphale and Anathema to regroup with them. Bea sighed “I swear if he doesn’t bloody get here soon I’ll kill him.”   
  
Gabe patted them on the shoulder “We’ll avenge him, don’t worry.”   
  
Bea, squeezed his hand “If you don’t propose to me when this is over I’ll throttle you. Life is short.”   
  
“Maybe you should propose to me.” He teased.   
  
“Maybe I will!” The shorter person shot back, grumpy “Fuck it. Will you marry me?”   
  
Gabe watched as a portal opened up in front of them and three figures stepped through “Thought you’d never ask. I’ll answer when we get back home.” He chuckled at his partner’s groan of annoyance.

Aziraphale, Anathema, and Newt all stepped out of the portal, causing a cheer to rise up. Aziraphale turned to his friends “Alright, Newt, your followers should be here in a few hours, until then it is up to us to hold the line. We will be trying to sway Novenf’s loyalty to you as we go along.”   
  
“What about the soldiers my father sent out to attack Hell?”   
  
The blond took a deep breath “I was told by a wise woman that they can handle it. I’ll trust her.”   
  
Anathema touched his arm worriedly “You shouldn’t be using your powers over such a long distance.”   
  
“I’ll be fine.” He smiled “I have more power now, thanks to Aursolis. It should be enough.” He hoped it would be enough.

He turned to his army to give a speech just as a small group of dragons flew in. Aimi shifted mid-flight and landed next to him. He gaped at her as she shrugged “My father heard what happened and sends his condolences. He also said to remind you that he owed you a favor for saving my life.” She gestured at the dragons “Those are the palace guard, our fiercest warriors. They will help you. I have to return to Claire and Enoch but please, be careful and come back safely. For us.”    
  
He squeezed her hand in reassurance “I will, dear.” He watched as Aimi shifted and then took off into the sky. The sun was at its highest in the sky. Anathema had told him that morning that they would have a blood moon that night, a good omen, for followers of the moon goddess. It when she was at her most powerful. Aziraphale quietly prayed to both Aurusolis and the moon goddess for the safety of both the citizens of Heaven and Hell. It was going to be a long battle.

  
  
  


Crowley growled in frustration, picking up a rock and throwing it at the barrier “Let me out for Lau- for Aur- For somebody’s sake let me out!”   
  
Eden approached him so quietly he almost didn’t notice her “I understand that you’re worried but there isn’t anything you can do in this state. He has a destiny to fulfill and as for you… you need to decide what that destiny is.”   
  
He laughed bitterly, slumping against the barrier “What’s that even supposed to mean?”   
  
“It means you will either decide if you want to stay as you are or become something more.”   
  
“How can I do that!? I’m only human. I can’t just decide to be more than what I am.”   
  
She stared at him for a moment, her expression guarded “You are too grounded in your worldly self. Let go.” She walked away, leaving him more confused as he turned back to the barrier.   
  
“What does that even mean!?”

  
  
  


Lillith sat in the temple of the Moon Goddess “We haven’t talked in over thirty years but… I need you.” She felt tears sting her eyes “I lost him. I’m so sorry.” She buried her face in her hands, weeping. She was interrupted by the doors of the temple bursting open.   
  
Claire ran in “Your majesty, there are soldiers in the distance. We’re under siege.”   
  
She wiped her eyes and stood up, her expression neutral “Dear girl, you don’t have to use such formalities. I know who you are. My late husband was terrible with secrets and so was my son. Call me mom.” She gave her a watery smile “Please?”   
  
Claire nodded, stunned, as Lillith walked past her and stroked her arm affectionately “Tell everyone to go on high alert, just as last week. The royal guard is to convene with me outside north gates.”

“You- Mom, you can’t-” Claire was interrupted as Lillith held her hand up.   
  
Claire was taken back when she felt a strong surge of energy spread out through the temple, all emanating from the other woman. She stood tall, fair, and regal as ever. Her elegant black dress slunk to the floor and her sleeves swayed with the slight breeze “I told my Zira that all will be well and I meant it. Do as you’re told.”   
  
Claire didn’t argue further and left the temple.   
  
Lillith turned to the statue of the goddess “Please, give me strength.”   
  
As she turned to go, a gust of wind blew through the temple, snuffing out all the candles. 

An echoed voice answered her prayer, “He is alive. You are strong.”   
  


Aurusolis tilted his head as he watched Crowley struggle fruitlessly against the barrier “I thought Eden told you to stop being such a human.”   
  
“Well, smartass, that is sort of impossible when one is a human, isn’t it?” He snapped.   
  
“That’s a bold claim to make. How does someone truly know the circumstances of their birth?”   
  
“My mother and father are both humans.” Crowley growled.

“If you insist that, it will continue to be true.”   
  
“Fuck off.”   
  
“I will do as I please. Don’t take your anger on the gods because you choose to be a human and stay weak. Aziraphale deserves better.” He stood to leave “This would be the perfect night to find who you are, that side you’re locking away is strong now and will only get stronger. I can see it.”   
  
Crowley felt a shift under his skin, sort of an itch deep in his bones “What the hell have you done to me!?”   
  
Aurusolis scowled “I’ve done nothing. Stop being weak.” He left.   
  
The redhead dug at his arms and looked across the garden, seeing the moon goddess watching him from a distance. Her hair was solid red.

  
He inclined his head to her and she approached, he noticed her eyes had turned solid black with gold pupils and her hair was a similar shade to his own and her gown had turned black with gold embroidery. He realized then, why she looked so familiar to him. It was like looking at a mirror.   
  
She looked at the barrier than back at him “May I help?”   
  
“Now you’ll help me?” He asked, both annoyed and confused.   
  
“Your mother is sad.” She answered simply.   
  
“Why do you care?” He asked, somehow already knowing the answer.   
  
The goddess stayed quiet.   
  
“Alright, yes you can help me.”   
  
A black glave with a blade the shape of a crescent moon landed between them. The blade of the glave gave off a faint light “A gift, for you.”   
  
“Um, thanks?” He picked it up, something about the weight of the weapon felt right to him, and seemed to pull at the itch in his bones, bringing it to the surface “How will this help?”   
  
“That is up to you.” She answered, looking sad. She disappeared.   
  
“Bloody gods and bloody sorcerers with all your cryptic nonsense!” He turned to call out for Eden and paused, realizing he was alone.   
  
Everyone was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down guyyysss


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the big battle guysss

Aziraphale reiterated his orders from the meeting and turned from his arm, his wings spreading out from behind him in a show of power. He pointed his sword forward, the blood moon high in the sky as they charged.   
  
There were Heaven and Novenf soldiers surrounding the front gate, essentially fodder to hold off the attack. Aziraphale grabbed Anthema’s hand as she projected his voice “Those loyal to Aziraphale of Heaven and Newton Pulsifer of Novenf, lay down your weapons and get behind our lines as civilians and you will be spared. You will not be asked again.”   
  
Roughly half the soldiers dropped their weapons and shot past them, doing as they were told. A few of Heaven’s soldiers stared at Aziraphale before bowing in reverence as they passed him.

A slew of arrows rained from the northern gates and Warlock flung his hands up, using magic to protect their group.   
  
He turned to the soldiers still remaining and cracked his neck “Adam, you bring up the front. I want them dead before the gate is open.”   
  
“Yes, sir!”   
  
“Anathema, stay behind and conserve your magic to help civilians get out safely. Newt, I’m trusting you to protect her. Gabe and Bea will regroup with you when they take care of the guards on the walls.”   
  
“I will!” Newt’s face was serious as he clutched his bow. He turned to Anathema ‘I will.” He repeated. She rolled her eyes but stepped closer to him.   
  
“Gabe, Bea, grab my hand.” 

He dropped them at the top of the gate before swooping down, repeating the conditions of surrender, luckily a larger number dropped their weapons this time as the gate opened behind him.   
  
They set out for the palace.   


  
Crowley hit the barrier with the glave and it bounced off as if it was made of rubber “What the fuck are you even good for?”   
  
He cried out as something shifted inside him, causing his body to heat to an unbearable temperature.   
  
Crowley didn’t know what was happening to him but he knew he had to get to his husband, so he endured the pain as he tried the barrier again.

They were within sight of the palace when Azirpahale saw Metatron. They locked eyes amidst all the chaos and the fighting as Aziraphale pointed at him, very deliberately, with his sword. A promise.

The king’s voice rang out “Kill every civilian you see until my nephew surrenders.” He retreated back into the palace.   
  
Aziraphale pulled on his power and all at once, his fire golems sprang up around the city, guarding every civilian home. He wiped the blood from his nose as he heard Anathema’s voice in his head “Aziraphale, we just portaled this family out, you can let this one out now.”

He let that one fizzle into nothing as his rage built up. What kind of king uses civilians as fodder like this!? He was determined to kill this tyrant.   
  
The blond stepped forward but found his path blocked by four figures, one wielding a familiar sword. He cursed “I have no time for this!”   
  
Adam appeared at his side “We’ll handle this. Keep moving forward.”   
  
“They look dangerous.”   
  
The boy grinned, looking like Crowley at that moment “That’s the fun of it. Now go.”   
  


  
  


Lillith, flanked by the royal guard, readied themselves outside the gates of Hell. Lillith turned to the men “I don’t concern myself with affairs of war but I will do what I must to protect my home. What I’m about to do may cause you fear, but I promise, as your queen, that no harm will come to you.”   
  
The men shifted uneasily but nodded to show they had understood. Lillith turned back to the approaching armies and flicked her hands out in front of her, her sleeves floating with the movement. Nothing happened.   
  
After a few moments, the earth began rumbling and hundreds of skeletons burst out of the ground, carrying weapons, some dating back centuries. Lillith raised her hands higher, black smoke sparking up at her fingertips. The royal guard barely had a moment to process that their beloved queen was secretly a necromancer before she ordered them to charge forward. They did as they were told.   
  
Lillith’s knees nearly buckled but she determinedly stayed standing. A familiar hand touched her shoulder and she glanced to her right, scoffing “Took you long enough. It’s been years, darling.”   
  
Eden laughed lightly “I know, my dear. I heard a rumor you’d be in need of help.”   
  
“Did my ex-lover tell you this rumor?”   
  
“She may have. Who’s to say?” Eden smiled as she flung her hands out, creating a massive pillar of fire in the middle of the enemy soldiers, effectively splitting their ranks and causing chaos. She cracked her neck with a sigh “Oh my, I’m out of practice, I fear.”   
  
“It’ll be enough.” Lillith assured before using magic to project her voice to her soldiers “My backup has arrived, retreat to behind the walls and protect the citizens.”   
  
“We’re handling this ourselves, I see?” Eden laughed, expanding the pillar to engulf a large chunk of the enemy soldiers “Just like when we were teenagers.” Eden glanced at Aziraphale’s fire golems before clucking her tongue “That silly boy, he should know not to overdo it, even with a god’s help.”

A few soldiers burst through Lillith’s undead soldiers and charged at the two of them before they were blasted away by a dark matter. Eden laughed “Oh Agnus, did the rumor mill sweep you up as well?”   
  
“Lunaura is a gossip.” Agnus groused, finishing stepping through a portal “Now, enough chitchat, we have an army to take down.”   
  
  
Aziraphale launched himself into flight and burst through the gates of the palace, finding it empty. He stepped forward, his shoes entirely too loud on the stone floor, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something wasn’t right.   
  
He was suddenly hit with a dark blast of magic from his left and went skidding across the floor, hitting the wall in a slump. He got to his feet with a wince of pain, holding his sword up to fight only to see he was outmatched, four to one.   
  
Michael stepped forward “Hello, little cousin. How have you been?”   
  
The pain in Aziraphale’s side was unbearable “What did you do to me?”   
  
“Well, father found this prophecy book, and let’s just say, he didn’t like what he saw of you. He sent me away to learn special magic that will specifically defeat you.” She gestured at her companions “You know Uriel, my fiance. Hastur. Ligur. We’ve all been chosen by our great king specifically to kill you. You’ve always had such strong resolve, so sad it will die here with you before we slaughter all of your supporters.”   
  
Aziraphale attempted to blast a wave of fire at her and Uriel, Michael’s fiance, waved her hand and the fire sputtered and died before it reached them. This wasn’t good.   
  
He cast a wary glance at the other two figures in the room, Hastur and Ligur, both looking oddly reptilian which usually is an indicator of dark magic and overuse of it “All of this, for me? Guys, you shouldn’t have gone through all the trouble.” He joked, refusing to let on to his fear.   
  
No one’s face changed as Michael raised her hand, a dark purple matter forming at her fingertips before she blasted it at him. Aziraphale ducked out of the way but was immediately attacked from a different angle by Hastur, who conjured a swarm of bugs. He smelled so putrid and the bugs were overwhelming, Aziraphale flung his fire out in a blind panic, only to have it put out again by Uriel as Ligur attacked him with some sort of dark fire.    
  
It was all Azirphale could do to duck and evade their attacks, never getting a hit in or any form of an upper hand. He was panicking, he knew, but he saw the end here. There was no way he could do this himself.    
  
He was hit in his side by that dark matter and he hit the ground hard. He opened his eyes to find himself in the void but he wasn’t alone.   
  
Crowley had his back to him, hitting a wall with a glave. Aziraphale could see magic swirling inside his husband’s body, building to god-like proportions. With a noise like a sob, he approached, touching the man’s back and feeling him stiffen under his fingertips.   
  
“Aziraphale? Are you there?”   
  
“I’m sorry, I’ve made a mess of things.” He murmured, the realization that his husband was alive setting into his bones and turning his blind fury into a cool resolve “I love you.” He whispered against the taller man’s back “I don’t know where you are, but please come back to me, my love.”   
  
“I don’t know how.” The man nearly sobbed, not looking at him.   
  
Azirphale kissed the middle of his back “You do know, you’re just afraid.” He slid his fingertips against the back of Crowley’s hand “I need you, my husband.”   
  
He stepped back and the void disappeared as he found himself on the floor of Heaven’s palace, Michael looming over him for the finishing blow.   
  
  
  


Crowley stared at the glave, feeling resolve “Alright, you were gifted to me by a literal god and you will do as you’re told. Take me to my husband.”   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
“I said- ugh.”   
  
He felt that shift in his skin and he welcomed it, rather than forcing it down, the temperature of his hands holding the glave rising “You were gifted to me by my mother, Lunaura, the Goddess of The Moon. You WILL obey me. Take me to my husband.”   
  
Crowley disappeared in a burst of black smoke.   
  


Aziraphale met Michael’s eyes dead-on, refusing to show fear as she built her power enough to kill him. Suddenly there was a whisp of black smoke, a clang of metal, and Ligur’s head went flying across the room before Crowley appeared out of nowhere, stepping between Aziraphale and Michael, slicing his glave up in an upward arc that Michael barely dodged.   
  
He helped Aziraphale up and the blond blinked back his tears “You really are alive.”   
  
“I told you things were going to be alright.” Crowley responded, turning to their opponents “Now, why is it that you are a total badass when I’m around and then you can’t handle these blokes by yourself?”   
  
Aziraphale inclined his head at Uriel “Uriel is blocking my magic somehow and Michael is practicing god-slaying magic.”   
  
“So we kill Uriel and then move on to Michael and- Oh hey! Hastur! Long time no see!” He glanced at Ligur’s limp body “Sorry about your friend, can’t tolerate him attacking my husband and all that, you’ll join him soon.”   
  
Aziraphale didn’t have much time to react before Hastur charged at him, causing the blond to realize he was unarmed. He held his hands up in fear and suddenly felt a familiar weight in his palm. Hastur stared at him in disbelief as Aziraphale deflected his flow with his flaming sword and cut him down.   
  
He turned to his husband, who was eying Michael and Uriel warily, tensed to fight “Two on two, darling.”   
  
His husband spared him a grin before lunging at Uriel, barely giving them time to dodge before attacking again. Michael aimed her magic at Crowley but Aziraphale blasted fire at her, flinging her across the room “ He approached her, swinging his sword in an expert circle around his fingertips before lunging at her. She dove out of the way and flung her matter at him but without being outmatched, he was able to quickly dodge it “Times up, dear cousin.”   
  
“I beg to differ.” Michael spat as Azirpahale was shot from behind with a blast of dark matter stronger than her first attacks. He went flying across the room and hit the floor, limp. She approached as he struggled to get up “You’ve always been so pathetic and yet everyone loved you just because you have a bit of god’s blood in you. No longer. You’ll be dead and your followers will see how weak you really are.”   
  
He struggled to look up at her as a voice rung in his head, communicating through his fire golems at Hell’s gates “We’re safe now, dear. Let go.” He knew that voice.   
  
Aziraphale released the golems at Hell’s gates as well as the ones Anathema had magically marked for him as he was busy fighting, feeling a burst of energy. Michael was cold and calculating while Aziraphale fought with brashness, he had to think.    
  
She crouched next to him and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up to face her “Any last words?”   
  
He spat at her “Burn.” Dozens of spears rained from the ceiling and all sides of her, giving her no room to dodge as she was impaled.   
  
He struggled to his feet just as Crowley cut down Uriel. Aziraphale ran to him, pulling him into a crushing hug. His husband held him equally as tight “Shh my angel, its fine. I have you.”   
  
“I was so lost without you.” He sobbed.   
  
“I was too, my love, my angel.” Crowley kissed the top of his before pulling back and wiping the tears off Aziraphale’s cheeks “We need to focus on the battle for now, okay? We’ll talk later.”   
  
“Isn’t this sweet?” King Metatron asked, walking down the stairs, William walking by his side with an unreadable expression.   
  
Both men tensed and Aziraphale stepped in between Crowley and the approaching men, causing Metatron to laugh “Still pretending to love this fool?”   
  
“It isn’t pretend.” Aziraphale stated, his eyes flicking to William’s face. The man inclined his head slightly in… respect? Oh.

“Aziraphale, you told Sir William you loved him more in two months than you’ve told your own husband in nearly eight years of marriage.”   
  
Instead of answering, Aziraphale conjured flaming spears, all pointing at William “I’m begging you, try and see if I’m over it.”

Metatron stepped forward, William behind him “You may have defeated Michael but-” He was cut off as he was stabbed from behind.   
  
Aziraphale vanished the spears as Wiliam sheathed his blade “You have some fucking explaining to do! You shot my husband!”   
  
“It wasn’t THAT poisoned, I didn’t even put the amount Metatron told me to! To be fair, I was supposed to shoot you and didn’t want to!”   
  
Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, confused “Um, what’s going on?”   
  
“William gave me a nod of solidarity so I decided to trust him on it. You’re alive after all.” He squeezed his husband’s hand.   
  
William gestured to Metatron “He killed my sister for speaking out of term. She was just a civilian. I thought you’d be the same and was actually going to kill you first but then I realized you were different when you left the flowers-”   
  
“Do you really think you should be telling me this?” Azirphale raised his eyebrows at the brunet, who looked nervous, realizing he was talking to the new king about his previous assassination plan that was thwarted by their relationship while the king's husband was right there.   
  
“I suppose not. Either way, I avenged my sister and I’m done here.” He bowed politely and left. The two kings let him.   
  
They turned to each other and Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief “It’s over.”   
  
It hit them then, it was over. They were kings of different countries. There was no longer a reason for their marriage, nor was it feasible, with them both ruling.   
  
Aziraphale released his husband’s hand shakily “I need to call off the fighting.”   
  
Crowley held his glave awkwardly “I suppose I need to check on Hell.”   
  
“Will we see each other soon?” Aziraphale asked, hopeful.   
  
“Of course, angel.” Crowley dematerialized with a shaky smile and Aziraphale was left alone.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end guys :)

Aziraphale moved to leave and felt a chill run up his spine. He wasn’t alone. He turned around and saw nothing there “Who’s there?”   
  
The air shifted behind him and all the lights went out. He turned just to hear a childlike giggle behind him. He whirled in the direction of the noise just in time to see a flash of blond hair turning a corner, a shade of blond just as familiar to him as his own. He ran after her.   
  


Crowley materialized in his mother’s suite and nearly collapsed but was caught by strong feminine hands.   
  
“Honestly, you didn’t have to worry your mother so. How is my Zira?” Lillith asked, helping him to a seat.    
  
“He’s fine. Metatron is dead and Aziraphale is the king of Heaven now. He’s just gotta call off the fighting. I came to make sure Hell was okay.”   
  
“Hell is fine, dear. We handled it.” She looked nervous “Crowley, darling, there’s something you should know.”   
  
“That Lunaura is my mom?” He asked, smiling wryly “Or that you’re a sorceress?”   
  
“Both.” She answered, sitting next to him “I’m your mother too, of course.”   
  
“I suppose I should be shocked but somehow I’m not. How does that work anyway?”   
  
“Gods are genderless, Lunaura just prefers to appear as a woman but when the mood sways her, she changes her corporation to fit. You were actually conceived on a blood moon.”   
  
“Please go no further than that.” He chuckled then sobered up “Did Lucifer know?”   
  
She nodded “I was pregnant when he and I were arranged to be married. He and I were never in love, mind you. I was fond of him and we had good times but.. It wasn’t like what I felt with Lunaura. He had another love too and don’t pretend you don’t know about Claire.”   
  
“Nothing gets past you.”   
  
“That and Enoch asked me if I was his grandma.”   
  
“Snitch.”   
  
“I told him yes.” She laughed lightly as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him “I don’t want our family to be broken anymore, okay? No secrets.”   
  
“Yeah. I love you mom.”   
  
“I love you too, darling.”   
  
Lunaura ran into the room, her black robes trailing behind her “There is something wrong.”   
  
They stood to their feet and Crowley spoke “What do you mean?”   
  
“I believe your husband is in danger.”

  
  


Azirphale called out to her “Sweetheart, it’s me!”   
  


He heard a noise behind him and turned to find himself face to face with Aurusolis “What are you doing here? I did what you wanted.”   
  
Aurusolis looked scared “Azirphale, listen to me. You’re in danger. If you don’t kill her, she will destroy everything.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“You know who. She’s a god of peace that has been tainted by calamity. She will kill and destroy everything in her path unless you kill her first.”   
  
Azirphale felt something creeping up his leg as Aurusolis stepped back “Your only advantage is your humanity. Use it.”   
  
The blond glanced down to see a black, wretched-looking vine wrapping around his leg. It tightened and snatched downwards. He fell through the floor and into the void.

  
  
  


There was a plant- no. A woman with black hair and soulless black eyes. She was just attached to the plant. A vine whipped towards him and he dodged, slicing through it with his flaming sword. If it so much as hurt the monster, she didn’t show it.   
  
He struggled to duck and dodge but it seemed every time he sliced through a vine, more replaced it. He had just avoided one before he was blindsided by another. At the last second, a glave sliced through it, and Crowley materialized in a puff of black smoke, looking pale and tired.   
  
He glanced at the monster and whistled “What the fuck is that?”   
  
“A god of peace? I think I broke it.” Aziraphale frowned.   
  
“If anyone broke it, it was Adultery and Metatron.” Crowley corrected.

“I can’t get to her. The terrain here gives no advantage and-” A slew of vines shot out at them and Crowley grabbed him, teleporting them out of range “- I’m scared of what will happen if we accidentally destroy a mirror.”   
  
Crowley glanced around at the silver mirrors scattered throughout “Why?”   
  
“They’re other universes, dear. It’s a long story that I’ll be sure to tell you if we make it through this.”   
  
“Okay so you just need to concentrate the fire.”   
  
“Or we can change the terrain” Aziraphale gasped, realizing “Anthony, I have a theory but you need to trust me and please don’t think I’m going mad.”   
  
“I trust you.” Crowley said, with aching sincerity.   
  
“You can change the terrain. While I was in here I met another you and Adam of that universe had sent him here, so he apparently has some aptitude for manipulation of reality.”   
  
“Manipulate reality?”   
  
“Create. Destroy. Manipulate time and space. I think you can do that.”   
  
“Angel, I JUST learned how to do this little trick and you expect me to alter reality?”   
  
“I learned how to create wings and a blast of fire that can wipe out an entire fleet of ships in just a few seconds and I don’t have as much god’s blood running through my veins. Yes, I put this confidence in you because I believe in you. I can’t imagine not believing in you.”   
  
Crowley looked nervous but gripped his glave “Alright, I’ll try. Hold on to me and I’ll move us where we need to go. First, I suppose we should get the mirrors to safety.”   
  
The beast had moved closer during their conversation and moved to attack as Crowley flung his glave out in a horizontal motion. The mirrors all condensed back to tiny flittering lights and moved up out of reach as the bottom of the void dropped out from under the two of them and the beast.   
  
Azirphale held him tight as Crowley teleported them to above the beast and dropped him, both attacking at the same time to no effect.   
  
Crowley materialized next to him and grabbed him, slowing their fall to a leisurely float “It’s gotta have a weakness somewhere.”   
  
“It’s essentially a flower, see its back? Maybe if we can get to the center of the flower-”   
  
“We can find it’s weak point.” Crowley finished, swinging his glave and creating a solid surface for the three beings to land.   
  
They moved together fluidly, cutting and tearing at the beast until the finally gave a roar and the flower unfurled. They teleported above it and Aziraphale shouted “Drop me and I’ll finish this!”   
  
The flower unfurled further as Aziraphale dropped, his sword poised to strike, and he saw that familiar shade of blond, this time with a face dearer to him than his own husband. He sheathed his sword as he dropped into the flower and the petals closed around him.    
  


Crowley could only watch in shock before getting side-swept by a vine. He teleported and swept his glave out, cutting it “What the fuck are you doing!?”

  
  


Aziraphale fell into Heaven’s garden and she was nowhere in sight. He heard a baby’s giggle and turned to see Crowley- at least a smaller version of him walking in the garden, a tiny blond toddler waddling behind him.   
  
“Ant! Ant!”   
  
“Zira, I don’t wanna play with a baby!”   
  
“No baby!” Little Aziraphale whined, attempting to run but falling. His chin wobbled and Crowley stopped walking and came back as the smaller boy started crying.   
  
“Don’t cry, okay? We can go paint.” He held out his hand and Aziraphale took it, his tears instantly gone as a cherubic smile crossed his tiny face.   
  
Aziraphale almost didn’t notice the tiny blond girl appear in his peripheral. He turned to her, holding his hands out “Come here, baby, I won’t hurt you.”

The girl glowered at him, saying nothing, as the world around them morphed and they were still in Heaven’s garden but some time had passed. A teenage Aziraphale was leaning against an apple tree as a teenage Crowley loomed over him, clearly flirting. They kissed, a short and chaste thing, both blushing madly.   
  
Aziraphale turned to her “I think I understand-”   
  
The world shifted again and this time they were at a wedding, Crowley and Aziraphale’s, but it wasn’t the one that had actually happened. This one was more joyous, clearly, the two lover’s choice “You wanted this. You were born of peace between our mothers when they- when they realized that he and I were soulmates. You were the peace that was crushed by my father and his choices. You wanted so desperately to live but Metraton and Adultery hurt you too, didn't they?”   
  
The little girl glared at him, untrusting as he stepped closer “May I show you something?”   
  
She nodded reluctantly and he reached out for her hand, she took it. He didn’t show her the life he had. He showed her the life he had created for himself.    
  
Aziraphale and Crowley stood to their left, a pudgy little blonde girl waddling between them as they cheered “Come on, Edith!” She made it to Crowley from Azirphale and giggled as her daddy swept her up in a hug.   
  
The world shifted and Aziraphale was teaching her to sword fight while Crowley made playful jabs about how she would’ve done better with a glave.   
  
The world around them faded to white as the girl’s face relaxed into a shy smile. Aziraphale kneeled in front of her, taking both of her little hands in his and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles “Edith, I need you to calm down so that me and your daddy can help you. Can you do that?”   
  
Her chin wobbled “There was a monster… am I the monster?”   
  
“No. No. You could never be a monster. You’re just afraid is all, and I’m to blame.”   
  
A black blotch appeared against the white surrounding them and Azirphale turned “Get on my back, sweetheart. I’ll protect you from the monster but you have to promise to be brave.”   
  
“Yes, papa.” She said, climbing onto his back.

He realized that she was the god of peace created by the truce between heaven and hell. She must’ve became tainted by Metratron’s blatant violation of that truce, Aziraphale bringing his rage into a sacred space most likely had only fueled the rage pent up in the small god. He wondered if she had really been there, in the world he had created. That was quite a coincidence. Maybe she had tried to escape this reality just as he did, only to be stuck in the same bleak cycle perpetuated by Azirphale’s grief.

No matter the cause of this, he knew he had to save her. He shifted to make sure she clung securely to his back and lunged forward.   
  


Crowley wiped the sweat from his brow before attacking the monster again. It seemed to be weakening but Aziraphale still hadn’t killed it from the inside.    
  
He was beginning to worry when the creature started writhing and thrashing as something lit within it. Fire.   
  
Crowley attacked ferociously then, slicing through from the outside as Aziraphale fought from the inside, eventually, the creature let out one final shriek and exploded into ashes. Crowley dropped to the ground to see Aziraphale sitting, shielding something in his arms. He ran to him but his steps faltered as he approached, realizing what Aziraphale held. A baby.   
  


Aziraphale brought them out of the void and kept the baby tightly clutched in his arms, barely looking at anything else. When they arrived in Heaven’s palace, Aziraphale has ordered that his old nursery be freshened up and a bath drawn for both himself and the baby. He spared Crowley a nervous smile “I suppose you have things to do, being the king of Hell and all.”    
  
Crowley could only watch as his husband walked away. He stood there for a long time before a portal opened behind him and Agnus and Eden stepped out.   
  
Eden immediately began fussing over him “You are covered in goo. Please bathe and stop dripping it on our floors.”   
  
“Aziraphale has a baby.” He said quietly, in shock.   
  
Eden paused her doting and sighed “I know. She’s the destiny Aurusolis was leading him toward.”   
  
“I… I wanted that. With him. I’d give up anything to have that and I don’t- I don’t know if he wants it too.”   
  
The blonde woman grabbed his cheek affectionately “He does, just give him a moment to breathe. He’s been through a lot today, as have you. Now go through that portal and freshen up, get a good night’s sleep and come back in the morning to talk to him, alright?”   
  
“What are you going to say to him?”   
  
“I suppose I owe him an explanation.” Eden murmured.   
  
“He’ll forgive you, whatever it was.”   
  
“I certainly hope so.”   
  
  
Aziraphale, freshly bathed, sat in his room with Edith, feeding her out of a bottle a servant had sent up. There was a knock at the door and Eden entered. Aziraphale stiffened but stayed calm due to the baby in his arms “I knew that was you, earlier. Are you a figment of my imagination or are you real?”   
  
“I’m quite real, dear.” His mother answered. She gestured at the baby “May I?”   
  
He nervously handed Eden to her as she sat down. She cooed “Awe she’s beautiful.”   
  
“Well, she’s a god so I suppose its a requirement.” He stroked her chubby cheek with his thumb as they sat in silence for a few minutes.   
  
“I’m sorry. For being gone so long and for causing you such pain.”   
  
“I don’t understand why you’d leave me.” Azirphale felt tears prick his eyes.   
  
“I killed your father. In Heaven that is a crime punishable by death. The only person who is immune to that law is the son of the king because he’s the only heir. If I would’ve stayed, my brother would’ve had me killed in a desperate attempt at the throne, then you would’ve been executed since you would’ve no longer been future king.”   
  
“You killed him!?”   
  
“Of course I killed him. He tried to hurt the person I love most. You.” She sighed as she pulled the bottle from Edith’s mouth “I suppose you would understand now. Have you spoken to your husband about this?”   
  
“No, I’m not even sure I have a husband. He is my dearest friend but I’m sure he’s going to be glad to be rid of me. I took nearly a decade just to tell him I love him.”   
  
Eden stared at him “Why wouldn’t you have a husband?”   
  
“Well, he’s the king of Hell and I’m the king of Heaven… we can’t rule separately. It takes two people and-”   
  
“Heaven and Hell were one kingdom once.” His mother cut him off, gently passing him Edith, who had fallen asleep to their hushed voices “Perhaps before you get caught in that pretty head of yours you should discuss things with him. You’ve been given incredible gifts. You are married to your soulmate and destiny gave you a child. Don’t let inconsequential details make you lose sight of that.” She stood “Now, I’ll go check on the nursery and let Anathema know we’re done talking. She’s ripping it to bits to meet Edith, so are Gabriel and several of your other friends.”   
  
Aziraphale blushed “Will you tell them I want to talk to Crowley before we formally introduce the baby to everyone?”   
  
Eden smiled “Of course, dear.” She paused at the door "For what it is worth, I really like him. I can tell he's good for you."  
  
"He's wonderful to me. More than I deserve."  
  
  
  


Crowley tossed and turned in his and Azirphale’s bed, unable to sleep. He eventually gave up, quickly getting dressed and teleporting to Heaven. Aziraphale wasn’t in his bedroom. He found a servant and they pointed him in the direction of the nursery.   
  
The door was cracked as he approached and he could hear Aziraphale singing a lullaby about the moon, his voice growing softer as the baby undoubtedly slipped into sleep. Crowley slowly opened the door as Azirphale laid her down in her crib “Tomorrow I’ll talk to your daddy about you- well, I suppose he’s not your daddy unless he wants to be. Regardless, I’ll figure things out and you will be taken care of, even if I have to do it alone.” Crowley felt emotion choke him as Aziraphale stroked the baby’s face “I really hope he wants to keep us.”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I want to keep you?” He asked.   
  
Azirphale startled but luckily, didn’t wake the baby. They stared at each other, the silence tense.   
  
The blond deflated “Let me find my nursemaid and then we can talk. Would you mind-”   
  
“No! No, I don’t mind sitting with her. Um, go find your maid lady.”   
  
Aziraphale still looked defeated as he left the room.   
  
Crowley approached the crib and looked at the baby “Oh wow, you really are a beautiful little thing.” He glanced at the door then back “I want to keep you both, more than anything.”   
  
The nursemaid and Azirphale walked in and the blond inclined his head for Crowley to follow.   
  
They made it back to his old bedroom and the blond took a seat on the couch and Crowley sat across from him.   
  
“May I speak and you listen?” Crowley asked. The blond nodded. “I love you, Aziraphale. I will always love you. I don’t care if it’s thousands of years from now. There is no way I would ever not want to stay with you, especially since we got what we wanted. We’ve talked about adopting a baby for years and the universe just handed us one.”   
  
“She wasn’t random. When- When I thought you were dead I had this dream and we had a life together but you were human. She was human in my dream but she was there and she was ours. I recognized her during the fight.”   
  
“You had a dream?”   
  
“You died.” Azirphale whispered “I lost you. Twice. Each time I was so stubborn and foolish. In that dream, you lived to ninety-eight and I still was too cowardly to tell you I love you.”   
  
“Aziraphale, I’ve known you’ve loved me since you were arrested in Novenf.”   
  
The blond’s head snapped up “What? How?”   
  
“You told me you were on the verge of immortality and instead of being concerned with being married to an old man, you were more concerned about my opinion of you changing as I got older. There were other things but that’s when I fully realized.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”   
  
“There is more than one way to show love and I just assumed words of affirmation wasn’t yours. I never doubted your love for me, angel. That’s why I’m so confused about why you think I wouldn’t want to be with you.”   
  
“We’re kings to two different countries.”   
  
“Okay, and? We can build a palace on the border, put our mothers in charge of the staff and surrounding cities while we rule from the middle. Heaven has an heir in Edith and Hell has an heir in Enoch. They’re going to grow up together and be the best of friends and they’ll make a great team when we one day retire.”   
  
Aziraphale gaped at him, tears filling his eyes “Why are you so bloody perfect and have a plan for everything?”   
  
Crowley stood up to hug him, crying too, as his husband sobbed into his chest “Comes with practice from being in love with such a silly man.”   
  
“I love you.” Aziraphale’s voice was muffled against his chest.   
  
“I love you, angel. My angel.” He leaned down and kissed his husband before pulling back with a grin “If I recall correctly, we’ve never broken in this bed.”   
  
“You’re insatiable.”   
  
“No, I’m in love.” Crowley’s eyes sparkled “It feels good to say it, too. I’m undeniably, stupidly in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you all so much for following this story and leaving such encouraging comments, the support has really encouraged me with my writing and I'm having fun with it instead of overstressing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all enjoyed! I usually don't have much time to write (thus why I haven't in years) but I'm laid off work because of the pandemic so I have too much free time now.


End file.
